A Broken Laptop equals a Broken Heart xxRewritexx
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: 12yearold Inuyasha Taisho was a total nerd and loser. When something bad happens and his crush mocks him, he's broken and leaves. He comes back, but he's a new person with a cold heart and out for revenge. Can his ex-crush warm his heart? IYYYHYGOYGXover
1. Inuyasha's Geek Days

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise. Also, to not to bring confusion, I'm making this a crossover where the GX characters will be with Yugi and his friends, when they were in high school. Plus, this is a rewrite! I'd like to thank Kikyo Hater and Naruto Master of Jutsu's help for being my beta readers for this fic.

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Geek Days**

Today, we find ourselves in a chilly late Valentine's Day afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. We found many lovers celebrating the holiday, married couples, boyfriends and girlfriends, friends, except for one of course. A figure was walking down the sidewalk and we get a closed look at the figure was a young boy with short silver hair tied to a small ponytail with dog ears on top of his scalp, golden eyes covered by thick glasses, wearing a red shirt, with overall shorts, with black combat boots, with a red backpack. The aura that this boy was giving off was a dorky geek kind. His name is Inuyasha Taisho, age 12 and he goes to Tokyo Junior High. Inuyasha is very smart for his age, which gets him into trouble with his fellow classmates, like when he gets thrown into dumpsters, getting picked up and getting any kind of rude treatment. There's another reason why he gets picked on was that he was a half demon and all young humans and demons loved to pick and torture young Inuyasha. He never had anyone, except for his good friends, Miroku Houshi, Alexis Rhodes, and Ayame Hime, and teachers would defend Inuyasha. Today, instead of his usual geeky aura, he had an emotionless in his aura and in his glasses covered eyes. Maybe, we go back to how this happen…

**Flashback; Earlier today at the Taisho household**

A twelve-year-old Inuyasha waved to his house as he slammed the door shut and he yells out, "I'm going now! See you mom!"

Inuyasha smiled up at the blue sky. Young Inuyasha wouldn't want to be anywhere else then on his way to school. The golden-eyed boy believed that good grades and good attendance was the best way to go for him. Inuyasha's hair rose a little as the cool winds picked up, making him shiver in his tucked in white t-shirt. The black straps from his suspenders dug into his skin, but it didn't bother him too much. After all these years of wearing his white tucked in shirts with the pocket to hold his pens, black or red strapped pants, rolled up to knee's, knee high socks, and black pearly shoes, Inuyasha figured there would never be another clothes design he would ever where.

Just a feminine voice calls out, "Inuyasha! Wait for us!" Inuyasha continued to walk as he turned around and saw his three friends running up to him.

One was a female of the same age as Inuyasha, with reddish hair tied in pigtails, freckles, and green eyes. She was wearing a dark navy shirt with a white skirt to the knees, with white socks and sneakers. Her name is Ayame Hime.

Another was another female was the same age as Inuyasha, with blonde hair tied in the same pigtailed style and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans, along with red sneakers. Her name is Alexis Rhodes.

The last one was a boy of the same age, with black hair tied in a small ponytail and dark violet eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, along with black sneakers. His name is Miroku Houshi.

Inuyasha says, as he was walking without noticing a small rock on the sidewalk, "Hi Ayame…Ahh!" Inuyasha tripped over a small rock on the sidewalk, and landed hard on his back. His demon senses hadn't picked up on his movements fast enough.

The three yell out, horrified and in unison, "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Ayame ran up to the dazed boy, and she leaned down to the ground and helped him up.

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh…where are my glasses?" Ayame looked down around him. She quickly walked over and picked up the thick, thick, glasses. She rubbed them clean on her dark navy shirt.

Ayame gives them to Inuyasha, while saying, "Here Inuyasha, I got them." Ayame handed him his glasses.

Inuyasha takes them as he smiled and he says, "Thanks Ayame." Then, he placed them back in place on his face.

Ayame says, with her own smile and a slight blush, "No problem."

The blonde haired girl says, in a plain tone, "Now, let's get to school, before we're late."

Inuyasha gasps and he says, seriously, "Good idea, Alexis!"

The four began to walk in silence; the four in there own thoughts as they entered the school grounds were they where all the kids, humans and demons, were hanging around the courtyards of Tokyo Junior High, talking among themselves. Earlier in life, Inuyasha was always getting picked on, until he had Miroku, Ayame and Alexis in his life, despite Ayame being a full wolf demon and Miroku and Alexis being full humans and they were good people. Ayame is a wolf demon, who was living with her grandfather and older sister. Alexis has an older brother, who she lives with and he has taken a liking to Inuyasha, even though he was a half-demon. Miroku was a monk-in training with a lecherous personality. Inuyasha had met Miroku and Alexis since the last two years of their elementary school days. Despite all that, he still was getting ignored and made fun off.

Ayame says, annoyed, "Man, I hate school. It's such a waste of time."

As Ayame kicked a rock, Alexis says, seriously, "No joke, Ayame! School should be banned. Along with bullies, mean people in general. And of course…!"

Just then, a snappy voice calls out, nastily, "Well if it isn't mutt-face and his band of half-breed lovers?" Inuyasha froze at that name, knowing that they was one person or demon that calls him that.

Miroku says, in a snarl, "Speak of the devil!"

They turn to see a full wolf demon boy of their ages, slightly taller and with tan skin, with a few other boys. This boy had jet-black hair tied to a ponytail with a fur hand band, with sky blue narrowed eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans on his person. This boy was named Koga Ookami, mainly the one, who's responsible for Inuyasha's suffering at school, with his gang, Ginta and Hakku.

Miroku, Alexis, and Ayame glares at the young wolf demon and Inuyasha asks, timidly, "K…Koga, what do you want?"

Alexis says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah, why don't you take yourself, along with that pack of yours away, Ookami!"

Koga replies, nastily, "Hey, watch it, Rhodes!

Ayame says, in a deadly serious tone, "Or what?"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Okay, boys, you know what to do?" Soon after, Koga's friends grab Inuyasha's legs and arms and Ayame yells out, angrily, "Damn you!" Miroku, Ayame and Alexis ran towards their captured half-demon friend, but Koga got in their way.

Alexis yells at Koga, angrily, "Hey, back off, asshole!"

Koga says, in a nasty sneer, "Not on your life, half-breed lover! Boys, take him away!"

Koga's gang carries Inuyasha to a nearby garbage can, and Koga calls out, with a sly grin and while holding back Miroku, Alexis and Ayame, "Okay, dork…!" Koga's friends threw Inuyasha's body into the trashcan and Koga calls out, tauntingly, "You've got trashed!" Soon after, Koga and his friends laughed darkly as they left the trashcan where Inuyasha's body laid.

Ayame yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha!" The three ran to the trashcan where their half-demon friend was lying and a few moments later, they got Inuyasha out of the trashcan.

Alexis says, in an angered tone, "Damn that Ookami! I'm sorry that you even have he has to be a wolf demon like you, Ayame."

Ayame says, plainly, "Don't worry about it, Lex! I just wish that Ookami and his goons get what comes to him though."

Miroku asks Inuyasha, "Hey, Inuyasha, did you bring extra clothes, again?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, with a smile, "Yeah!" FYI: Koga's goons always throw Inuyasha into the trashcan, while Koga, himself, holds Inuyasha's friends back and Inuyasha always brings a change of clothing.

Later, Inuyasha dashed into the school and went straight to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he got to a private location, Inuyasha opened his backpack and got out some new clothes, which was a red shirt with overall shorts. Inuyasha got out a black laptop and opened it. Inuyasha thinks with a relieved sigh, _"Thank god that Wilber is okay!"_ Wilber was the name that Inuyasha named his laptop and it was the most important thing to him. If anything happened to it, then he didn't know what he'd do. It was a gift from his father, who died, when Inuyasha was five years old. His father was the most important person in the world to him. When he was a little child, Inuyasha was very smart for his age and could do algebra when he was ten years old. His father died, Inuyasha was devastated and protected his laptop with his life, since it was the only thing that he could hold on that was from his father.

Three minute before class begun, Inuyasha dashed out from the bathroom with new clothes and backpack on. He went to his first class, which was Language Arts, his favorite class, where some of the kids, including his friends and Koga and his gang where in. Inuyasha gulped, knowing that Koga pick on him again. Inuyasha cautiously walked towards his seat, while trying to ignore Koga's snickering as he went past him, but Koga placed his right foot in front of Inuyasha's way, which made him trip and fell onto the unforgiving ground.

Koga yells out, with a sly grin and in a nasty tone, "Have a nice trip, mutt?" Everyone, except for Inuyasha's friends laughs as Ayame goes to help him up while glaring at Koga. She then, along with Inuyasha went to their seats. Soon enough, Inuyasha made it to his seat. Just then, a young girl, same age as Inuyasha, with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with a pink skirt to the knee with brown formal shoes walked into the classroom, which made Inuyasha smile. This young girl was Inuyasha's crush, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Alexis, and Ayame knew it. The girl showed some peace and there was something angelic about Kagome to Inuyasha's eyes. However there was one problem…

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Hey, babe!" Koga went over to Kagome and welcomed him with a kiss, which always crushed Inuyasha's spirits. The reason being is that Kagome is Koga's girlfriend or in Koga's language 'his woman', since the school year started. This was another reason why Miroku, Ayame, and Alexis hated Koga, since Koga beat Inuyasha into giving out his feelings for Kagome. Another reason was that before meeting with Inuyasha, Alexis, and Miroku, Ayame had a crush on Koga and loved him, however, that changed when Koga laid eyes on Kagome. After telling him her feelings, Koga decided to be a 'gentleman' and rejected her horribly, by telling her that she's nothing like Kagome, in front of the whole school. Kagome practically ran into Koga's arms. Inuyasha sighs sadly as he got out his laptop to do his business, which appeared to be a love poem for Kagome, which he had no intention of giving it to her and get embarrassed by Koga and his gang.

**Flashback; Lunchtime**

During lunchtime, we find many students running about, having their lunches, while most of the student body was giving their significant other a Valentine present. Inuyasha was under a tree at the courtyard, by himself, since none of his friends had the same lunch time as him and typing something on his laptop, Wilber, was too embarrassed. So far, Inuyasha was having a very bad day, when Koga and any other student were giving him a hard time. Today, when Inuyasha, by himself, was walking in the hallway, Koga and his gang squirt water at his face from the water fountain (AN: Don't ask me how, this is fiction, people!).

However, his day had gotten somewhat better when another one of his classes that he had Kagome in with. While the teacher was going on teaching math, Inuyasha continues to eye Kagome without looking directly at her. Once, Inuyasha felt her glance, he looks away while embarrassed.

Just then, his nose picked up a heavenly smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla as a shadow cast over and looks up to see the brown eyes of Kagome Higurashi looking at him with her hands behind him.

Kagome asks, in a young girl curious tone, "What are you doing here, alone?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned red at the tone of her voice and he couldn't find the words that he was looking for. Soon after, Kagome noticed Inuyasha's laptop and then walked towards to see what he was working on. Kagome asks, "What are you working on?"

Inuyasha yelps in shock and he yanked his laptop away from her sight, which confused her. Inuyasha says, nervously, "N…nothing important…!"

Just then, a familiar snappy voice calls out, "And just what do you think you're doing with my woman, mutt?" Just then, the two turns to see Koga and his gang walking towards them, with Inuyasha gasp in shock at this. Just as he was going to leave, Koga manages to grab his laptop. Inuyasha gasps in shock as he calls out, stunned, "Wilber! Give that back!"

Koga ignores him as he read out loud, "My dearest love, I'm but a wondering soul in the garden of loveliness. Your angelic smile always gets me when I'm feeling blue. To my dearest Kag…KAGOME!" Everyone, including Kagome, gasps in shock and Koga stares angered glares at Inuyasha, which was unnerving him.

Koga says, in a nasty sneer, "You disgusting dog! How dare you write love poems to my woman like that? I think it's time to teach you a lesson that you never forget! Guys, you know what to do?" Ginta and Hakku went to Inuyasha and grabbed both of his arms.

Inuyasha yells out, fearfully, "What are you doing to Wilber? Give him back!"

Koga says, in a nasty tone, "A mere half breed freak isn't worthy of being in the presence of a pretty girl like Kagome is!" Koga looks at Kagome and he asks, "Right, Kagome…?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, as he turns to see her and she says, coldly, "That's right, why would I want hang around with a disgusting half demon freak like him?"

Inuyasha gasp in shock and horrified at Kagome's words, as he felt his heart snap into two and Koga tells Inuyasha, with a dark sly grin, "You see, dog boy! No one will take you as their friend, because you're a disgusting half demon! And I think it's time to teach you a lesson! It's time to say goodbye to your little friend!" Inuyasha tries to get his laptop, but Koga's gang gripped his arms as Koga smashes the laptop to the tree, breaking it in half.

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Wilber!" Inuyasha was horrified as Koga dropped his broken laptop to the ground. The laptop that his father had given him, when he was five years old, the one thing that was precious to him, broken into two. Soon after, time turned slow as he was so deep into his sadness that he couldn't hear the four kids mocking him, but he could tell.

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Inuyasha walking along the sidewalk with the emotionless looking his eyes. He had to leave school and he didn't care about the consequences he had to get away from that horrible place, which he didn't tell any of his friends that he was leaving. He had to no laptop and nothing to remember his father for. All he was left with is hatred in his heart. Everyday was the same day, he takes a lot of crap from Koga and his friends, but his crush or ex-crush had flat out rejected him. He could never show his face there every again.

Inuyasha says, solemnly, "This is the worst." He got to his house, got out his key from his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. As he got inside the house, closed the door and locked it, he hears a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Who's there?"

Just then, a middle-aged woman got out of the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha with disbelief. This woman had long black hair to her black, with dark violent eyes and was wearing a sundress and an apron. This woman was Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi Taisho.

Izayoi says, stunned, "Inuyasha Taisho, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

Inuyasha replies, in a monotone voice, "Mother, please. I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I just can't go back there. I've had the worst day at school that I could ever had."

Izayoi was stunned to her this kind of tone from her son, it sounded so emotionless. Just then, the door opened to reveal three figures walking in. One was a young man with long silver hair, golden piercing eyes, with red claw demonic marks on his emotionless face, and he was wearing a white polo shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

The other one was a young woman with long silver hair, much like the young man, beside her. The female had golden eyes, which sparked liveliness and she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a match mini-skirt to the knees, with purple boots, displaying her own sexy and seductive figure.

The last one was a young girl that was at Inuyasha's age with short silver hair to the shoulder with dog-ears on top of her scalp, and golden eyes that sparked liveliness and mischief. She was wearing a red shirt that reach to her navel, with a tag necklace of the kanji symbol of Spirit, jeans wrapped with a belt, with purple socks and black shoes as well as her regular fingerless fighting gloves.

The young man with the two young females asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Inuyasha, why aren't you at school?"

Inuyasha replies, in a monotone voice, "I don't want to talk about, Sesshomaru. I'm going to my room." With that, Inuyasha left for his room, with the others looking at him with surprise and disbelief looks on their faces.

The young girl asks, with concern, "What could have happened with him?"

Izayoi sighs and she says, worriedly, "I don't know, Melody."

The young woman says, in a nasty tone, "As if anything, I bet those bullies at Inuyasha's school gave him a hard time! I just wish that I knew where they lived so, I can teach them a lesson in manners."

Sesshomaru tells the young woman, in a serious and monotone tone, "Zera, please!"

Zera tells Sesshomaru, seriously, "I know that you and Inuyasha don't get along, but that's our baby brother, who's in trouble!"

Melody steps up and she says, plainly, "I'll go see what's wrong with him." Melody goes over to the stairs, climbs them, and goes the pathway to Inuyasha's bedroom. Melody knocked on the door and Inuyasha's weak and croak voice calls out, "Go away!"

Melody calls out, "Inuyasha, let me in!"

Inuyasha's voice calls out, "I said go away, Melody!"

Melody sighs, in annoyance and she says, "Hey Inu, I know how you must feel. I'm a half demon too you know. I've made fun off! Now, please, open up!" Soon after, the door opened to reveal a red eyed, teary faced Inuyasha, without glasses, who was sniffing as Melody entered the room. There hung a huge poster of Albert Einstein poster right atop of his bed, little rocket ships that were hanging from the ceiling everywhere, little math signs like plus signs, and multiplication signs was glued to his walls, his walls were pure clean white, there was a TV on his dresser, 5 computers in one corner, 2 laptops, 20 textbooks on the side of his bed, a giant book shelf full of Harry Potter books, a Dragon Tales pillow on his bed, a Dragon Tales bed sheet on his king sized bed which looks ever so fluffy by the way.

Melody says, teasingly, "I see that you haven't changed your room, bro!"

Inuyasha sniffs out and he says, croaky and weakly, "I…(sniff) hope…you are not going…to make fun of me too!"

Melody sighs as she led her brother to the bed and Inuyasha dropped to his body to the bed, with his face hit first, then let's out a soft cry. Melody got onto the bed, with her knees placed on the mattress. Inuyasha felt his face from the bed and looks at his sister.

Melody tells Inuyasha, softly, "Just tell me, what's wrong, Inu. I want to help." Soon after, Inuyasha got into his sister's arms, placing his face onto her chest, and let's out a loud cry, as Melody wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's scrawny form. Then, Inuyasha tells Melody about his awful day at school and needless to say that Melody wasn't pleased about this.

Melody says, in a deadly angered tone, "Oh don't worry, little bro! Those damned wolves and that little bitch will pay for this."

Inuyasha says, in a solemn and angered tone in his voice, "I just wish that I could teach them a lesson, but I'm too weak to do so! I don't want to be pushed around anymore!" Just then, there was a knock on the door and Zera's voice calls out, "Inuyasha, bro! Can I come in?"

Inuyasha gets out from his sister's embrace and calls out, weakly, "Sure!" Soon after, the door opened and Sesshomaru and Zera walked inside with concerned looks on their faces.

Melody tells Zera, seriously, "Sis, those bullies at Inuyasha's school stooped to a new kind of low! They've destroyed Inuyasha's laptop!"

Sesshomaru and Zera gasp in shock and Inuyasha told them about his day at school. Sesshomaru was horrified to hear this, sure he and Inuyasha might not see eye to eye, since Sesshomaru, unlike Inuyasha and Melody, isn't a half demon, but he hated the ones that tormented his little brother.

Zera was shaking with uncontrollable anger, even though she and Sesshomaru were full demons, she cared for Inuyasha and loved him despite being a full demon. Zera clenched her fists, grits her teeth and fangs and she says, in a deadly angered tone, "I'll kill them!" Just as Zera was going to leave the room, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and he tells Zera, "Little sister, please!"

Zera yells out, in a great angered tone, "But Sesshomaru, those bullies have gotten to a new kind of low! It's high time that I teach that damned wolf club and his little girlfriend a lesson in PAIN!"

Sesshomaru tells Zera, in a serious tone, "You can't kill in cold blood!"

Zera yells out, in an annoyed tone, "So, you expect us to do nothing about this! Justice should be served!"

Melody tells Zera, with a sly grin, "Hey, Zera, I've got a good idea! Why don't we have Inuyasha to come with us to Master Genkai's temple for training? It worked for me so maybe it could work for him! It'll give him the strength and confidence that he needs."

Zera tells Melody, seriously, "But, Melody, that could take years to do."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "I don't care! I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by full-blooded demons and looked down by full-blooded humans! I'm sick of being thrown in garbage cans! I'm sick of being too weak to do things for myself! I want to be strong!"

Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but are you sure that's what you want, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, seriously, "Yes?"

Zera tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Baby brother, Master Genkai, despite being kind and considerate to half demons more, is a very strict teacher and you have to be on your feet most of the day! Are you sure you're up to it?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, "Yes?"

Zera sighs and she says, "Okay, Inuyasha! I have a trick on how to allow Master Genkai to believe that you're willing to put your best in her training regime. Just focus, all of your anger, rage, and hatred in your heart and you'll find your answer."

Inuyasha says, lowly, "I'll try."

Zera says, seriously, "I don't want you to try! I want you to do it!"

Inuyasha says, unnervingly, "Okay!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and tries to focus all his anger, rage, and hatred that was inside his heart. Soon after, the memories of his past were entered into his mind. All the insults and abuse that he's gotten as well what happened with Kagome, Koga, and his gang earlier today. As soon enough, all the love that he had for Kagome were withered away was replaced by hatred, plus he felt a lot of anger and resentment towards most full demons and humans, except for his mother, father, Sesshomaru, Zera, and Genkai, even though he hasn't met her, yet. Soon after, Inuyasha opened his eyes and they've changed from kind, gentle, and geeky to full coldness, anger, rage, hatred, and emptiness in them.

Zera says, with a sly grin, "It's done! You'll get Master Genkai's training, little bro! However, we need to tell mom about this, but leave out the training with Master Genkai part, since there's no way that she'll even agree with the idea of you going. We could tell her that you wanted to change schools, after what happened at school, which would be happening."

Inuyasha says, with an icy and monotone voice unlike him before, "Sure thing, sis! To tell you the truth, I want to leave here as soon as possible to get away from those damned wolves and that fucking bitch of Koga's girlfriend and I've got good grades, so I have absolutely no problems changing schools."

Sesshomaru was at a shock to her those words coming from his geeky brother and Zera says, with a sly grin, "Hey, what's a big sister for?" Zera looks at Melody and she asks, with a sly grin, "Hey, Melody, I'd like to have you go to Inuyasha's school, just for a day. Just to allow him to see that kind of power and skill that he'll gain from Master Genkai's temple by using that wolf demon punk, along with his little wench of a girlfriend and his gang, as a guinea pig. Show them that it's not nice to mess with family."

Melody nods and she says, with a sly smile, "Right? Those chumps are toast!" Melody punches her left hand and she says, excitedly, "It's fightin' time!"

-:-.-:-

Four hours later, in the living room, we find Inuyasha's and Melody's human mother and Sesshomaru's and Zera's human step-mother, Izayoi, sitting on a chair, with Sesshomaru, Zera, Inuyasha, and Melody in the room. They told Izayoi want happened with Inuyasha at school and needless to say that she was horrified to hear this.

Izayoi says, solemnly, "Oh my god! Your favorite laptop really loved that laptop of his and now it's broken."

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "Yeah."

Zera tells Izayoi, "Mom, we were wondering if we could take Inuyasha in to live with both Melody and I."

Izayoi yells out, shocked, "What! Take Inuyasha away from me!"

Melody puts her hands up in defense and she says, "Whoa, mom! That's not the idea! The thing is that Inuyasha wants to leave here as soon as possible, because he hates it here! That doesn't mean that he hates being with you, he can't take being here where bullies like that wolf demon punk, Koga, and his girlfriend and friends are here tormenting him."

Izayoi says, seriously, "If that's the case, then let me handle it!"

Sesshomaru tells Izayoi, in a serious and monotone voice, "However, that's going to add more problems for Inuyasha, mother. If Inuyasha's tormentors find out that you're helping him, then he would ridicule him about how he needs his mother bailing him out of troubled situations. That's the worse thing that could happen to a young man at Inuyasha's age."

Izayoi says, solemnly, "It's just that I don't want my baby boy to leave me that's all!"

Zera says, seriously, "Mom, Inuyasha's not going to leave you! He'll always be your son and you'll always be his mother no matter what happens! Plus, Inuyasha will keep in touch with you on Sundays. Plus, he can't stay here where those wolf demon punks would torment him, until he graduates high school and I will not allow my brother to go through all that. It's not that I'm telling you that you're being a horrible mother to Inuyasha, but there some things that Inuyasha needs to do for himself."

Izayoi says, "But he's only twelve years old, Zera."

Sesshomaru says, seriously, "During those twelve years, he hasn't done anything for himself. He allows those wolf demon punks to walk all over him. I think I have to agree with Zera and Melody on this on, mother."

Izayoi says, plainly, "Okay, I suppose that you kids are right. However, we'll let Inuyasha decide on that one himself." Izayoi asks Inuyasha, worriedly, "Do you really want to leave?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Yes, I do, mom! I don't want to stay here where I get teased, abused, and get dumped in trashcans! Get a lot of abuse from full demons and full humans, which you, dad, Sesshomaru, at some times, and Zera are excluded from those categories. I can't explain it enough, but after what Koga did to my laptop, not only that he destroyed my property, he damaged me, since that was a present from dad and it was the only thing I could remember him by."

Izayoi sighs, sadly, and she says, "It sounds to me that you really want to go." Izayoi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"He still has that empty tone in his voice."_

Inuyasha looks at his mother and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Don't worry, mom! I'll be calling you to see how I'm doing."

Izayoi says, in a solemn tone, "If that's what you want, honey, then you can go, provided that you come and visit me on holidays and call me every Sunday!"

Inuyasha nods his head as his eyes turned back his usual kind and gentle look and he says, with a smile, "I love you, mom."

Izayoi sheds a few tears from her eyes and she grabs Inuyasha with her arms. She then pulls him into a hug and she says, in a whisper, "I love you, too, sweetie."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Hey, mom, I was planning on coming to Inuyasha's school tomorrow. Just to look out for Inuyasha that's all."

Izayoi says, plainly, "I don't see why not."

Just then, there was a knock on the door as Izayoi gets up from her seat and she asks, curiously, "I wonder who could that be?" Izayoi walks towards the door and opens it to find Inuyasha's friends.

Miroku bowed and he asks, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taisho, is Inuyasha around?"

Izayoi showed them to their friend as they ran up to him and she says, as she walked out the door, "I'll see if the plants need watering."

Alexis says, with a smile, "Hey, Melody, Zera!" The two Taisho sisters nodded their heads and Ayame asks Inuyasha, with anger, "Inuyasha, is it true that Ookami broke your favorite laptop!"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Yeah." Inuyasha then tells them about what happened during lunch and Alexis yells out, angrily, "Damn that fleabag! This is new low even for him!"

Miroku says, seriously, "No joke, 'Lex! Plus, I can't believe that Kagome rejected you like that!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Miroku, please reframe from saying that name of that little bitch in front of me ever again." Inuyasha's three friends noticed the coldness from Inuyasha's voice, knowing that Inuyasha had never spoke in a coldly manner, before, but know why and they didn't blame him at the least.

Ayame says, in a serious and angered tone in her voice, "All I want to do is bash that damn asshole into the ground!"

Melody tells Ayame, with a sly smirk, "You don't have to worry about that, girlfriend! I'll do that for you!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "But what can you do, Melody? You're a half-demon like Inuyasha, so you wouldn't stand a chance against Ookami, since he's a wolf demon like Ayame."

Zera says, with a sly grin, "There's something you should know and never speak to this to anyone, including our human mother, 'Lex. You know about the human physic, Master Genkai."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know of her! Master Genkai is a physic that takes in half-demons, who wants to be strong both physically and mentality. There are some rumors stating that Master Genkai also takes in some demons and humans, who show compassion towards half-demons. Master Genkai doesn't tolerate anyone in her temple to disrespect her as well as any half-demon and proves to be very strong to take on anyone human or demon, even though she's old now."

Melody says, with a wide grin, "There's something else that you should know, guys! I've been training under Master Genkai, while I was a way."

Miroku yells out, shocked, "You were trained by Genkai! If that's the case, then you'd definitely stand a chance with Ookami!"

Melody says, with a devious smirk, "Not only that! I can even drive him to the dirt with a little bit of spice!"

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "Now, you're talking, girlfriend! That wolf's days have been numbered now, since we got our secret weapon!"

Inuyasha says, with an icy smile on his lips, "Not only that, 'Lex! Melody is going to come to school tomorrow, so she'll show us how to put that wolf down!"

Ayame says, stunned, "You're coming to school with us, tomorrow!"

Melody says, with a smile, "Of course! Just need to payback those wolves, along with Ookami's little girlfriend!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "You know! I've always thought that Ka…I mean…her name that wouldn't be speak of in this room would never do that to anyone, but now I know the truth! I'd definitely love to see her get her just deserts, along with her damn sister too!"

Melody says, curiously, "She even has a sister?"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Her name is Kikyo Higurashi, she's her elder twin sister and she's just as worse as her sister and those wolves. She was the one, who gave Ookami and his goons the idea of throwing Inuyasha into the garbage cans, before school and always tricks poor Inuyasha into her love ploys. I wanted to teach her a lesson, but Inuyasha didn't want us to get hurt. Plus, she has much more Priestess Energy than her sister."

Melody says, plainly, "Two priestesses, huh?" Melody cracks her knuckles and she says, with a devious smile, "Oh this should be fun to the extreme! Don't worry, guys, your 'wolf' problems have just been solved."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "And get this, guys! After Melody shows me this power, I'll be training under Master Genkai and I'll be even stronger than ever!"

Ayame says, surprised, "For real, Inu?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "That's awesome, Inuyasha!"

Zera gets up on her feet and she says, plainly, "Hey, I'm going to the store, now! You guys want to come with?"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Well, it'll beat doing nothing and it'll give us something to keep us busy by tomorrow, when Melody gives Ookami a taste of his own medicine."

-:-.-:-

Later, we find the Taisho siblings, excluding Sesshomaru, who didn't want to get in a car with a bunch of twelve-year-olds, and Inuyasha's friends, walking towards Zera's car, which appeared to be a purple Dodge Neon, with four doors and which appeared to be automatic.

Inuyasha and his friends get in the backseat behind the driver's seat, while Zera and Melody entering the car, with Zera going to the driver's seat and Melody going to the passenger's seat. The car had moved back away from the front garage and drove down the open road.

Ten minutes later, Zera's car went to the parking lot of a supermarket and went to the opened parking space. Then, Inuyasha and his sisters and friends got out from the car and walked into the store. After a few moments, the Taisho siblings got a cart, filled with bread, boloney, cheese, two packs of twelve pack soda cans, and other food supplies.

Zera says, with a smile, "I do believe that'll do for now." Zera looks at Inuyasha and his friends and she says, smiling, "Inuyasha, why don't you and your friends go to the candy aisle and get any type of candy that you like?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Okay!" Inuyasha and his friends walks away from his sisters as Zera looks at Melody and tells her, in a deadly serious tone, "Hey, Melody, did you felt that just now?"

Melody nods her head and she says, in an angered snarl, "Hey, I've located a priestess aura, along with three auras belonging to three wolf demons that just entered the store. Do you suppose it's that wolf demon punk, Koga and his gang?"

Zera says, seriously, "You have to follow our brother and his friends, without them noticing, just in case he runs into those wolf demon punks and since they have a priestess on their side, however this priestess power is pretty low at the moment."

Melody nods her head and she says, seriously, "Gotcha!"

-:-.-:-

We find Inuyasha and his friends, at the candy aisle, looking for the candy of their choices.

Alexis says, with a smile, "Now, let's see…" Just then, Inuyasha's and Ayame's noses picked up three scents of wolf demons coming near him as well with a mixture of cherry blossoms, which made his facial expression turn into a cold and emotionless one.

Ayame says, annoyed, "Hey, guys, guess who just crashed the party!?"

Miroku sensed the presence and he says, seriously, "They're coming!"

Just then, a familiar snappy voice calls out, "Well, I knew that I smelled something that stinks in this store, but now I know."

Inuyasha and his friends turns to see Koga and his gang, along with Kagome, who was beside Koga. Koga tells Inuyasha, with a sly grin and a nasty tone, "Hey, nerd, how's Wilber? Is he alright?" Soon after, Koga and his gang started laughing and Ginta says, in a mocking tone, "Give back Wilber!" This made Koga and his gang laugh harder, however Kagome was the only one that wasn't laughing, her eyes showed mild concern, but on the other hand she had a smirk on her face.

Ayame says, angered, "Just keep it up, Ookami! You'll get yours!"

Koga says, with a sneer, "I don't see that happening anytime soon, Hime!"

Inuyasha placed a smirk on his face, which Kagome noticed. Inuyasha chuckled, coldly, which made Koga and his gang stop laughing as Inuyasha's cold laughter got even louder.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Is he laughing?" _Soon after, Inuyasha howled with cold laughter, which was annoying Koga greatly.

Koga says, in an annoyed tone in his voice, "Wh….what's? What's so funny, half-breed?"

Inuyasha stops laughing but gives a cold sly grin on his lips and he says, in an icy cold sly grin and a monotone voice, "The reason why I am laughing, stupid wolf, was that I was silly. Silly, that I was afraid of a pathetic wolf club like you and your pathetic gang." Inuyasha's friends, as well as Koga and his friends gasp in shock and Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Is he asking for a death wish? And what's with the emotionless expression?"_

Ayame thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Where did that come from?"_

Inuyasha tells Koga, in an icy cold sly grin and a monotone voice, "You see, fleabag, picking on someone weaker than you shows how much of a coward and weak you really are." Inuyasha's friends were shocked to hear such words from Inuyasha.

Koga growls and yells out, in an angered tone, "I'll show you weak!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha, with the intent to kill and a feminine voice calls out, in a great angered tone, "You live my brother, alone, punk! **Leaf Hurricane!**" Soon after, Melody appears in front of Koga, while doing a 360 degree spin and slams her right foot to his face, throwing Koga away from her and out of the store.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, shocked, "Koga!" Melody grabs Inuyasha's wrist and she says, seriously, "Time to go! Grab on to Inuyasha!" After Inuyasha's friends grabs onto Inuyasha's shirt, Melody puts her right index and middle fingers on her forehead and she and Inuyasha teleports away, surprise Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku looked where Inuyasha and friends and sister were last seen, but they found nothing, Hakku says, seriously, "Where did she and that half breed freak as well as his friends go?"

Ginta says, stunned, "I don't know, but they vanished without a trance!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That was so instant…!"_

-:-.-:-

Outside the store, we find Koga flying away from the store, after getting kicked in the face by Melody's Leaf Hurricane kick. He managed to get his footing in control, however he didn't notice Melody appearing behind him with a familiar 360 degree spin and she yells out, "**Leaf Hurricane!**" Before Koga could react, Melody kicks him in the back hard, causing him to yelp in pain, as he's thrown frontward. Melody places her right index and middle fingers on her forehead, once again and disappears. Just then, Melody appears in front of Koga to his surprise and she kicks him in the chin hard throwing him high into the air, with blood coming with his mouth. While Koga was airborne, Melody appears behind him with a sly grin on her lips and Koga gasps in shock, as he's surprised that Melody was behind him.

Melody tells Koga, with a sly grin, "So, you must be the wolf demon punk responsible for destroying my brother's favorite laptop, huh? Well, it'll be my pleasure to make you pay for doing that by smacking you around as payback!" Melody placed her hands onto Koga's back and she yells out as she sends a physic blast, which sends Koga smashing into the hard concrete on the store hard, breaking two of his ribs and a nasty gash on his right arm. Koga grunts out in pain and Melody's voice calls out, nastily, "Look out below, wolf!" Koga looks up and he was smashed in the face, with Melody's right fist, which was glowing blue. Soon after, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku came out of the store to find Koga's battered form crashing down onto Ginta and Hakku, knocking them down and temporary stunning them all.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Guys!"

Melody gracefully lands on her feet and she says, with a sly grin, "What do you know? Three birds with one stone."

Kagome looks at Melody, angrily, as she charges up a pink blast on her right hand, aims it at Melody, and she yells out, angrily, "You'll pay for that!" Kagome fires the blast, which Melody just held up her hand, caught the blast shocking Kagome as it was negated.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! You wouldn't suppose to do that! How could you have negated it that easily? No demon or half-demon should have done that!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It's always easily for me to negate anything that has priestess energy powered, especially something as weak as that attack was. However, I do have to thank to mine and my sister's Demon Priestess powers for that."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, perplexed, "Demon Priestess powers."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "That's right, runt! Now, I could crush you and your little wolf boyfriend for what you've done to my brother! It's fightin' time, wench!" Kagome gasps in shock as Melody uses her superior super-speed to rush towards Kagome and smashes her right kneecap to her chest, making Kagome gasp for air and cough out blood. She then throws her to the wall hard, breaking a rib as well as giving a nasty gash to her left arm and she slumps to the ground, unconscious on her stomach.

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, with a sly tone, "Nice job, sis!" Melody turns to see Zera, Inuyasha and his friends with a bag of groceries and Melody says, with a sly smile, "No problem."

Ayame says, with a sly smile and excitedly, "That was so awesome, girlfriend!"

Alexis says, with an excited tone, "Yeah, you sent them to the cleaners!"

Melody says, with a smile, "It's no big! That was a sample of what I'm going to do to them tomorrow."

As Zera, her brother, and his friends walk towards Melody, Inuyasha asks her curiously, "Melody, what was that trick that you used to get me away from Koga and his gang to Zera in the store?"

Melody says, seriously, "That's was Instant Transmission! Zera developed it and I also mastered it! This ability turns you into a sphere of light that allows you to travel at the speed of light!"

Miroku yells out, amazed, "Oh man! No wonder it has that name!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "No let's get going shall we."

Just then, Koga's voice calls out, angrily, "You dogs will pay for this!" The Taisho siblings and Inuyasha's friends turn to see Koga, who was struggling to get on his feet, while holding his ribs, giving them an angered glare.

Melody sighs and she says, annoyed, "Damn you must be a glutton for punishment, aren't ya, wolf boy?"

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "I don't know how you're able to get the element of surprise on me, my girlfriend, or my gang, but your damn parlor tricks aren't going to help you now. Plus, I have a thing about not losing to a girl, even worse a mere half-breed."

Melody places her hands in a strange signal and she calls out, seriously, "You'll see about that! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Soon after, three more Melody Shadow Clones, surprising Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Alexis, and Koga, surround Melody.

Koga yells out, shocked, "What in the?"

Melody calls out to two of her Shadow Clones, seriously, "Okay, girls, you know what to do?"

The two Melody Shadow Clones say with sly grin on their lips and in unison, "You know it, girlfriend!" The Shadow Clones lunged at Koga and before he could react the Melody Shadow Clone grabs Koga's arms.

Koga yells out, seriously, "Hey, let me go, dog!" Koga struggles to get free, but couldn't get his arms out and he thinks in his mind, _"What's going on here? She's just a half demon like her geek brother! How's she overpowering me like this?"_ Melody extends her right palm to her Shadow Clone, and the Melody Shadow Clone helps the original Melody focus a sphere of blue energy swirling into her right hand, by swirling as it came out from Melody's body. When it is done, Melody charges Koga and yells out, when she slams the sphere of blue energy into his chest, "Eat this, wolf! **Rasengan!**" Koga yells out as a huge hole is ripped into his shirt and he is thrown right into the store wall causing him to break a few ribs, blood to come down his lip, and gain several cuts on his neck while leaving him senseless as he slumps to the ground.

Ginta regains conscious, while Zera and Melody notices it as they and Inuyasha turns their heads towards him and Melody tells Ginta, seriously, "Hey wolf! I'm tempted to let you guys and this priestess wench live for now! To deal with the shock that you had your asses handed to you on a silver platter by a girl or 'half-breed'."

Ginta winches at that comment and Zera tells Ginta, with a serious tone, "And if I were you, punk, I'd take your friends somewhere to get their wounds checked out." On the meanwhile, Inuyasha goes to the fallen form of Koga, rolls him over, stomps his right foot onto Koga's chest causing Koga to groan in pain.

Inuyasha looks at Koga's unconscious form with anger and contempt and he says, in a cold snarl, "That's for destroying Wilber, wolf!" Inuyasha spits at Koga's face and runs off with his sisters and friends towards Zera's car. As Ginta sees the car leaving the parking spot and droves off from the parking lot to the open road, he thinks in his mind, stunned, _"I can't believe it! We were easily defeated by a half demon and by a relative of Inuyasha Taisho no less! How could she be that strong and powerful?"_ Ginta looks at the unconscious form of Kagome and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even worse, Kagome was defeated and she has priestess powers and she should have subdued that rotten half breed's sister. How she overpower her so much? I'll worrying about that later, but I need to take the guys and Kagome to somewhere to get their wounds fixed."_ Ginta soon after goes over to Koga's unconscious form to pick him up, along with his unconscious friends with a troubling thought in his mind.


	2. Payback Time

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

**Chapter 2: Payback Time!**

-:-.-:-

At a neighborhood shrine, we go to a bedroom, where we find an unconscious form of Kagome Higurashi lying on her bed. Just then, we find a young girl the same age of Kagome and almost look like her, except that her aura was filled with a snobby and condensing type. The girl was wearing a white dress shirt with a black skirt to the knee. This girl is Kagome's elder twin sister, Kikyo Higurashi and she was heading towards her unconscious sister.

Kikyo sighs as she placed her hands over Kagome's form and sends yellow energy towards her sister's body, as it healed up any wounds that were on Kagome. The energy stops and Kikyo placed her hands away as Kagome groans out as she gains conscious.

Kagome groans out, "Where am I?"

Kikyo replies, in a droll and sarcastic tone, "You're at your room, genius!"

Kagome gasps in shock as she looks at Kikyo and she says, "Kikyo! What happened?! How did I get here? The thing I remembered was getting hit by a girl that looked exactly like Inuyasha Taisho and losing consciousness."

Kikyo replies, plainly, "Your friend, Ginta, brought you here from the store and he told me about Geeky Taisho's sisters and one of them, which appeared to be a half demon mopped the floor with the four of you so easily."

Kagome says, in a shocked tone, "What!? You mean that Taisho has sisters too! I didn't know that Taisho had any sisters, only an elder brother that's a full demon." Kikyo sighs and she says, seriously, "That's really pathetic, Kagome! You allow a half breed to get the better of you and your friends."

Kagome tells Kikyo, annoyed, "Well excuse me! I didn't know that a half demon would be that strong no less Inuyasha Taisho's relative." Just then, the door opened to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, who which were fully healed up, running into the room.

Kikyo tells them, annoyed, "Hey, every heard of knocking first when entering a girl's room, boys!"

Koga ignored her and he asks Kagome, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nods her head and she replies, plainly, "I'm fine!"

Koga punches a nearby wall and he yells out, in an angered tone, "Damn it! I can't believe it! A half demon got the better of me, a full demon, and it was Inuyasha Taisho's sister! The next time that I find that mutt, I'm going to pound him into the dirt for his poodle of a sister humiliating me!"

Kagome asks Kikyo, curiously, "Hey, Kikyo, have you ever heard of Demonic Priestess Energy before?"

Kikyo nods her head and she replies, "As a matter of fact yes, why?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Because Inuyasha Taisho's sisters both have it."

Kikyo gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "No way! I didn't think that Demonic Priestess energy actually exists!"

Ginta asks, curiously, "I don't get it, what's Demonic Priestess Energy?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "It's energy that's believed to be much more powerful than any kind of energy, Spirit Energy, Demon Energy, and Priestess Energy. For a half demon like Taisho's sisters to even master it is incredible. Now, I could see how Kagome was so easily defeated by a half demon."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Actually, that one of the mutt's sisters is a half demon while the other was a full blooded demon. The elder sister was that full demon and she didn't participate with her half breed sister, when she was tearing us apart."

Kikyo says, seriously, "Demonic Priestess Energy is nothing to laugh at. Anyone with Demon Priestess Energy must have an incredible hatred towards Priestesses. Nothing can defeat it and the founder of this energy is currently unknown at the moment. If Inuyasha Taisho's sisters have Demonic Priestess Energy with them, then they'll no doubt go after us after Geeky Taisho must have told them everything that we did to him in the past."

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Hey, you think I'm afraid of those dogs' Demonic Priestess Energy?"

Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, because you had to break Inuyasha Taisho's laptop, we're dead meat if we even confront Taisho thanks to you!"

Koga yells out, in a serious tone, "That mutt was writing a love poem for you! I'm not going to let that dork get away of writing love poem about my woman!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a serious tone, "I'm not 'your woman' and I'm your girlfriend! Second, I'm not going to leave you for that wisher!"

Koga says, plainly, "Okay, I am going to make that mutt sorry for calling for insult me in that store!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "And if Taisho's sisters find your scent on him, then they'll attack you like a pack of wolves to a helpless lamb. By the site of your injuries, Taisho's half demon sister is strong and powerful then any of us combined! We have to be careful on how we approach Taisho and since Koga broke Taisho's laptop, then Taisho's sisters would come and mess with him."

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Let them come! I've wanting to pay that fucking half breed's sister for what they did to me! They had the element of surprise on their side, but I'm not going to be surprised again."

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"But still…"_ Kagome remembers the cold and emotionless expression that Inuyasha displayed in the store and she thinks in her mind, _"That look in Taisho's eyes was so cold and emotionless. I knew that he would be mad, but I got a terrible feeling about what Koga had done. Why am I concerned for a nerd like Taisho? True, I may feel sorry for him, but still I didn't like that cold and emotionless look at Taisho's eyes."_

-:-.-:-

The next morning, we find Inuyasha and his friends, along with his sister, Melody, who was wearing black eye shadow around her eyes, a black halter top that showed off her upper curves, with black fingerless fighting gloves. She had a jean skirt on that stopped at mid-way thigh, showing off her well-toned legs, and black sneakers, walking down the streets getting closer to the school with Inuyasha and his friends praising Melody about her defeating Koga and his friends.

Alexis says, with an excited tone, "Man! I can't get over on who you took down that little bitch and those damned wolves, Melody, no offense, Ayame!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "None taken! Melody was kicking some major Ookami ass, so who cares!"

Alexis says, without thinking, "Personality, I didn't know what you ever saw in him, Ay…" Alexis covers her mouth before it was too late. Alexis looked at her wolf demon friend, who had her eyes down cast, and she blurts out, worriedly, "Oh my god, Ayame! I'm so sorry! I should have never said that!"

Ayame shook her head and she says, with a weak smile, "That's okay, 'Lex, really!" Everyone knew about the rejection that Koga gave Ayame when she admitted her feeling to him. How couldn't they? Almost half the school was there. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ayame hadn't loved Koga so much. They had gone through elementary school and Koga had told Ayame that they would be together forever, and sadly, she believed him. When he broke her heart horribly that was the last straw, Ayame told herself she would never love ever again. However as the time pasted, Ayame's heart was little by little healing since she friends like Inuyasha, Alexis, and Miroku with her.

Miroku says, with a wide smile, "And since Melody is coming with us, then Ookami and his goons will stop giving us grief, unless they want another ass-kicking!" Miroku looks at Inuyasha and he says, "More importantly, Inuyasha was bashing Ookami verbally!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "I didn't think that he had it in him."

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "It was nothing much and Ookami and his goons were picking on me for far too long, without me putting up a fight. What he did to Wilber was totally inexcusable!"

Melody senses something and she notices that Koga, Kagome, and his friends, Ginta and Hakku, were closing in at Inuyasha from behind. Melody uses incredible super-speed to disappear from her spot and appear between them, surprising Inuyasha and his friends, along the wolf demons and Kagome.

Koga yells out, angrily, "You again!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's right, wolf! You're not going to throw my brother into the trashcan today!"

Koga yells out, nastily, "That's where you're wrong, poodle! Boys, you know what to do!" Just as Ginta and Hakku were going to close in to Melody, with devilish smiles on their lips, but with superior speed, Melody disappears.

Kagome yells out, perplexed, "Where did she go!?"

Melody's voice calls out, nastily, "Where do you think, wench!?" Melody appeared in front of Kagome to her surprise with a devious sly smile and she yells out, unnerving Kagome, "Peek-a-booboo!" Without warning, Melody jabs her right elbow to Kagome's abdomen, knocking the air from her mouth.

Koga and his gang yell out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Stepping back a bit, Melody slams her forehead onto Kagome's nose hard, breaking it, making her staggering back a bit. Melody went in and swept Kagome's feet, making her fall on her back hard, and Melody stomps on Kagome's chest, causing her to groan in pain and pinning her to the ground.

Melody says, in a sly sneer, "So, this is how good a priestess in training is, how pathetic. You can't even pick up my moves very well, but then again, wench, I'm in a higher level than the demons you've seen."

Koga yells out, angrily, "Let her go, half-breed!" Melody uses her superior speed to rush over to Koga and without warning Melody rams her fist to Koga's chest, breaking a rib and making him cough out blood. Melody then without missing a beat bashes Koga's face hard, breaking his nose and throwing him to the ground hard, temporary stunning him.

Ginta and Hakku yells out, horrified, "Koga!" On the meanwhile, Kagome was getting on her right knee and she sees her boyfriend getting slammed hard.

Inuyasha yells out, excitedly, "Ha! In two hits, that stinking wolf is licking his wounds, along with his damned wench of a girlfriend!"

Kagome gasps and for some reason hurt by Inuyasha's words. Melody looks at Ginta and Hakku, who were cowering in fear, and she says, with a sly grin and a look in her eyes that promised absolute pain, "Alright you overgrown fur pelts who's next?" Melody then rushes over to the cowering wolf demons and she got to Ginta, first. Melody drops down and kicks Ginta's chin hard and throws him into the air. Melody gets on her knees and toes and uses her superior speed to disappear from sight. Melody then reappears above Ginta as he was heading towards her and she hammers her fists onto Ginta throwing him to the ground hard, making a dent, temporary stunning him.

Hakku yells out, shocked, "Ginta, no!" Then, Melody 'teleports' right in front of Hakku which caused him to yelp and jump back in shock and fear, but mostly fear; as Melody places a smirk on her face and kicks him hard in the chin, throwing him into the air. Melody jumps up in the air and goes after Hakku as she meets up with him and smashes her fist to his face, throwing him back to the ground hard, making a dent, temporary stunning him.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa! She's just one half-demon and she took down Koga and the guys without any problems, again! Is she really be related to Taisho!?"_

Melody lands on her feet as looks at Kagome and she calls out, with a sly grin, "Hey, bitch!" On the meanwhile, Koga grunts in pain as he looks at Melody, angrily, and Melody says to Kagome, with a sly grin, "How's the ground?!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a cold sly smile, "Enjoying it? Well, we got news for you, wench, there's going to a huge storm hitting you and these sorry excuses of demons today!" Soon after, Melody, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, and Alexis laughed hardly as they walked inside the school, leaving Koga and his friends behind, while Kagome slowly gets onto her feet.

Kagome looks at the departing backs of Inuyasha and his friends, along with his sister, and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Such speed and skill! How did she get it? But more importantly, Taisho is acting more like a jerk, today. What happened to him?"_

-:-.-:-

At the front office, we find Melody, Inuyasha, and his friends getting out of the office, after asking for permission that Melody could come with Inuyasha to his classes as a guest and walking towards Inuyasha's first class. They walked in as everyone was noticing Melody, who was with Inuyasha and his friends. They were whispering who she was, she's kind of cute, that she looked a lot like Inuyasha and wondering if she's his sister as Inuyasha and his friends made their way to their seats, with Melody walking towards Inuyasha's desk.

Melody looked around the students to see that they were staring at her and she yells out, annoyed, "What the hell are you dorks gawking at!?" This yelling got the class unnerved of her as they turned their eyes away from her, which got a smirk on her face.

Ayame says, with a sly grin, "Nice one, Mels!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Thank you." Soon after, Koga and his friends had entered the room and they noticed Melody with her brother and friends.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey, what are you doing here!?"

Koga calls out, seriously, "She doesn't go to this school!"

Ayame says, in a nasty tone, "Relax, dorks, she's a guest of our friend, Inuyasha, here."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Yeah, guest! You idiots could have guests here, if your grades are as high as mine are."

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, but that could take YEARS!" Soon after, Inuyasha and his group, along with Melody started laughing hardly, annoying Koga and his friends.

Kagome tells Alexis, angrily, "Just keep it up, Rhodes!"

Alexis says, in a sneer, "Oh I'm shaking in my boots, Higurashi…NOT! As if, I'd be scared of a worthless and lowly priestess like you!"

An anime vein appears onto Kagome's forehead as she charges up a pink blast on the plum of her right hand and she yells out, angrily, "That's it!" Just then, using super-speed, Melody 'teleports' right behind Kagome, grabs her right arm, slightly pulls it behind her back, making Kagome yelp in pain as her blast was negated.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"Impossible! I didn't even see her move!"_

Melody tells Kagome, in a taunting tone, "Now, now, you shouldn't be powering blasts like that in this school."

Koga and his fellow wolf demons, except for Ayame, gasp as they see Melody behind Kagome, holding her by the arm and Ginta says, stunned, "No way! I didn't see her move!"

Hakku says, amazed, "Join the club, Ginta!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Let her go, half-breed!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Fine." Melody throws Kagome forward a bit and slams her foot to Kagome's back, knocking the wind from her as she's thrown to Koga's feet hard.

Koga yells out, shocked, "Kagome!"

Miroku yells out to Kagome, "Hey, Higurashi, have a nice trip!?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "See ya next fall, wench!?" The whole class, except for Inuyasha's friends, Koga and his friends, who were aiding Kagome, were skeptical to hear Inuyasha talk in such a tone before as Inuyasha and his friends laughed hardly.

Koga looks at Inuyasha, angrily, and he says, "You're going to get it!" Koga gets to his feet, but felt a painful blow to the chest, knocking the air out of him. Melody, who was in front of Koga with her right elbow on his chest, says, with a plain tone, "Stupid wolf, learn your place!" Melody lowers her elbow from Koga's chest as Koga leans forward, low enough for Melody to slam her elbow at Koga's back throwing him to the ground.

The whole class was so surprised to see this Koga; a full wolf demon was getting beat so easily by a half-breed in a fight. Ginta and Hakku went to Koga's aid as Melody disappeared, using her super-speed, and reappeared by her brother and friends. The class was whispering in shock and disbelief that a half-breed managed to get the best of a full-fledged demon and a priestess.

Miroku says, with a smile, "Well, Melody, I believe that you're making a reputation of yourself here."

Melody says, with a smile of her own, "Thanks, Mir…" Just then, she felt something touching her behind, which got Inuyasha, Ayame, and Alexis annoyed as they see that it was only Miroku's hand, as usual.

Miroku says, while fondling Melody's behind, "Now, if Inuyasha had that kind of power then…" Inuyasha and Melody's fists crashed to Miroku's skull, creating two lumps on his head.

Melody yells out, annoyed, "Hands off, lecher!"

Miroku groans out in pain, while rubbing his aching hand, "It's the hand! It's possessed."

Ayame says, drolly, "Yeah, sure…" On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakku were helping Koga and Kagome on their feet as they glared at Melody, who was giving a peace sigh with a cheesy smile, and they walked to their seats.

Koga's pride was getting bashed horribly that he had lost to a half-demon three times too and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn that dog! How in the hell is she able to get the better of me so easily like that?"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly and seriously, _"Whoa! This is nuts! Taisho's sister was able to get the better of Koga, as well as the guys, and me again! So far, she was only using brute strength to overpower Koga and she made it look like child's play! Could she be that strong for a half-demon that Koga can't defeat her?"_ Soon after, the teacher came into the class and she notices Melody with Inuyasha.

The teacher says, with a smile, "Excuse me, who are you?" Melody walks towards the teacher, while stomping onto Koga's foot, making him yelp in pain, as for payback for trying to trip her. Inuyasha and his friends silently chuckled at this and Inuyasha says, in a whisper, "Stupid wolf."

Melody tells the teacher, with a kind smile and a bow, "Good morning, ma'am! I'm Melody Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho's older twin sister!" The whole class, except for Inuyasha and his friends, along with Koga and his friends, gasp in shock as they whispered that Melody was related to Inuyasha as a sister.

The teacher calls out, seriously, "Settle down class!" The teacher tells Melody, with a smile, "So, you're Inuyasha's sister, huh? Well, I'm glad that your brother's in my classroom and so, are you here as a guest?"

Melody nods her head and she says, with a smile, "That's right, ma'am, and I'm very glad that I'm here."

The teacher says, with a smile, "I'm Ms. Sakurakishi, Inuyasha's language arts teacher and I'd be glad if you'd sit next to your brother."

Melody nods her head, again, as she made her way to the assigned seat, while giving a cold glare at Koga, which results in him giving her a similar glare.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, with excitement, _"This is so cool! That's the power that Melody and Zera was talking about! Melody made Ookami look like the pathetic fool that he is! With that power, no one, including Koga and his little band of misfits, would ever mess with me!"_ Inuyasha glares at Koga's back and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Just you wait, Ookami! You and your goons, along with your whore girlfriend, will pay for ever crossing me, once I have power in my hands! You'll pay for destroying Wilber and ever messing with me in the past! It's payback time, wolf!"_ Inuyasha then glares at Kagome at the corner of his eye, coldly, and he thinks, _"As for you, Kagome Higurashi, all the love that I had for you had turned to dust and thrown to the wind! You, your damn sister, and your fleabag boyfriend will pay for tormenting me! It's time for Inuyasha Taisho to fight back!"_

Just as Kagome glance Inuyasha back, Inuyasha quickly looks at Ms. Sakurakishi, and she thinks in her mind, concernedly, _"Taisho has been acting unlike his usual self! He seems cold and mean towards Koga and the guys, including me!"_ Kagome got a guilty expression and she thinks in her mind, _"Maybe, I did take it too far when I called him a 'disgusting half-demon freak', yesterday, after he made the love-poem for me, but I'm taken by Koga. Plus, Taisho's sister is too powerful and she's been toying with Koga. She's intent of making Koga pay for giving Taisho, so much grief and I can't stop her from attacking Koga and the guys! However, Koga isn't going to back down from getting back at Taisho and his sister for humiliating him today."_

-:-.-:-

Later in the day, it was lunchtime for the students as many of them were having lunch with other students. So far, Inuyasha was having a pleasant day today, when many of the students weren't picking on him, since he had an ass-kicking sister, who's strong enough to take on any demon in the school with ease, with him. Plus, Melody had to put some of the demon students, even two of the bullies, Hiten and Manten Thunder, that made poor Inuyasha do their homework for them for sometime, that were terrorizing Inuyasha in their places: under her foot. Even other demon students tried to fight her, but they proved to be no match for Inuyasha's elder twin sister.

Right now, we find Inuyasha getting his lunch from the line, with his sister with him, giving out cold glares at anyone, who dared to touch her brother, and with a deadly growl from her throat which unnerved many of the demon students.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey, Taisho, over here!" Inuyasha and Melody turned to see Kikyo Higurashi and her friends, a wind demon named Kagura Kaze and Kanna Kyo sitting at a table. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Melody does the same as they walked towards them.

Melody asks Inuyasha, telepathically and seriously, _**"Hey, bro, is she Higurashi's sister?"**_

Inuyasha nods his head and he replies, mentality, _**"Yeah, sis! No doubt she's going to do her usual routine with me! First, she'll try 'flirting' with me! Next, I'll fall for it, then, she rejects me with her friends laughing at my expense."**_

Melody says, telepathically with a sly grin on her lips, _**"Well, it's time for her to pay the piper! What do you say, bro?"**_

Inuyasha places a devious smile on his lips and he replies, mentality, _**"Sure!"**_ Inuyasha and Melody had learned how to use telepathy from a young age, when their father was alive. Their father taught them about telepathy and it's very useful in a given situation. They even taught this to Miroku, Alexis, and Ayame as well, the three thought it was cool to use telepathy for fun.

The twins walked towards Kikyo's table and Kagura asks, pointing at Melody, "Who's she?"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "She's my sister, Melody Taisho."

Kagura says, stunned, "Your sister! You're kidding!"

Kanna says, surprised, "Yeah, no kidding! I've heard rumors that Taisho's sister, even though she's a half-breed, can kick the asses of many demon students, including slamming Koga Ookami around a few times."

Kikyo asks Melody, "So, you're the one, who bashed my sister and her demon friends, yesterday."

Melody says, nastily, "That's right, Higurashi! Your sister and her friends are pathetic and weak."

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, coldly, "Cut the talk, Higurashi! What do you want?"

Kikyo was taken back by Inuyasha's coldness, but shrugged it off and she says, with a smile, "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us."

Inuyasha asks, in a cold and harsh tone, "Do you honestly believe that I'm that stupid, Higurashi? The first attempt I try, you and your friends would make fun of me for being so gullible!"

Kikyo and her friends silently gasp, not expecting this from Inuyasha, and Kagura thinks in her mind, _"So, he finally figured it out!"_

Inuyasha says, nastily, "You can get your offer and stuff, bitch! Let's go, Melody!" Inuyasha turns away and walks away with Melody following, leaving behind a sour Kikyo behind. Kikyo thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Why that rotten half-breed!? How dare he not fall for our trick!? Oh he'll pay for humiliating me like that!"_ Kikyo then grabs one of her food items to throw at Inuyasha, since she only eats a little. Just as she was going to throw it, something grabbed her wrist and a familiar feminine voice calls out, coldly from behind Kikyo, "Don't even think about it!"

Kikyo and her friends turned to see that Melody was holding firmly onto Kikyo's wrist, where her hand was at the slop that the teachers and faculty that calls food and makes the students eat it.

Kikyo and her friends gasp in shock and Kagura thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa! No way! I didn't even see her move! Is she that fast?"_

Kanna thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Oh man! She moved like the speed of light! I didn't even sense her movements!"_

Inuyasha looks to see that her sister was holding Kikyo's wrist and he places a sly smile on his lips. Kikyo tells Melody, seriously, "Let go, half-breed!"

Melody replies, nastily, "Not on your life, bitch! If you want to waste food properly, try this!" Melody forced Kikyo's hand to slam the food onto Kikyo's hair, causing her to yelp in shock, and everyone in the cafeteria to gasp in shock.

Melody says, with a sly smile, "And that is how you waste food properly, ladies!" Melody laughs hardly as she walked away from Kikyo and her friends, with Kikyo getting angry at Melody.

Kagura asks Kikyo, "Kikyo, are you okay?"

Kikyo yells out, annoyed, "Does it look like I'm okay!?" Kikyo looks at Melody, angrily, and she yells out, angered, "You poodle! You'll pay!" Kikyo fires a blue energy beam, which Melody could easily sense and negates it with her hand.

Melody says, with a sneer, "I thought that the elder sister would have much more power than her sister, but I guess I was wrong! You're as weak as your younger sister!"

The whole cafeteria gasps in shock and Kikyo growls in anger, while thinking, _"How dare that poodle make a fool out of me in front of everyone!? That's it! She's going down!"_ Just then, Kikyo felt herself being lift into the air to her surprise and her friends, as she flew away from her table.

Kanna asks, perplexed, "Is Kikyo flying?"

Kikyo asks, fearfully and confused, "What's going on and why am I floating!?" Kikyo looks at Melody, who had her arms in front, while narrowing her eyes. Kikyo yells out, fearfully, "Put me down, now!"

Melody shrugs it off and she says, "Fine." Melody pulls her arms back as Kikyo felt from the air, but instead of the ground, she fell into a trashcan, with everyone in the cafeteria laughing hardly, including the Taisho twins.

Kikyo pops her head from the trashcan and Inuyasha calls out, nastily, "Hey, Higurashi, how's the garbage tasting, wench!?" Inuyasha then resumes laughing at Kikyo's expense as Kagura and Kanna pulled Kikyo from the trashcan, while glaring at Melody.

Melody calls out to Kikyo nastily, "Now, you know how it feels to be in the trashcan, whore!" Melody then walks towards her brother and she says, with a sly grin, "Now, let's have our lunch, bro."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Gladly, sis." The two half-dog demons walked away from the cafeteria and to the courtyard, but unknown to them, a familiar face of Kagome Higurashi had seen what took place here and she wasn't exactly pleased.

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh man! Poor Kikyo! Why did Taisho's sister had to do that to her? And why did Taisho, himself, allowed it? Sure, she was going to mess with him, but that's going a bit too overboard!"_ Just then, Koga and his friends came from behind and Koga asks, "What's up?"

Kagome looks at her boyfriend and friends and she replies, "I saw Taisho's sister using some kind of telekinesis to lift Kikyo from her table and thrown into the trashcan!"

Koga and his friends gasp in shock and Ginta yells out, "That's horrible!"

Hakku says, fearfully, "If she's can do that, image what she'll do to us, when we're even a touching distance of Taisho."

Koga says, in disbelief, "Don't tell me that you guys are afraid of one girl, much less a half-demon!"

Kagome says, seriously, "One half-demon that could move in the speed of light and knocked us to ground without any problems, not to mention that she negated Kikyo's blast the same way that she did mine!"

Ginta asks, curiously, "Where do you think she got her training from?"

Koga says, nastily, "Who knows and who cares? It's just one half-demon! It's nothing to worry about! I'd be damned if I'll lose to a damn half-breed!"

Kagome says, worriedly, "However, there's Taisho, since yesterday, he's been acting more differently than usual."

Ginta says, plainly, "Now that you mention it, he seemed to be acting the same way that his friends are with us."

Koga says, seriously, "I know what you mean! That mutt behaving differently from his usual dorky self, hell, he even insulted us, even Kagome, and me when his sister was bashing us to the ground. He even allowed his sister to do all those things to others. I guess that he finally realized that he can't have my woman hanging around him, a filthy half-demon!"

Kagome winched at this and she thinks, worriedly, _"Oh man! Taisho's sister is going after the ones that caused Taisho grief in the past, including Koga, and Taisho himself looks like he's enjoying it! I have to find Taisho and tell him to call his sister off! But, judging on how he was acting, there's no way that he'll ever listen to me. But I have to try, since Koga isn't going to listen to reason."_ Then, a bright idea came into Kagome's head and she thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"I know! I'll have to be real nice to Taisho and maybe I'd get him to call his sister off from beating Koga to a pulp."_

-:-.-:-

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway to exit of his school building with his books in his hands. School was over for the day and so far, he was having a good day, much better than his usual days and it was thanks to his sister, Melody. When they were little, Melody did her best to as the older sister to be there for Inuyasha, even beat up the bullies and tormentors that was causing Inuyasha too much grief. But he also would feel better if he'd have the power to place his bullies and tormentors in their places. As he was walking towards the double doors, Inuyasha caught a familiar scent of cheery blossoms and vanilla heading his way and approaching fast.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Oh great! That 'wolf's woman' is coming here! However, I don't smell those wolves with her! I'll just have to ignore her!"_ Today was a bit odd, since lunch, Kagome was being nice to Inuyasha, by greeting him and asking how his lunch was, how he did on the math test, or many other things that'll make Inuyasha not so suspicious of her. But Inuyasha was no fool, maybe in the past that he may have been so naïve, but he knew EXACTLY what the black haired girl was up to and there was no way that would ever happen. No way! Just as Inuyasha resumed walking, he accidentally dropped his books on the floor.

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Damn it to Hell!" Inuyasha knees down to pick up his books and from behind Inuyasha, Kagome goes up to him and she says, "Hi, Taisho."

Inuyasha gives a huff without looking at Kagome and he asks, coldly, "What do you want, Higurashi?"

Kagome was taken back by his coldness, but she decides to ignore it, for now, and she says, with a nice tone, "I saw that you dropped your books and need help." Kagome knees down and reaches for a book and she says, nicely, "Here, let me help with that."

Inuyasha slapped her hand away from his books and he yells at her, nastily, "Don't you dare touch my books, you damn wench!"

Kagome jumped back from Inuyasha's yelling and insult and then says, "But, Taisho, I was just…"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, once more, "Yeah, help me out and swoon me to fall in love with you, again, after you rejecting me, coldly!"

Kagome winches at that, feeling guilty for hurting Inuyasha, and she stutters, trying to explain with, "N-N-No, Taisho. It's not that…"

Inuyasha yells out, in a great and deadly angered tone unlike him before, "You think that would fall in love with your ridiculous and obvious tactics, again?! Get real, Higurashi!" Inuyasha picks up his books and tells Kagome, coldly, "You're just like your sister and your fleabag boyfriend, Higurashi! You find it amusing in my suffering and pain! Well, not today, wench! The only reason why you're being so fucking nice to me today after lunch was just to get me to get my sister to not beat you and your fleabag gang up! Well, I've got news for you, Higurashi, NOT TO TODAY! YOU AND YOUR FLEABAG WILL GET THE BIGGEST PAIN EVER IMAGINABLE!"

Kagome was stunned at this, knowing that Inuyasha isn't as naïve as she thought, as Inuyasha stands up and Kagome tells Inuyasha, "You can't be serious, Taisho! I thought that…"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "What did you think wench? That I'll be merciful to you and your damn wolves, just because you did a few nice things for me, forget it, bitch!"

Just then, sudden anger erupted within her as she stands up, glares at Inuyasha, and she yells out, angrily, "What's with you, lately!? Since, yesterday, you've acted cold, mean, and heartless towards Koga, my demon friends, and me! When your sister was attacking my boyfriend, my demon friends, and me you were enjoying it, not to mention that you laughed at my sister, when your sister threw her into the trashcan, during lunch, and you enjoyed seeing other demon students in this school get bashed around by your sister! What are you acting like this, Taisho!? Is it because I rejected you!? If it is then…"

Suddenly, Inuyasha does the unthinkable as he shoves Kagome, by her shoulders and throwing her to the ground. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's cold golden eyes filled with anger, rage, and hatred through his thick glasses, pointing directly at her, which unnerved her, greatly. Inuyasha then brawls out, with great anger and rage, "YOU UNFEELING ASSHOLE OF A BITCH! YOU THINK THAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT **YOU**!? THAT'S JUST LIKE A JUDGMENTAL HUMAN LIKE YOU TO SAY! DO YOU REALLY EVER THINK WITH THAT **PEANUT** YOU CALL A **BRAIN** THAT THE REASON WHY I'M ACTING LIKE THIS WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR DAMN SISTER, THAT ASSHOLE WOLF THAT YOU CALL A 'BOYFRIEND', NOT TO MENTION EVERYONE ELSE THAT GOES TO THIS SCHOOL, EXCEPT FOR MY FRIENDS! YOU **NEVER NOTICED ME** UPTIL YOUR BOYFRIEND READ THAT DAMNED POEM THAT I MADE FOR YOU, WHICH WAS A **COMPLETE WASTE** OF MY TIME, AND YOU GO AND **REJECT** ME THAT COLDLY, JUST BECAUSE I'M **DIFFERENT**! ALL I ASK FOR IS **RESPECT** AS A **LIVING BEING**! BUT DO I GET THAT?! **NO! HELL NO!** I TREATED LIKE A PIECE OF **TRASH** BY **PEOPLE** LIKE **YOU** AND **YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND**, ALONG WITH **YOUR SISTER!** YOU **PEOPLE** MAKE **ME** SICK TO **MY STOMACH!** YOU, KAGOME HIGURASHI, ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL, EXCEPT FOR MY GOOD HUMAN FRIENDS, ALEXIS AND MIROKU! GUESS YOU NEEDED ME JUST TO HAVE YOUR SISTER AND BOYFRIEND TO **TERRORIZE** ME FOR YOUR OWN **SICK AMUSEMENT!** YOU'RE **LOWEST** OF THE **LOW**, HIGURASHI, **MORE SNAKE** THAN **HUMAN** JUST LIKE YOUR BITCH SISTER AND THIS IS COMING FROM A **'DISGUSTING HALF-DEMON FREAK'!** YOU COME UP TO ME, BEING ALL NICE AND SHIT AND EXPECT ME TO BE SO FORGIVING, AFTER YOU REJECTED ME **SO COLDLY**! NO WAY! I'M NOT THAT **STUPID**! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH A **COLD-HEARTED DEVIL** LIKE YOU! YES, I DID **LOVE** YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE **ANYTHING** FOR YOU, EVEN SARCIFICE **MY LIFE** FOR YOU! BUT **NOT ANYMORE**! NO, MA'AM! I **DON'T LOVE** YOU ANYMORE, KAGOME HIGURASHI! I **DON'T EVEN LIKE** YOU ANYMORE! I'VE **LOST** COMPLETE RESPECT FOR YOU, KAGOME HIGURASHI! I **HATE** YOU! YOU, KAGOME HIGURASHI, I **FUCKING HATE** YOU WITH EVER FIBER OF MY BEING! I **HATE** YOU WITH ALL **MY HEART AND SOUL!** AND I **NEVER** WANT TO SEE YOU, YOUR **RIVAL AS A BITCH** OF A SISTER OR YOUR **JACKASS ASSHOLE FLEABAG** BOYFRIEND IN MY LIFE, **EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, AGAIN**, YOU **IDIOT** OF A **BITCH**! I **WISH** THAT **YOU, YOUR SISTER, AND YOUR BOYFRIEND WOULD JUST GO TO THE DEEPEST FIRRY PITS OF HELL AND BURN THERE, YOU LOUSY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! SO, GO TO YOUR WOLF WONDER, HE'S JUST AS TERRIBLE AS YOU ARE, BUT THEN AGAIN, WHO ISN'T IT!?**" Inuyasha gives a cold angered huff as he marched away from Kagome, who was on the ground. Kagome was totally stunned at Inuyasha brawling at her and pushing her the way that he did as Inuyasha banged the door with his fist, leaving a deep dent, made it fly open, ran outside, and continued to run.

Even though the thought of Inuyasha throwing her to the ground had crossed her mind, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was not only angry with her, but everyone, except for Ayame, Miroku, and Alexis, that has ever wronged, insulted, and mistreated him in the past, just because he was a half-demon. This made her feel more guilty and horrible as the memory that happened yesterday had replayed in her mind. She calls Inuyasha, a 'disgusting half-demon freak', allowing Koga to destroy his laptop, and joined him in his teasing as Inuyasha was crying in angst. It made her sick to her stomach that she even did that to anyone and Inuyasha didn't deserve that. Even though he was a half-demon, Inuyasha was right; she was the lowest of the low, more snake than human.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Kagome!" Koga and his friends, including Kikyo ran to her, and Koga asks Kagome, "Kagome, what are you doing on the ground?" Koga sniffs the air, picking him Inuyasha's scent and he growled, deadly. Koga says, in a snarl, "That rotten half-breed! He was here!"

Kikyo helped Kagome on her feet and Kikyo asks Kagome, "Kagome, what happened?"

Koga asks, seriously, "Kagome, who did this? Who pushed you? Was it that dog? Was it Taisho?"

Kagome replies, weakly, "Yeah, but…"

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'll kill him for this!" Koga runs off to find Inuyasha, with his gang following him with Kagome calling him back hopelessly.

Kagome calls out, "Koga, come back! It's not that serious!"

Kikyo says, seriously, "But still! Taisho did throw you, a human being and a girl, to the ground and he had no right to do it, Kagome! I'm even surprised that he did that, giving his peaceful nature."

Kagome looks down to the ground and she thinks in her mind, _"But Taisho was right I can't call myself human if I'm able to hurt anyone like that then be nice to them afterwards!"_

-:-.-:-

Inuyasha was running outside the schoolyard and he knew that Kagome would have told Koga and his gang about what happened and Koga could pound him to the ground, but he didn't care at the least. He was glad to finally give her a piece of his mind for hurting him the way that she did. He noticed that his friends and sister were waiting for him at the front gate. He stopped running when he got close to his friends and sister.

Inuyasha asks Melody, "Hey, Mels, is Zera coming soon?"

Melody replies, with a smile, "Yeah, she's on her way here, now."

Koga's voice calls out, angrily, "Hey, mutt!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and he says, annoyed, "Oh great! That bitch told him." Everyone turns to see Koga and his friends, excluding Kagome and Kikyo, staring at Inuyasha with angered and serious stares, with more angered stares from Koga.

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "You fucking mutt, how dare you throw my woman to the ground like that, you dog!?"

Inuyasha's friends and Melody looked at Inuyasha, perplexed, and Melody asks, curiously, "Did you do that, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "Ha! 'Your woman' deserved it for what she did to me, yesterday, and getting in my face, today, and being so damn nice it's pathetic and obvious!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "That's because it's true! I mean, why would she want you, when she has me?"

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "You're coming to me with this why!? I couldn't care less who she hangs around with, as long as she and you, along with your goons stay the hell away from me, Ookami!"

Miroku says, in a nasty tone, "I may not be in for hurting girls, Ookami, but your girlfriend deserved it for what she did to my friend!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "I'm even surprised that Inuyasha hasn't used her as a scratching post, yet, for his claws, just to spite you, asshole!"

Koga says, in a serious sneer, "You dare insult me in front of my gang, Ayame! Why don't you just admit it!? You're just bitter and angry that I rejected with you! That's it! That's why! You're just jealous!"

Ayame gasp in shock as the old wounds in her heart begun to open as tears were formed in her eyes and Ayame's friends and Melody glared at Koga angrily. Alexis yells out, in a great angered tone, "Ookami, you asshole!"

Miroku says, in an angered tone, "That's low, Ookami! Even for you!"

Koga laughed hardly and he yells out, "I'm just stating the truth that's all and she can't take it that I found someone that's better than her!" Koga laughs hardly as Inuyasha was getting angrier and angrier with Koga as his rage and hatred towards the male wolf demon begun to grow as he laughed.

Melody looked at Inuyasha, whose body was emitting blue as his anger, begun to grow and Inuyasha yells out, in a great angered tone, "OOKAMI!!"

Koga stopped laughs as he and his gang saw Inuyasha radiating a blue aura in a great fury, which Inuyasha's sister and his friends were shocked to see this. Melody says, stunned, "Is that…?"

While his body was erupting blue aura, Inuyasha says, in a great angered tone, "Ookami, you fucking bastard! What you did to me was bad enough, but you had to remind Ayame about what happened to her that was caused by your hand! Get ready, asshole!" With eyed dulled and using super-speed, Inuyasha disappeared and reappeared in front of Koga to his surprise. Without warning, Inuyasha slams his blue energy powered fist to Koga's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and he then bashed Koga's face, throwing him to the ground.

Ginta and Hakku yelled out shocked and horrified, "Koga!" They went to their fallen leader's aid and Melody, Miroku, Alexis, and Ayame looked at Inuyasha, who was radiating blue energy, stunned.

Miroku thinks in his mind, stunned, _"That blue aura! Could that be…?"_

Just then, Kagome and Kikyo came to see this and they were horrified as they yelled out, "Koga!" They ran to the fallen wolf demon, who was being helped up by his gang.

Kikyo asks, seriously, "What happened?"

Ginta looks back at Inuyasha, who was still erupting blue energy, and he says, stunned, "Look for yourself!" The two girls looked at Inuyasha's direction and they gasp in shock.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's spirit energy! Oh man! I didn't think that Taisho had that!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"That's spirit energy! How did Taisho get that!?"_

Suddenly, the blue energy surrounding Inuyasha's body had disappeared and his eyes weren't dulled after all. This surprised everyone around him, even Koga, who was getting very angry at the fact that Inuyasha punched him to the ground. Inuyasha was confused with everyone's expressions and he asks his friends and sister, perplexed, "Hey, guys, what happened?"

Miroku says, stunned, "Wait! You don't remember!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "You just knocked Ookami down with two solid punches!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "I did what?!" Inuyasha looked at the angry face of Koga, who already on his feet and clenching his fists.

Koga says, in an angered tone, "You damn half-breed! I'll have to teach you a lesson about learning your place, again!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha with great anger, but Melody 'teleports' in front of Koga, making him stop.

Koga yells at Melody, nastily, "Get out of my way, poodle!"

Melody says, seriously, "Not on your life! Inuyasha, get to a safe distance!"

Inuyasha nods his head and he dashes over to his friends. Koga yells out, seriously, "Oh no! You don't! Ginta, Hakku, get him!" Before, Koga's gang charged after Inuyasha, Melody uses her superior speed to knock the two wolf demons down with three punches to the chest, each.

Kagome asks them, "Are you two okay?"

Melody gets in front of Koga, who was growling at her deadly and taking a step back from her. Melody places her arms up and she roars out as creates a bed of dust and dirt, shocking Koga. Melody looks at Koga's right foot, kicks it, making him lose his balance, and rotates her upper body to backhand Koga's left cheek with lightning reflexes, giving a nasty black and blue on his cheek and throwing him back a little, shocking Kikyo, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku as he backs up two steps.

Koga lowers his head, looking at Melody, angrily, and he snarls, "You're making a mistake! I'll kill you!" Melody jumps up and she roars out as she quickly kicks Koga's left cheek, hard enough to slide him back a lot and making the bruise on Koga's cheek worse. Melody landed behind Koga with her back turned to his back. Koga regains control as he turns and glares at Melody's back, snarling, "You stupid half-breed!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Cool, huh, guys?"

Alexis says, with a smile of her own, "Yeah! Very!"

Ayame's hurt was turned to satisfaction when she sees Melody taking Koga apart and Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Ookami getting his just deserts! Yeah!"

Koga growls in anger as he quickly throws his fist at Melody, but Melody turns her upper body once more to catch Koga's fist with her left hand. Koga growls in annoyance at this as Melody places a sly grin on her face. Melody gives a powerful kick to Koga's chin throwing him back off his feet in the air. Melody jumps up as she punches Koga's stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him and making him cough out blood. Koga grunts in pain as he backs away from Melody and holds his aching stomach in pain.

Ayame calls out, excitedly, "Yeah! Alright, Melody!" Ayame laughs excitedly and Miroku yells out, excitedly, "You got him on the run now!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "That wolf has nothing on you!"

Kikyo was shocked at this and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So far, Taisho's sister is using brute strength to overpower Koga! She can't be stronger than him! She's only a half-demon like her geeky brother!"_

Koga looks at Melody, angrily, while holding his aching stomach and Melody asks, in a taunting tone, "What's wrong? I thought that you said something about you killing me!"

Koga roars out, angrily, "I'll kill you! When I say something that I'm going to do, that means that I'll do it! Now, you die half-breed!" Koga charges towards Melody with great anger and throws his right fist at her, but Melody dodged it with ease. Koga then throws another punch at Melody and she blocks it with both her arms. Koga then throws another punch, but Melody catches it as well. Koga sends a kick to Melody's send, but Melody catches Koga's foot, before it can reach her face. Koga then sends a barrage of punches at Melody, but she catches them easily. Koga then tries to kick Melody's face, but she ends up dodging them without any trouble. Koga roars out in anger and frustration as he sends a knee to Melody's face, but she blocks it. He then throws another punch at her, but she blocks that as well. Koga tries to slash off Melody's head with his claws, but Melody jumps away from Koga's attack and over his head with incredible agility as she lands a good distance away from Koga. Melody then lungs at Koga, quickly, and before the wolf demon could realize it, Melody's knee hits his face throwing him back to the ground, sliding him away. Melody lands by Koga's feet with a serious expression on her face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Amazing! She's not even a full demon and she's picking Koga apart! Just how strong is this girl, really!?"_

Kikyo thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Oh man! A power of that magnitude! It's…it's inconceivable! Could that be the power of Demonic Priestess Energy!? If that's the case, then Koga's in for it!"_

Inuyasha calls out, excitedly, "Awesome, Melody!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "That's right! I'm really glad that I'm not Ookami now!"

Melody takes a step and she says, seriously, "You can get up, wolf! I know that you're not hurt! Not from an attack like that!"

Koga looks at Melody, growling as he jumps up onto his feet, and Alexis says, annoyed, "Man! What a faker!? He's not hurt!"

Ayame says, with annoyance, "No joke, 'Lex!"

Ginta yells out, cheering, "I knew that Koga wouldn't be beaten that easily! Not by a rotten little half-breed!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "No, Taisho's sister is only toying with Koga! You remember what happened, yesterday, and not to mention that she knocked us down earlier today!"

Hakku says, annoyed, "Thanks for the reminder."

Koga wipes the blood from his lips, slyly, but soon turned to a frown when Melody smirks and steps up to him. Koga was trembling with shock and fear as Melody was getting closer and closer to him. As she was walking, Melody says, with a taunting tone, "Well, let's go! What are you waiting for?" Soon after, using super-speed, once again, Melody 'teleports' from sight and before Koga could realize Melody's foot smashed to his stomach, making him cough out blood. Melody takes her foot from Koga's stomach and gives Koga a boot in the head, throwing him back a lot. Melody rushes behind Koga and bashes his head to the ground, bouncing him upward. With lightning reflexes, Melody grabs onto Koga's ponytail, making him yelp in pain, and she calls out, "Gotcha!"

Melody roars out as she twirls herself, while taking Koga with her and he was yelling out in pain as his hair was being pulled as he was spinning. Melody yells out, while spinning in high speed, "Around and around and around the stupid wolf goes, where he's going to stop, nobody knows! One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…and…TEN!" Melody throws Koga away, sending him flying and screaming as he was heading towards his friends, but they got out of the way as Koga came zipping through them. Soon enough, Koga was slammed to the wall of the school, making an imprint of his body as he crashed with a nasty gash on his right arm, a few ribs broken, and he coughs out blood. Soon after, Koga slumps to the ground, temporary stunned.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Koga!" She and her friends and sister ran to the fallen wolf demon.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Ha! You see, in the end the fool is licking his wounds!"

Koga was lying on the ground, while his friends and girlfriend were at his aid as he was slowly getting up to stay in the fight. Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "No Koga! She's too strong for you to beat!"

Koga grunts while holding his ribs and he tells Kagome, weakly, "St…stay out of this, Kagome…! I'm not going to allow that mutt's sister to get the better of me!" Koga walks away from his friends and girlfriend and he charges at Melody, ready to fight once more.

Ayame says, with a sly grin, "What an idiot?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "You're rushing in to your suffering, wolf! But, that's not going to stop me!" Melody charges at Koga, with the two meeting, with Koga throwing at right hook at Melody, but she dodges and rams her fist to Koga's chest, breaking another rib and making him lose air. Koga then got in control as he sends a dozen punches at Melody's way, but she ended up dodging them effortlessly and blocking them, along with the kick Koga gave her, and Melody grabs the last punch with a sly smile.

Koga was getting angry at the fact that he was losing to a girl, much less a half-demon. Melody roars out as a blue aura bursts out of her body and she threw Koga into the air, which got him to yelps in shock and surprise as he was getting higher and higher, surprising Inuyasha and his friends, along with Koga's friends and girlfriend.

Hakku says, stunned, "Did she do that!?"

Melody, flared up with energy, jumps sky high into the air, going after Koga and surprising everyone below. Melody pasts by Koga as he was getting higher and bashes him back down with high speed. Koga yells out, fearfully as he was slammed into the ground hard, leaving an imprint of his body, breaking a rib and knocking the air from his mouth.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga!" Just as Kagome was going after her fallen boyfriend, Melody comes from the air and smashes her legs onto Koga's chest, making him yell out in pain and agony, horrifying Kagome and her friends, as another rib was broken and Koga then laid motionless. Melody gets off of Koga's chest and Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Hakku says, stunned, "Oh my god! That half-breed just beat Koga!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Leave him alone!" Kagome runs over to Koga, but Ayame uses her demon speed to get in front of Kagome and she swept her leg to trip Kagome, making her fall to her back. Ayame stomps onto Kagome's chest, making her yelp in pain, holding her in place and she says, nastily, "I don't think so, wench!"

Kagome tries to use her spiritual powers onto Ayame's ankle to loosen her hold on her, but for some reason it didn't work. Ayame says, with a sly grin, "Oops! Did I forget to mention that thanks to Inuyasha's sisters' demonic priestess magic, he and I, along with Alexis and Miroku, are immune to all of your priestess spells, magic, and powers!?"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kikyo yells out, horrified and stunned, "Please tell me you're kidding. Immune to all priestess spells, magic, and powers! Oh man! That would mean that we can't save Kagome, since if that happens, who knows what Hime would do to her!"

Ayame says, with a sly smirk, "Sorry, bitch, I guess that you're stuck here, until Melody is done with your damn boyfriend!" Ayame shoves her foot onto Kagome's chest, making her yelp in pain, and Kagome asks Ayame, weakly, "What's wrong with you? Didn't you once love Koga, before?"

Ayame growls and stomps onto Kagome's chest, breaking a rib, and causing her to cry out in pain. Ayame says, in an angered snarl, "If you ever mention that time that I was in love or have anything to do with that asshole, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T MAKE IT TO HIGH SCHOOL, HIGURASHI, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Ayame shoves her foot into Kagome's ribs, nearly breaking another one, and causing her to scream out in extreme pain.

Ginta and Hakku then run towards Ayame and Ginta yells out, seriously, "You leave her alone, Ayame!"

Melody raises her hand to the male wolf demons' direction and she roars out as she fires a physic blast at them, throwing them away from Ayame and slammed hard onto the wall losing consciousness as they slumped to the ground.

Kikyo yells out, horrified, "Ginta, Hakku!" Kikyo looks at Inuyasha and she calls out, seriously, "Taisho, call your sister off!"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "No."

Kikyo yells out, angrily, "What!?"

Alexis yells out, nastily, "Hey, didn't you hear Inuyasha just now, Higurashi! He just said no! What part of it didn't you understand!?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold firm tone, "And besides, Ookami is getting a serving of justice!"

Kikyo yells out, angrily, "You call getting beaten up in a pulp, justice!"

Ayame yells out, seriously, "You got that right, wench! So, what are you going to do about it!? You can't hurt us with your powers anymore, so basically you're powerless to stop us!"

Inuyasha tells Ayame and Melody, in a cold firm voice, "Ayame, Melody, make sure that those fools that you have in your mercy, get every ounce of pain that comes to them."

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Please, tell me that Taisho didn't just say that! What in the seven hells happened to him? Does he hate us that much? Does he hate me that much?"_

Ayame and Melody nods to each other and they says, with sly grins, "Right!" Soon after, the sounds of punches and kicks, along with Koga's and Kagome's screams of pain, rung as Kagome was thrown to the ground harshly, with multiple black and blues on her face, many cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, and her clothes torn in many places with many dirt stains. Koga's face was covered with a lot scratches and bruises.

Kikyo yells out to Inuyasha, angrily, "Damn you, half-breed! You're going to pay for give them that idea!" Kikyo charges towards Inuyasha with great anger, but Ayame uses her demon speed to intercept Kikyo and with five punches to the chest, Kikyo slumps to the ground, rendering herself unconscious.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Nicely done, Ayame."

Ayame gives Inuyasha a smile and she says, "No problem, Inu! I've always wanted to place this bitch in her place, ever since I've laid eyes on her."

Inuyasha walks towards Kikyo's motionless body, kicks her body to have her lying on her back, stomp on her chest, making her groan in pain, while looking at her with anger and contempt and he says, in a snarl, "This is for luring me into your 'love' ploys, throwing food at me and giving those damned wolves the idea of throwing me into the trashcan, bitch!" Inuyasha spits at Kikyo's face and he runs over to Kagome's motionless body.

Inuyasha looks at her unconscious form with cold anger and contempt. Inuyasha says, in a similar snarl, "And as for you, wench, this is for calling me a 'disgusting half-demon freak'!" Inuyasha spits at Kagome's face as well and Ayame went to Koga's unconscious form. Ayame looks at him with cold anger and contempt as she stomps onto his chest, making Koga groan out in pain, and she says, coldly, "This is for breaking your promise and humiliated me, asshole." Ayame spits at Koga's face as Zera's car came by the front of the school.

Melody yells out, "Hey, guys, Zera's here!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "It's about time!" Soon after, Hakku regains consciousness and he saw the motionless bodies of his friends and Melody turned her head towards him as Inuyasha and his friends got into the car.

Melody calls out, nastily, "Hey wolf, you better get these guys to a vet to get their wounds checked pretty soon. If not they might get some infections though from what I hear a rectal shot will do the trick." Which got snickering from Melody's brother and friends and Melody says, in a serious tone, "Plus, if I ever here from my brother or any one of my friends that you or any of your friends are terrorizing them! This beating will pale in comparison to what I or my siblings, Zera and Sesshomaru, would do to you guys and they're a hell a lot stronger than me, since they're full demons with the same kind of skills that I have and more, and they're immune to priestess magic, spells, or powers so don't go to your little priestesses for help!"

Hakku yelps in shock and he says, fearfully, _"A lot stronger than her…! Immune to priestess spells…! Oh man!"_

Melody calls out, with a sly grin, "Till then…!" Melody gets into the car and it drove off to the road.

Looking at the beaten and battered bodies of his friends, Hakku thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Oh man! What have we gotten ourselves into? Taisho's half-demon sister was bad enough, but taking on two full demons and they're related to Taisho! Oh man! Oh man! We're in trouble!"_


	3. Good while it lasts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

**Chapter 3: Good while it lasts**

At night, Inuyasha is on his bed, watching television, which would be an episode of Star Trek that is finishing up. Inuyasha sighs sadly thinking about how his favorite laptop was gone thanks to Koga Ookami. He swore that one day the young male wolf demon would pay. However, he was stunned on one thing and the erupting spirit energy that came from his body. He didn't remember what happened and his friends and Melody told him that he knocked down Koga with two punches. At first he didn't believe it, because he believed that Koga was so stronger than him because he was a full demon, while he was just a half-demon. He probably guessed that since Koga was reminding Ayame about him breaking up with her, it might have caused it.

Just then, there was a tap on his window and he turns to see a bush of reddish orange hair.

Knowing who it is, Inuyasha says perplexed, "Ayame? What's she doing here at this time of night?" Inuyasha walks towards the window, opens it up, and Ayame jumps into the room.

Inuyasha asks Ayame curiously, "What's up?"

Ayame says with a slight blush and a smile, "I'm checking see how are you. Besides, you're not the only one, who's leaving to do some training."

Inuyasha asks perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Ayame replies, "Well, Gramps is taking me away to all over the world for some training to become stronger."

Inuyasha asks, "Does Alexis and Miroku know about this?"

Ayame replies, "Not yet. I just wanted you to be the first one to know."

Inuyasha felt a slight blush to his face and Ayame says with a smile, "Plus, I wanted to watch a good movie and you're the only one that I know that has them."

Inuyasha nods his head and he says with a smile, "Okay!" Inuyasha goes over to his drawer of his desk, opens one out, which he had a selection of anime DVDs like Affections through Time, many anime Detective Conan DVDs, Dead Zone, The World's Strongest, Tree of Life, Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, The Poltergeist Project, and Protect the Waterfall Village. (AN: In this fic's world, Affections through Time isn't an Inuyasha movie, Dead Zone, The World's Strongest, and Tree of Life aren't DBZ movies, The Poltergeist Project isn't a YYH movie, and Protect the Waterfall Village isn't a Naruto movie)

Inuyasha tells Ayame with a smile, "Pick one!" Ayame goes over to the drawer, picked the movie, Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and she says with a smile, "I choose this one!" Inuyasha popped the movie into the DVD and he and Ayame went to sit on the bed to watch it. While the movie was playing the two were laughing at the funny quotes from the character Duo Maxwell. When Izayoi found out that Ayame was in her twelve-year-old son's room, she didn't mind at all. She even offered some popcorn and drinks for the two. As the movie was getting to the end, Ayame yawn as she fell asleep onto Inuyasha's left shoulder causing to blush once more. Inuyasha didn't know why he was blushing as Ayame was sleeping on his shoulder. He knew that he only blushed when Kagome was around. Just having that name in his mind, made his blood boil and his heart filled with anger, rage, and hatred for the black haired human. The reason why Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome was that he believed her to be nothing like the humans that he met, who are disgusted with him because he was a half-demon. However, he was wrong, but he didn't care since he hated her with all his heart and soul. With Ayame, she hasn't, once look down on him since he was a half-demon and was fun to have around. Also, as she was sleeping on his shoulder, Ayame looked kind of cute sleeping on his shoulder. This was the first time that a girl had slept onto his shoulder and it felt almost good.

Inuyasha then moved to carry his sleeping friend off of him, carried her to his bed, placed the covers over the sleeping girl's body, and tucked her in. Inuyasha decided that Ayame could sleep on the bed, while he can sleep on the floor, being a gentleman. Besides, he was sleeping on the same bed as Ayame and she finds out, she'll have his head for being a pervert. The last thing that Inuyasha want to happen to make Ayame pissed off at him. After getting changing it his Spiderman pajamas, covers, sheets, and pillows for himself from the closet, Inuyasha went to the side of the bed, laid his sheets on the floor, laid himself onto the bed, and covered himself. Inuyasha takes off his glasses, places them on his nightstand, and soon went to sleep, after whispering, "Good night, Ayame."

-:-.-:-

It was middle of the night, as Ayame's eyelids opened and she sat up and looked around that she's still at Inuyasha's house. Ayame then looked down from the side of the bed to see Inuyasha, sleeping peacefully. Ayame jumps off the bed and landed at the other side of Inuyasha's sleeping form. Ayame smiled at Inuyasha's sleeping form and thought that he looked cute when he was asleep. As soon as Ayame found out, what she was thinking, she shook the thoughts out while thinking and making tears, _"Oh no! Never again! I'm not going to allow myself to fall in love! It leads to nothing but pain!"_ She kneed down to his side, tapped his forehead and she whispers, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!"

Inuyasha groans as he opened his eyes as he looked up to see Ayame was looking at him. Inuyasha sat up, got his glasses from the nightstand, places them back on, and he says with a smile, "So, I see that you've already woken up, huh?"

Ayame says with a smile, "Yeah, thanks for offering me your bed, Inu."

Inuyasha gained a slight blush and he says looking away, "Sure, no problem. Anything to help." The two were silent for three minutes and Inuyasha asks plainly, "So, you're going to do some training of your own with your grandfather?"

Ayame nods her head and she says, "Yeah, I don't know how long this training will take."

Inuyasha says with a smile, "I've got a little spell for you to use! It's something that Zera gave me for to help me through Genkai's training."

Ayame asks curiously, "What is it?"

Inuyasha says with a smile, "All you have to do is focus, all of your anger, rage, and hatred in your heart and you'll find your answer."

Ayame says perplexed, "Focus my anger, rage, and hatred! Okay! Sounds crazy enough to work though!" Ayame closed her eyes and tries to focus all her anger, rage, and hatred that was inside her heart. Soon after, the memories of what happened with her and Koga were entered into his mind. She also saw in her mind, the painful rejection that she had to deal with from Koga, telling her that she was nothing like Kagome. She had never been so humiliated in all her life. She also remembers all the insults and abuse that Inuyasha's gotten in the past, mostly by Koga. All of the memories that she had with Koga, good and bad, had no absolute meaning to her what's so ever as her anger, rage, and hatred towards the young male wolf demon grew more and more. Soon after, Ayame opened her eyes and they've changed from kind and gentle to full coldness, anger, rage, hatred, and emptiness in them.

Inuyasha asks curiously, "How do you feel?"

Ayame replies in an icy and monotone voice unlike her before, "I'm fine, Inuyasha." Ayame says with a cold sly grin, "Actually, I never felt any better, Inu. I have a sudden desire to rip apart a certain asshole to shreds and make him pay for humiliating me."

Inuyasha says with a cold smile, "I'm glad to hear that, Ayame. I know that you'll be able to tear that damn fleabag apart. We'll do it, together! The next time that we'll see him and his damn gang, along with that little bitch of a girlfriend of his, we'll make all of them pay for what they did."

Ayame says with her regular smile, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says with his regular smile, "Anytime! I knew that it'll work! I mean it worked for me, when I told my brother and sister about what happened on Valentine's Day."

Ayame says, plainly, "So, that's what was up with your tone when you were with Ookami and his damn gang." Ayame says with a cold sly smile, "I like it."

Inuyasha says with a cold sly grin, "Oh I knew you would."

Ayame says with a smile, "You know, Inuyasha, you've done so many nice things for me and I haven't done anything much to repay you."

Inuyasha says smiling, "You didn't have to do anything! I'm just grateful that…" Ayame didn't let Inuyasha finish at all as she suddenly embraces him and passionately kisses him on the lips causing Inuyasha to widely flush cheery red in his cheeks. This was Inuyasha's first kiss and he was surprised that this was even happening. He knew that Ayame had a thing for Koga, but he guessed that it turned to dust when he got her to do the spell that Zera told him, the same way that his feelings for Kagome went away. Inuyasha was still stunned that he was getting kissed and soon enough, a great feeling of pleasure comes over him. Unable to control himself, Inuyasha closes his eyes, embraces Ayame's waist, closes him closer to him, and returns the kiss with the same amount of passion.

The two releases from their kiss and they looked at each other with surprise. Inuyasha says surprised, "Wow."

Ayame asks with a slight blush and smiling, "You liked it?"

Inuyasha nods his head, shyly, and he says, "Y…yeah."

Ayame says shyly, "I have to admit it that I kind of liked it too. You want to go, again?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit and he didn't have any regrets on his next move. He then went for Ayame's lips again kissing her again and Ayame returning it with the same passion. With some experience of kissing herself, Ayame licked Inuyasha's bottom lip as Inuyasha opens his mouth and Ayame's tongue went inside his mouth, tasting Inuyasha's unexplored mouth, taking him by surprise as he broke up the kiss.

Ayame asks perplexed, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha breathes heavily and he says stunned, "Your tongue went inside my mouth! Was that supposed to be a kiss!?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, remembering that this was Inuyasha's first time experience a kiss, and she replies, "Uh yeah! It's a French kiss and it's quite popular! Of course, that's what my sister, Suzame says."

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit, places a smile on his face, and he says, "It's kind of weird, but that didn't mean that I don't like it."

Ayame says with a sly smile, "You want more, then." Ayame then kisses Inuyasha's lips again, returning to the passionate kiss as their two tongues mate with each other, tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and began to duel with their tongues as well.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, _"Mmm…Ayame's lips…I shouldn't be doing this…but she tastes so sweet…"_

Ayame thinks in her mind, _"Wow…Inu tastes so sweet…like…like chocolate…I don't think that we should be doing this…but it feels so good to care…"_

As their tongues dueled, Ayame manages to win out their 'duel', gently pushing her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, and tasting his mouth and saliva. After ten minutes of kissing, the two released from their little 'make-out' session and Ayame asks breathlessly, "Did you like that?"

Inuyasha says with a smile, "Yeah!" Inuyasha then says plainly, "You know, Ayame, you can stay for the night here. I mean we could use some company since we're leaving tomorrow."

Ayame says with a smile, "Sure. Gramps will understand! He's not one of those demons that would look down onto half-demons anyways." The two talked for about an hour, even Inuyasha threw in about what happened between him and Kagome at school.

Ayame bursts out laughing and she says in a whisper, "Oh my god! You actually said that to her!"

Inuyasha says coldly, "Yeah, the little bitch asked for it. You can't just act so nice, after hurting someone, and expect to get good results!"

Ayame says with a smile, "I guess that you're right, Inu." Suddenly, Ayame throws her arms to Inuyasha's neck, pulling him to a hug, catching him off guard, and Inuyasha asks perplexed, "Ayame?"

Just then, Inuyasha smelt fresh tears coming from Ayame's eyes and he absolutely hated seeing girls cry. Ayame says while tears were coming from her eyes, "I don't see why we have to be so apart from each other!"

Inuyasha pulled his good friend to hug and he says rubbing her back calmly, "I know how you feel, Ayame. I hate being apart from you too. You're the first full demon outside my family that hasn't looked down at me or treated me like dirt, since I'm a half-demon, once. I really appreciate that, Ayame, I really do."

Ayame asks with a smile, "You remember the first time we met?"

Inuyasha replies, "Yeah, it was during my and Melody twelfth birthday and Alexis, Miroku, Melody, and I find you, sitting in a corner by yourself, crying your eyes out. My mother and your grandfather were childhood friends, so you were invited there as well. Then, we offered you cake and the rest of us became friends, after that day."

Ayame says coldly, "You have a certain wolf demon asshole for that."

Inuyasha says in a whisper, "Let's forget about dumb old Ookami for now."

Ayame smiles and she says sadly, "Yeah, you're right." Ayame then shedding some tears and she says weakly, "Oh god, I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says sadly, "I'm going to miss you too, Ayame. I hope we get to see each other again." Inuyasha then felt like he was going ask something to Ayame that he may not have the guts to tell her, but decided to do it anyways. Inuyasha says a bit nervously, "Ayame, I know this is too soon, but…"

Ayame pulls back as she looks at her dog-eared friend in the eye and she asks, "What is it, Inu?"

Inuyasha asks a bit nervously, "I know that you might not go for it, but I'll ask it anyways…! Ayame Hime, would you be the honor…of being…my girl…girlfriend?" Inuyasha braced himself for the punch in the face, but instead Ayame threw herself onto him, knocking him down with her on top of Inuyasha, while hugging him.

Ayame replies seriously, "When Ookami broke my heart and humiliated me, my heart and pride were shot down completely and I swore that I'll never love again no matter what."

Inuyasha was feeling hurt by those words, knowing that she's rejected him too. Ayame then says seriously, "But, when I met you and the others, my heart was healing little by little and I was trying to get over that asshole. It was your kindness towards me that was healing my heart, Inuyasha. I tried so much to hate Ookami for what he's done to me and I really did, but I couldn't. Then, that asshole had to remind me about that awful day just because I was your friend. Afterwards, you attacked him, when he struck a blow to my heart and pride. Thanks to you, Inuyasha, my heart and pride has healed. So, I'm willing to give being your girlfriend a chance."

This surprised Inuyasha and he says stunned, "Are you saying…?"

Ayame pulled up to look Inuyasha in the eye, smiling, and she says, "Yes, Inuyasha Taisho, I will be your girlfriend, if you'd be my boyfriend."

Inuyasha nods his head and he says smiling, "You bet!" The two sealed the deal with a hug and kiss and they parted their lips. Inuyasha says seriously, "I promise that I'll never hurt you like that asshole did."

Ayame says with a smile, "And I promise you that I'll never hurt you like that asshole's little girlfriend has." Ayame then laid her head onto Inuyasha's chest as sleep soon caught up with her and Inuyasha soon followed her.

Author's Note: I know what you guys are thinking and wondering why I made this an Inu/Aya fic, because of the fluff. Well, I'm not you see it'll be an Inu/Kag and Kog/Aya fic in the later chapter and so on. I know that you guys must be thinking that I hate Koga, because of the bashing, but I don't. In fact, he's one of my favorite characters. In the first few chapters, he starts of as a prick and an asshole, but in the later chapters he starts to warm up a bit, which is why Ayame gets with him in the end. In this fic, I want Inuyasha and Ayame act to gain a mixture of the coldness, emotionless, level-headedness, and the 'I'm better than you' behaviors of Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, Heero Yuy from the early Gundam Wing episodes, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade first season, Koji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier, Ryoga from the Prince of Tennis, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Paul from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Vegeta from Dragonball Z/GT. Of course, like in the original story Inuyasha goes away for training, but this time, it's only five years instead of four and he as well as Ayame, still holds hatred and will be nasty, harsh, mean, and cold to his tormentors, including Kagome, while Ayame is colder, harsher, nastier, and meaner towards Koga as well. Plus, I'd like to thank Kikyo Hater and Naruto Master of Jutsu for being the beta reader of this chapter.


	4. Going Away

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! I also do not own the Japanese Opening of Dragonball GT!! Dan Dan! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise. Plus, I'm going to be adding some characters from Digimon, starting with this chapter.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Kikyo Hater and Naruto Master of Jutsu's help as beta readers for this fic.

**Chapter 4: Going away**

It is morning time, as the sun's rays came to Inuyasha's motionless form as his arm was wrapped around the sleeping Ayame's waist. Suddenly, shadows were on the two sleeping preteens and a clawed finger had poked Inuyasha's forehead, with the fingertip, waking him up. Inuyasha looked up to see that his mother, brother, and sisters, along his two human friends, Alexis and Miroku, who had a perverted grin on his face, were looking at him with perplexed looks. Inuyasha yelps in shock, waking up Ayame as she looked up and she yelps in shock as well.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "It's not what it look like! I swear!"

Miroku says with the perverted grin, "Uh huh! Sure!" Alexis bashes him on the head and she says annoyed, "Miroku, cut it out!"

Izayoi giggles and she says, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I know there wasn't anything going on here."

Sesshomaru says with a sly smile, "Plus, you know that you're too much of a wimp to try anything."

Inuyasha glares at his brother and Ayame tells Sesshomaru seriously, "Sesshomaru, I'd watch what you say to my boyfriend for now on." Everyone, except for Sesshomaru, who had his eyes, widened in shock, gasps in shock and Melody says stunned, "Boyfriend!!"

Zera looks at Inuyasha, who was cheery face, and she asks curiously, "Is this true, Inu?"

Inuyasha nods, shyly, and he yells out seriously, "But nothing happened! I swear!"

Ayame says seriously, "That's right! We're too young! Besides, we're only twelve-years-old remember!"

Izayoi tells Ayame, with a warm smile, "I know that, Ayame. I'm not crossed at all. I fully trust you with my son. I'll see if breakfast is ready." Izayoi walked out of the room and Alexis says with a smile, "So, I guess that you're finally over Koga Ookami, huh?"

Ayame says, coldly, "Alexis, please reframe from saying that asshole's full name in front of my face." Everyone, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who widened his eyes, gasps in shock from the coldness from Ayame's voice and Miroku asks perplexed, "What happened to Ayame's voice? It's so cold and emotionless."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Miroku. I taught her the spell that Zera taught me for getting through her training and forgetting about dumb old Ookami."

Miroku says perplexed, "Training?"

Ayame says, "Yeah, Gramps is taking me away to all over the world for training."

Alexis says sadly, "So, you're leaving for how long?"

Ayame says plainly, "Don't know! It could take weeks, months, or even many years."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hopefully, we get to see each other, again."

Miroku says, with his own smile, "Yeah, sure." Later, we find Sesshomaru and Zera carrying Inuyasha's things towards Zera's car, while their mother's loving embrace was squashing Inuyasha and Melody. Miroku and Alexis already said their goodbyes and left for school, with Alexis warning Inuyasha and Ayame to send her a telepathic messages often or else. Taking the blonde haired girl's threat into consideration, two promises her that. Izayoi lets go off Inuyasha and Inuyasha says, "See you later!"

Izayoi nods her head and she says, "Yeah! See you later!"

Ayame then embraces Inuyasha and whispers, "I'll miss you."

Inuyasha embraces back and he says, "Same here." The two shared a kiss and Ayame running away with tears coming down her eyes. Inuyasha walked towards Zera's car, after saying goodbye to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gets in the backseat behind the driver's seat, while Zera and Melody entering the car, with Zera going to the driver's seat and Melody going to the passenger's seat. As Izayoi waved her hand, the car had moved back away from the front garage and drove down the open road.

-:-.-:-

Meanwhile, we find Miroku and Alexis walking down the path to their school and both of them in silence. Alexis says, in a sad tone, "I can't believe that they're gone already."

Miroku says, solemnly, "I know what you mean. We've gotten used with Inuyasha and Ayame with us, walking our way to school." Miroku then tells Alexis, with a smile, "But we'll see them again I know we will!"

Alexis says, with a sigh, "I hope you're right, Miroku."

-:-.-:-

At the side of the school, we find Koga and his gang standing there waiting for Inuyasha and his friends to show up. They now had crossed looks on their faces, courtesy of Melody, and wanted some payback. They all had bandages on their faces, their ribs were bandaged since Kagome and Kikyo were too injured to heal them as well and Koga's arm was bandaged as well.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Kagome and Kikyo walking towards them with Kagome kissing Koga on the lips. Kagome's forehead, arms, ribs, and legs were bandaged as well as Kikyo's ribs were bandaged as well.

Koga replies seriously, "We're waiting for that dog and his friends to show up! It's payback time for making me look like a fool yesterday!"

Kagome says plainly, "I still can't believe that Taisho even got his sister to attack us like he did though. I know that he hates us, but that's going a bit overboard." Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh who am I kidding? We deserve this for the grief we gave Taisho in the past."_

Kikyo says, in an angered tone, "I know how you feel, Kagome. Taisho had his sister made me look like a fool and had his sister to attack every last one of us. He's going to pay, along with that bitch, Ayame Hime!"

Koga looks ahead of the students and spots Miroku and Alexis walking towards the school, but no Inuyasha or Ayame. Koga says, seriously, "Something's not here!"

Koga's friends and girlfriend looked towards Miroku and Alexis and Kagome says seriously, "I don't see Ayame or Taisho with them! I don't get it! Taisho always goes with his friends to school."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to question them!" Koga and his group walked towards Inuyasha's friends and Koga yells out, "Hey!"

Alexis and Miroku looked at Koga and Alexis says, in a snarl, "Oh great. What do you freaks want?"

Kikyo asks, in a nasty tone, "We'll be asking the questions here, Rhodes! Hime and Taisho where are they? Wasn't they supposed to be with you guys?"

Alexis replies, with a snort, "What's it to you, Higurashi?"

Koga asks seriously, "I'm going to asks this once! Where are that bitch and that half-breed?"

Miroku replies nastily, "Why should we tell you? So, you and your goons could terrorize them, again?"

Alexis yells out, in a nasty tone, "That's just like you, Ookami! You pick on people that you think are weaker than you! Just like a typical bully!" Alexis calls out to Sesshomaru, telepathically and seriously, _**"Sesshomaru, we may need your help on this!"**_

Kagome says, in a begging tone, "Please, just tell us where they are and we'll leave you guys alone!"

Alexis tells Kagome nastily, "Two words, bitch. Fuck you! We're not going to tell you, so you can go and terrorize our friend like usual! So, beat it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You heard the lady!" Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru be the side of the two sides and Koga asks curiously, "Oh are you? You reek of that filthy mutt, Taisho, but you're a full demon."

Sesshomaru says, in a cold firm tone, "So, I see that you're the ones, who have been terrorizing my little brother."

Koga's friends and girlfriend yelps in shock and fear and Hakku says fearfully, "Wait! You're Taisho's brother!"

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "That's right, disgusting wolves and bitches! This is Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's elder brother!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"Whoa! That's Taisho's brother! It's like Hakku said! He is a full demon and is stronger than Taisho's sister, Melody. I really hope that he doesn't fight us now."_

Koga says, in a sneer, "So, you're that dog's full demon brother that Hakku told us about. Probably, you'd like to tell us where your half-breed brother is hiding!" In a flash, Sesshomaru grabs Koga by the throat and lifts him up from where his feet were daggling in the air.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Koga tries to break free from Sesshomaru's iron grip, but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't and Sesshomaru says, in a flat monotone voice, "Don't you dare talk to me like that as if you're any superior to me, you disgusting wolf club." Sesshomaru encloses his grip even more, making Koga lose air to his lungs and he says, in a cold firm tone, "It's true that half-demons, like my little brother and baby sister, may disgust me from time to time, but disgusts me the most are loud mouthed wolf demons, who believe that they can walk over people who they think are weaker than him."

Kagome yells out, in a serious and angered tone, "Leave him alone! You're killing him, you big bully!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "I think you need another lesson about your place in this world, wench!" Kagome was punched in the chest and thrown the ground.

Kikyo, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Zera was above her and Alexis says perplexed, "Zera?"

Ginta says, in shock, "No way! It's her again! One of Taisho's sisters, but this one's a full demon too!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, nastily, "Ding! Ding! Ding! That pathetic wolf gets the million-dollar question, right! You want a consolation prize to go with it, dork!" Everyone turns to see Inuyasha and Melody with their arms crossed with sly grins on their faces.

Kikyo yells out, in a serious tone, "It's Taisho and his sister, again!"

Miroku asks curiously, "What are Inuyasha and his sisters doing back here?"

Melody grabs hold of Inuyasha's hand and used Instant Transmission to teleport themselves to get Miroku and Alexis and teleported to the front door of the school. Inuyasha turns to Koga and his gang and he says, in a cold nasty tone, "If you idiots didn't get the memo, I'm leaving this dump!"

Kagome yells out, in a surprised tone, "You're leaving!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold nasty tone, "That's right, bitch! So, you, your damn sister, and your fleabag boyfriend won't have me to kick around anymore! I'm out of here! So long sucker, see ya, bon voyage, arrivederci, sayonara, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, I'll let the doorknob hit me where the good Lord split me, I'm not coming back around here no more, hasta la vista, I'm kicking rocks and getting the hell out."

While being choked, Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What!? He left without a lesson taught by me! That coward! If he thinks he can avoid me by running away, then he has another thing coming!"_ Koga tries to loosen Sesshomaru's grip and he thinks, _"As soon I get this overgrown dog off of me of course!"_

Inuyasha huffs and he says coldly, "Let's go, guys, I've got a school to drop and leave for good!"

Kikyo steps up and she says, in a serious tone, "Oh no, Taisho! You're not leaving until you've been taught a lesson about not learning your place, half-breed!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I believe it's _you_ that doesn't know your place already, wench!" Zera then kicks Kikyo's chest throwing her to the ground and Kagome yells out, in a horrified tone, "Kikyo!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "That was a warning kick! Next time, that little bitch opens her mouth the next one will be more painful!"

Inuyasha and Melody walks into the school to have his information transferred from this school. While at the school, we see many students looking fearfully at Melody as she was walking with Inuyasha.

One demon student says, in a fearful tone, "Oh man! What's Inuyasha Taisho's sister doing here!?"

Another demon student says fearfully, "I really hope that she's not going to come to this school for now on! One half-breed was bad enough, but another one and she can kick some major butt!"

The third demon student says, "No joke, dude! I heard that she's hardcore, man! I even heard that she kicked Koga Ookami and his gang's tails, along with Ookami's girl, even though she's a priestess in training, with ease and she negated Kikyo Higurashi's blasts with ease yesterday at during lunch! If we fight her, we're toast!"

After walking Miroku and Alexis to their first class and bidding them goodbye, the Taisho twins made it through the front office, after Melody scared many of the demon students away with yelling 'boo'. After a few more minutes, the twins got out of the office when their work was done. They again walked through the sea of human and demon students, who were looking at Melody fearfully. As they made it to the door, Melody yells out, "Boo!" The students yelp in fear and shock as they ran away from the twins while the twins laughed at this. They walked out of the door and Sesshomaru threw Koga to the ground on his back. Sesshomaru then places his foot onto Koga's chest causing him to groan in pain.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga! Let him go!"

Sesshomaru ignores her and he yells out to Inuyasha and Melody, "Melody, take Inuyasha to the car!"

Melody nods her head and she says, "Right!" Melody grabs onto Inuyasha's wrist, places her right index and middle fingers on her forehead, and used Instant Transmission to teleport her and Inuyasha to the car.

Kagome thinks in her mind, after seeing the Instant Transmission, _"Whoa! That's fast! How could a half-demon be that fast?"_

Kikyo thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"I don't believe it! We're getting beat by these demons and half-demon! Could Demon Priestess Energy be that powerful?"_

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "Let this be a warning to you all! If I find out that you've been messing with my brother's friends while we're gone, the next beating will be worse!" Sesshomaru places his right index and middle fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to teleport himself away and off of Koga. His friends and girlfriend runs towards him and Zera used her superior speed to teleport by her car and siblings.

Melody calls out, in a serious tone, "And don't even think about finding Inuyasha! He'll be leaving with us for now on! Plus, don't even try to find Ayame too, because she left also!"

Koga says, in a stunned tone, "Ayame left!?" For some reason, Koga was surprised and a little hurt that Ayame left without saying goodbye to him.

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Melody, what's the point? It'll take years or more to find Inuyasha and Ayame with their brain power!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's true, sis especially since there is more of a chance that Miroku will stop being a pervert then the wolves and their masters will be able to find Inuyasha and Ayame even with a map that has step-by-step instructions on how to get there." Zera and Melody laughed at this, while Inuyasha placed a smirk on his face as Kagome looked ahead towards them.

Zera says, "I think it's time for us to go, guys!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious voice, "Now goodbye and good riddance to you all! I hope that I never have to see your damn faces ever again in this life or the next!" Inuyasha points at Kagome and he says, coldly, "And especially yours…" Kagome gasps as she was hurt by Inuyasha's hateful words and the three Taisho siblings got into the car, while Kagome sees Inuyasha getting into the car and closing it. Kagome thinks in her mind, _"He's actually leaving! I don't know why that I care for some reason, but I wanted to apologize to him. Before, I noticed that he kept glancing at me and I thought it was pretty sweet of him to write a poem for me. But, it's too late, now he hates us and he hates me the most!"_ Unknown to Kagome, a tear came from her eye as she sees Zera's car leaving the school, taking Inuyasha to who knows where…

-:-.-:-

Four hours later, in the countryside of Japan, we find Zera's car running down the open road as it went towards a shrine.

In the car, Zera tells her siblings, with a smile, "We're here?"

Inuyasha asks Melody, "Hey, Melody, those techniques as well as that Shadow Clone Jutsu. Did you learn that from Master Genkai?"

Melody nods her head and she replies, "That's right! The number of Shadow Clones is determined by the amount of chakra, spiritual, or demonic energy that you posses and I could go to Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu with fifty-five clones of myself."

Soon enough, the Taisho siblings got out of the car and got to the entrance of the shrine. The three Taishos walked through the forest and there were signs that were in bold letters and said, 'No full demons or full humans allowed at this shrine!', 'I'm warning you demons and humans don't enter!', and the last one said, 'You were warned, moron!' Zera then took out a pendant with a green stone hanging around and placed it around her neck.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "I was wondering why Master Genkai would want no human or demon around here?"

Zera replies, with a smile, "That's because that Master Genkai trains half demons to become trained demon slayers, when called out on missions. That's the kind of work that you'll do, when you're ready."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "This is so cool! Soon, I'm going to be strong and powerful like you guys are!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "What are you going to do with your new powers, Inu?"

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "While the first thing I want is to lay any justice towards demons and humans that hurts half demons, like me. To show them, how it feels to be powerless and afraid."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Just don't lose what you are, just to prove a point, but those wolves that picked on you as well as that little priestess bitch are an exception to that rule. You can go all out on them if you want."

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "Sure thing sis." Soon after, the three Taisho siblings got to the stairway and started walking up the stairs. After twenty minutes of walking up the stairs, the Taisho siblings got to the top of the hill and found a shrine house around the corner.

Just then, a young feminine voice calls out, "Melody! Zera!" Soon after, the three turns to see a group of young teenagers, along with short creatures, coming towards them.

One of those young teenagers was a boy the same age as Inuyasha and Melody with black messy hair, with deep brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt that had tag necklace of a kanji symbol of Freedom underneath it with dark blue pants, with green wristbands and black shoes. The aura around this boy gave off a seriousness, rebellion, and sarcastic. By the boy was a blue and white dog like creature with red boxing gloves on its hands and red headband tied to his forehead.

Another was a young teenaged girl at the same age as the black haired boy with blackish/really dark brown that can be mistaken for black in a ponytail that goes to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long dark blue tunic, with a red sash tied around her waist, black sleeveless shirt underneath and black leggings, and purple shoes. Under her top was a tag necklace that had a kanji symbol of Persistence. By her side was a floating, a small pink and light green creature with a plant on its head.

Beside the young black haired teenaged boy was a girl of the same age with long black hair, but shortened up with braids in her hair, and brown eyes. She wore a long black tunic, with a red sash tied around her waist, red sleeveless shirt underneath, which had the same tag necklace with the kanji symbol of Pride in it, and white leggings and purple shoes. The aura around this girl gave off was tomboyish and similar to the young boy beside her. By her side is a humanoid yellow and white fox-like creature with purple glows that have the yin-yang symbol on the backhand part of the gloves.

Next to the braided girl was another female, the same age, with brown hair tied to two pigtails with red ribbons, with brown eyes. She wore a uniform similar to the dark brown haired girl's with the ponytail except that the tunic was bright red, with black-sleeved shirt, under her tunic, green pants, a yellow sash tied around her waist. Under her shirt was a tag necklace with the kanji symbol of Heart. On her right shoulder was a rabbit like creature with brown fur, three horns on its head and long rabbit ears with pink marks.

Next to the pigtailed girl was a male of the same age and his facial appearance was the male version of the pigtailed girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Kai Hiwatari from the second Beyblade series, Beyblade V-force.

At the other side of the black haired boy was a brown and spiky haired boy of the same age with brown eyes. He wore a bright red short tunic, a dark blue sash around his waist, and a green sleeveless shirt with the tag necklace of the kanji symbol of Life, and leggings as well as blue shoes. By behind him was a large red reptile creature with black markings all over its body, white chest area, black hazard sign on the center of its white chest, bat-like ears, and a kind and gentle look on its face.

Beside the brown haired boy was a girl of the same age, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail that was a length behind her back and deep brown eyes, with the facial appearance of that made her a female version of the brown haired boy beside her. She wore a long light blue tunic, a purple sash around her waist, a dark purple sleeveless shirt with the tag necklace of the kanji symbol of Purity, and matching leggings as well as blue shoes. On her shoulder was another creature that's cat like, with white fur, beautiful blue eyes, dark violet strands of purple hair, yellow gloves with red markings covering her claws, white and dark violet tail, and a golden ring around its tail.

By the brown haired ponytail was another girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with light blue piercing eyes. She wore a black tunic, with dark blue sash tied around her waist, red sleeved shirt underneath and matching leggings with red shoes.

Beside the blonde haired girl was a boy of the same age as the blonde, with the same facial appearance as the blonde haired girl, with piercing light blue eyes. He wore a black fighting uniform with a red collar and black fighting shoes.

And finally, behind the black gelled boy was a tall boy of the same age as the other three with red hair that's short and well-combined with a 'V' shape across the top portion of the scalp, black eyes, and wearing no shirt showing off a muscular developed chest for a boy his age, white pants, with a white trench coat, with black boots.

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Hey, guys?"

The braided girl points at Inuyasha and she asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Inuyasha looking at the strange creatures with the new group of people and he asks, in a fearful tone in her voice, "Who am I?" Inuyasha points at the red reptile by the brown and spiky haired boy and he asks, "What the hell's that?"

The brown and spiky haired boy says, with a smile, "It's a Digimon?"

Inuyasha says perplexed, "Digiwhat?"

Melody says, with a smile, "Digimon, Inuyasha! You see some of us were given Digimon partners while back four years ago." Melody calls out, "Falcomon, come here!" Soon after, an owl like Digimon with black feathers, yellow eyes and wears a purple top; similar to a ninja came flying by Melody's side.

Falcomon says with a smile, "Hello again, Melody."

Melody points at Inuyasha and she says, "Falcomon, this is my brother, Inuyasha." Melody then points at Falcomon and says, "Inuyasha, this is my Digimon partner, Falcomon, Rookie level, vaccine, and bird type Digimon, with special attacks: Ninja Blade and Firecracker Smokescreen."

Inuyasha replies, with a polite tone, "It's nice to meet you, Falcomon."

Falcomon says with a smile, "Same here!"

Zera says, with a smile, "Guys, Inuyasha will be training here."

The black haired-gelled boy says, with a snort, "Him, training here at 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'? You're kidding, Zera, he's scrawny, weak, and looks like a dork!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and the dark brown haired girl and brown haired girl with the pigtails smashed their fists to the black haired boy's head, making him yelp in pain.

The pigtailed girl tells the black haired boy, in a scolding tone, "Yusuke, cut it out! In case, you're forgetting he's the youngest, meaning he's one of us."

The dark brown haired girl says, seriously, "Keiko's right, bro! So, knock it off!"

The black haired boy, known as Yusuke, tells Inuyasha, sheepishly, "Sorry about that, bud! I was only joking. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I and my two sisters are from the Ma-zoku clan." Yusuke points at the dog like Digimon and he says, "And this is my Digimon partner, Gaomon, a Rookie level, data, and beast type Digimon with special attacks: Double Backhand, Speed Jab, and Rolling Upper!"

The pigtailed girl, known as Keiko, says, with a kind smile, "I'm Keiko Yukimura." Keiko points at the rabbit like Digimon and she says, kindly, "This is my Digimon partner, Lopmon, a Rookie level, data, and beast type Digimon with special attacks: Petit Twister and Blazing Ice!"

Lopmon says, with a kind tone, "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Keiko then at the shoulder-length brown haired boy and she says, kindly, "And this is my younger twin brother, Alister Yukimura."

Alister says, with a sly grin, "Yo! We're from the To-zoku clan."

The braided haired girl says, with her own sly grin, "The name's Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's younger twin sister." Kira points at the fox Digimon and she says, "This is Renamon, a Rookie level, data, and beast warrior type Digimon with special attacks: Diamond Storm and Power Paw."

The dark brown haired girl says, with a kind smile, "I'm Hikari Urameshi, but my family and friends calls out me 'Kari' and I'm Yusuke's and Kira's elder twin sister, two seconds older than Yusuke and four seconds older than Kira."

Yusuke and Kira says, drolly and in unison, "And she never let's us forget it."

Hikari points at the floating Digimon and she says, with a sly smile, "That's right! This is Lalamon, a Rookie level, data, and plant type Digimon with special attacks: Seed Blast, Sing-a-Song, and Lala Spiral."

The brown and spiky haired boy says, with a kind smile, "It's always nice to meet a fellow half demon. I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden points at the reptile Digimon and he says, "This is my Digimon partner and best friend, Guilmon, a red reptile Digimon, Rookie level, Virus Type, Special Attacks are Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker."

The pony-tailed brown haired girl says, with her own kind smile, "And I'm Jaden's younger twin sister, Jennifer Yuki, but people just call me 'Jenny', we're from the Da-zoku clan." Jenny then points at the catlike Digimon and she says, "This is my Digimon partner, Gatomon! She a Rookie level and vaccine type Digimon with special attacks like Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism."

The shoulder length blonde haired girl says, kindly, "My name's Mina Tucker!" Mina points at the shoulder length black haired boy and says, "And this is my younger twin brother Kino Tucker. We're from the Da-jinn tribe and I'm three seconds older than Kino."

Kino says, annoyed, "And she doesn't let me forget it too."

The orange haired boy says, with a smile, "And I'm Kuzama Kuwabara, but people just call me 'Kuwabara'."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all!" Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Don't the Da-jinn clan serve under the Da-zoku clan?"

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "They do, but we rather break that tradition."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "But still it's good to see that there are more half demons like me with the same problems as I do!"

Yusuke eyes Kuwabara and he says, plainly, "Well, one of us is a pure human being. But Kuwabara's nothing like those damned humans and demons that go and attack us just because we're were born one part human and one part demon. All of us, except for Kuwabara, who lives with his sister, Shizuru, have lost our parents and families and Grandma Genkai took us in as her own children."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Grandma Genkai?"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "It's a nickname that Yusuke, Kino, Alister, and I made for her. However, there are a few full demons and humans that we respect and Zera and Sesshomaru are two of them, even though Sesshomaru doesn't show it."

Just then, the doors to the temple opened and four figures came out. One was a young male of 13 years of age with rose red hair that flows slightly past his shoulders with one strand of red hair flowing by the front side of each ear with emerald green eyes, and he is wearing a long yellow tunic outlined in blue, with a white long sleeved shirt and pants, with a black shoes.

The next person is a short person with wildly spiked black hair, with white trim in it, red eyes, and wearing a black shirt, pants, and boots under a black cloak.

The other person is a female with light blue hair and red eyes and wearing an ice-blue kimono with white socks and open-toed sandals, which exposed the white socks that she wears over her feet.

Finally, between the black clad person and red haired male stood an old woman who looked to be about the 60 years of age. She had faded pink hair with brown eyes. She wore a red tunic outlined in purple. Under her tunic she wore a white long sleeved shirt and green pants. A teal sash helped keep her tunic in place. On top of her pink hair was a purple hat.

The old woman tells Zera and Melody, with a smile, "Zera, Melody, it's nice to see you two again."

Zera says, with a smile, "The pleasure is mine, Master Genkai."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, stunned, _"You're kidding me! That old hag is actually Genkai!"_

Genkai looks at Inuyasha and she says, in a plain tone, "Is this your brother?"

Melody says, with a smile, "Yep! This is Inuyasha Taisho." Melody tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is Master Genkai, along with red haired guy being Kurama; the black clad is Hiei, and his younger twin sister, Yukina. Kurama is only human with a fox demon spirit inside of his body, Hiei and Yukina are one part fire demon and the other part ice demon."

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, come here!"

Inuyasha walks over to Genkai and he replies, a bit nervously, "Yeah?"

Genkai takes off Inuyasha's glasses, surprising him, and Inuyasha asks Genkai, annoyed, "Hey, what are you…?" Genkai drops them to the ground and smashes them with her left foot.

Inuyasha yells out shocked, "My glasses!"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "Relax! You're better off without them, anyways!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "But I can't see without them!"

Genkai places her right index finger and middle finger to Inuyasha's forehead and she sends blue energy towards Inuyasha's eyes, and then pulled them back.

Inuyasha blinked twice as his vision was getting clear and clear. Inuyasha says, with excitement, "My vision! I can perfect see without my glasses now! What did you do anyways!?"

Genkai says, with a smile, "I used my spirit wave to increase your vision."

Inuyasha says, with confusion, "Spirit Wave?"

Kurama says, with a smile, "That's right. The spirit wave is Master Genkai's own technique, where the spirit could be used for an attack or healing people."

Genkai got out a basket filled with small envelopes and she tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Now, Inuyasha, draw an envelope from this basket, please." Inuyasha shrugs as he takes out a random envelope and opens it up to find a red slip of paper and Genkai sees it.

Genkai nods her head and she says, plainly, "Congratulations, you've pasted the first screening, since you got a red slip."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Was there a point to this exercise?"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "You see, those slips weren't ordinary, Inuyasha. When you have real power within you, then your slip would change from white to red. If your slip was white, I've lost and I'd tell you to get lost."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I guess I could take that as a complement, but…how I'm just scrawny and weak. How can I have real power within me?"

Genkai says, with a smile, "I guess, you'll have to find out, now, Inuyasha, everyone come with me." Genkai walks inside the temple with everyone following her and soon enough, everyone went to a room that looked like an arcade room.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Whoa! No way! That's a lot of games!"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, seriously, "I hope that you've brought your quarters, Inuyasha, because it's time for your second test to begin."

Inuyasha asks Genkai, curiously, "Excuse me, but, how's playing games is going to give me great power."

Genkai replies, with a sly grin, "Absolutely nothing! The Punching Game measures your spirit energy's strength, Janken measures your spiritual awareness, and the Karaoke tests your spirit energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger…if you can not pass eighty percent on two of the three games, then you fail."

Inuyasha sighs as he steps over to the Punching Game and he places a boxing glove on his right hand. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If I don't pass this test than, I'd have to go back home where I have to put up with Ookami's and his goons' abuse!"_ Inuyasha remembers all the times that he's been bullied by demons and humans alike and he thinks in a serious tone, _"No! I have to pass this test or else!"_ Inuyasha roars out as he smashes his fist hard on the punching pad with all his might. Inuyasha was flabbergasted, as well as the others and Inuyasha tells Genkai, "I think your machine must be broken, because there's no way that I could have got that score."

The score that Inuyasha has gotten was a 160 and Genkai tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Not quite! The punching game has never been broken! You've pasted the game; now let's get on with the Janken game!" Soon after, Inuyasha finished the Janken game and he's gotten a score of 160 to his shook.

Genkai says, "Congratulations, Inuyasha! You've pasted two games, now there's one game left." Soon after, Inuyasha's face went pale as he remembered the last game was Karaoke and he gets stage fright.

Inuyasha says, worriedly, "Karaoke!" Just then, Melody had to push Inuyasha to the stage and Inuyasha says, worriedly, "Melody, I'm no good on stage! The last time I was on stage, I nearly fainted and I can't sing to save my own life."

Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Well, you can't quit now! You're on a roll and if you keep this up then I'll receive Master Genkai's training." Inuyasha gulped as he went on stage and Zera pulled out a CD then placed it on the machine. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh man! What am I going to do? If I sing there's no doubt, I'll get rejected by everyone here and made fun off."_

When the harmony and melodic sounds came in, Inuyasha sang out.

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Sono mabushii egao ni_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my hand_

_Kimi to deatta toki_

_Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho wo omoidashita n' da_

_Boku to odotte kurenai ka_

_Hikari to kage no Winding road Ima to demo yatsu ni muchuu na no?_

_Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo_

_Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte Tatakau yo_

Everyone became impressed with Inuyasha's singing voice, which Inuyasha noticed a bit.

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera_

_Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai_

_ZEN ZEN Ki ni shinai furi shite mo_

_Hora Kimi ni koi shite 'ru_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold your hand_

_Okotta kao mo tsukarete 'ru Kimi mo suki da kedo _

_Anna ni tobashite ikite daijoubu ka na to omou _

_Boku wa... Nanige nai shigusa ni furimawasarete 'ru Sea Side Blue _

_Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?_

_Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni_

_Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo_

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Jibun demo fushigi nan' da kedo_

_Nani ka aru to sugu ni kimi ni denwa shitaku naru_

_ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo_

_Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite ita_

_Umi no kanata e tobidasou yo Hold My Hand_

When the music stopped everyone clapped their hands, applauding him, and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, stunned, _"They actually liked that! Where did that voice come from anyways? Normally, when I start singing, everyone goes 'booing' me off the stage."_

Soon after, everyone went towards an opening to a forest and Genkai tells Inuyasha, "This is your final test!"

Inuyasha looks at the forest and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I'm getting a bad feeling about this forest! She can't possibly be serious about me going into that forest."_

Genkai tells Inuyasha, seriously, "It's called the Dark Forest. Do you see that big tree in the center, I want you to find the quickest way to get to it, and you have two hours. I will meet you there." Soon after, Genkai took off into the forest with Inuyasha running at his usual speed.

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, worriedly and fearfully, "Hey, guys, we didn't tell Inuyasha about that horrible Demon Bat in the forest."

Yusuke scoffs and he says with a plain tone, "Don't worry, Keiko, Baldock swore the last time that he messed with Kari, Kira, and me, that he'll never bother anyone again and we'll know that our new pal is harmed and he knows it too well."

Later, at the big tree that Genkai instructed Inuyasha to meet her by, Genkai appeared there first and she looks back to see Inuyasha coming towards the tree.

Genkai says, perplexed, "You certainly got here the fastest that's for sure."

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Actually, I've got my nose to thank for that. I smelled your scent from a mile away and I knew where you were."

Genkai chuckled and she says, with a smile, "It figures! That nose of yours. Well, I suppose I should start your training, first thing tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha got a big grin on his face and he says, excitedly, "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, with Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Zera, Kuwabara, and the young half demons, along with their Digimon partners, they were waiting for Inuyasha and Genkai to arrive. Soon after, they spotted the two walking towards them with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Guys, I've made it! I get the training!"

Melody hugs her brother and she says, "Alight! You did it!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "That's right! Starting tomorrow morning I start training with Master Genkai tomorrow."

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a gray cloak walking towards them.

Inuyasha asks, in a curious tone, "Who's the guy in the cloak?"

Lalamon says, in a high feminine voice, "His name is Gennai and he's a friend of ours."

Genkai asks Gennai, with a smile, "So, Gennai, what brings you to these parts?"

Gennai replies, with his own smile, "Well, I heard that you've brought a new recruit for your training, Genkai."

Melody points at Inuyasha and she says, "That's right, Gennai! This is my brother, Inuyasha."

Gennai says, with a smile, "So, you're Inuyasha? It's nice to meet you!"

Inuyasha says plainly, "Same here."

Gennai says, with a plain tone, "It seems that we found our new Digidestined." Gennai calls out, "Agumon, could you come here, please!?"

Just then, a short dinosaur-like Digimon with orange scales and green eyes with white claws, wrapped with a red belt with each one, dashed towards Gennai.

Inuyasha yelps in shock and he says surprised, "Is that a Digimon, too?"

Gennai tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "That's right, namely yours!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a shocked tone, "Mine!? For real!?"

Gennai gets out a two strange devices, one was a red and black and the other was a white mini-computer like device, as well as a tag with the kanji symbol of Strength in it, and he gave them to Inuyasha. Gennai says, "The red and black device is your D-3 Digivice and the other is your D-Terminal as well as the Crest of Strength."

Agumon walks to Inuyasha and he says, with a smile, "I'm Agumon! What's your name?"

Inuyasha answers, "Inuyasha Taisho."

Agumon says, with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet ya, boss!"

Inuyasha says in a perplexed tone, "Boss?"

Gennai says, with a smile, "Agumon is a very special kind of Digimon. When you, a half-demon, have a partner like him, he's kind of like your employee."

Inuyasha yells out shocked, "My employee!"

Inuyasha looks at Agumon and Agumon says, "For now, you give the orders and I faithfully obey them!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm your boss, huh? I never thought that I'd have an employee like you. Plus, I never thought I'd have hidden power within me."

Genkai says, in a serious tone, "That power will be awaken when you have the stamina to pull it out. But, it won't if you all keep standing there like statues! Come on, slackers! There's a long days for training, let's go!"

All the half-demons, except for Inuyasha, and their Digimon partners, except for Agumon, groans out annoyed, "Oh man!"


	5. As Time Passes and Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: There will be some elements from Digimon Data Squad in this story. I'd like to thank Kikyo Hater and Naruto Master of Justu for being my beta readers for this chapter.

**Chapter 5: As Time Passes and Changes**

We are in Inuyasha Taisho's old town of Tokyo, Japan, at night. It has been five years since Inuyasha and Ayame left their hometown to train. These days, everyone in the Real World knows about Digimon, the Digidestined, and the Digital World. We find ourselves on the roof of the TV station. A figure covered in a purple cloak then appears on the roof. For several moments, the figure looks at the city with wonder. Then another figure appears beside it. It is a short bird type Digimon known as Falcomon.

Just then, a male voice calls out from behind the figure, "Enjoy the view, Melody?" The first figure turns to see two figures dressed in cloaks, one orange and one blue, were behind her. The first figure removes the hood to reveal that this person was none other than Melody Taisho (Age 17), Inuyasha's older twin sister, but she was different. Her sliver hair was longer, exactly nine inches calmed past her shoulders which were tied to a ponytail, red marks similar to Sesshomaru's, yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead, and her lips were a red color, like she had lip-stick on her lips.

Melody smiles at the red cloak figure and responds, "Not exactly, Inuyasha."

The second figure came up and beside was an orange Digimon known as Agumon. When the hood was removed, it was Inuyasha Taisho (Age 17) under it. But he changed too, his hair style was longer than ever towards his behind tied to a strand braided ponytail, with blue triangle marks, similar to Kai Hiwatari's from the three Beyblade series, little crescent moon mark on his forehead, and his usual dorky aura was changed to a mystical and powerful one. He wore blue goggles were around his neck.

Inuyasha says plainly, "You know, I'm surprised that it's doesn't look like it changed much. Not since MaloMyotismon and his gang came and messed things up in this world."

Agumon says, with awe, "So, this is where you grew up, huh, boss?"

Inuyasha huffs, coldly, and he says, "Unfortunately, yes, Agumon! But it wasn't too bad as long as I had friends like Ayame, Alexis, and Miroku with me. I wonder how they're doing now." Inuyasha has been contacting his friends and girlfriend through telepathy and they were doing fine. The last time that he's heard from Ayame was that she was at Russia and as for Alexis and Miroku they still hung out with each other. Miroku hasn't gotten over his lecherous habits, which Alexis has to beat it out of him.

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "It only has been five years since I left for training with others from Grandma Genkai's temple."

The blue-cloaked figure says, "Well, five years is an awful long time."

Melody says, "You said it, Yusuke." The blue-cloaked figure removed his hood and revealed to be Yusuke Urameshi (Age 17), but he was different. His hair was greased up with three strands hanging on his forehead and he had shark fin marks on his face. Then, Jaden Yuki and his Digimon partner Guilmon 'teleports' in on the group. His whole body, excluding his head, was covered in a red cloak. His hair had grown a bit (AN: Exactly the same as in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4) and he had two shark fin marks on his cheeks as well as a crescent moon on his forehead.

Melody smiles and greets them with, "Hey, Jaden! Guilmon! What's up?"

Jaden responds, with a smile, "Oh, just checking out the town that you and your brother grew up and I've to say that it looks okay." Jaden asks Inuyasha, "So, how are you feeling about being back here?"

Melody replies, "Oh, I'm very glad to be back in my brother's and my hometown, except for a few things."

Yusuke tells Melody, pointing out, "Mels, I think that Jay was talking to Inuyasha."

Melody says in realization, "Oh…" During the time that Inuyasha was at Genkai's temple, Inuyasha told all his friends and fellow half-demons about the stories with Koga Ookami and his gang, along with Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi. Even though, Inuyasha has gotten a new girlfriend, his heart was still under repairs and he hasn't gotten over what Koga did to him over the years, along with destroying his laptop.

Inuyasha gives a fake smile and says, "I'm fine."

Melody knew that Inuyasha's 'smile' was a fake and responds to it with worry, "Inu, we have being with each other for five years, together, for too long for me not having to use my powers to tell when you are lying. Please, bro, I'm your sister and Agumon, Falcomon, and the others from Master Genkai's temple are your friends, we'll understand. Tell us: Are you feeling all right about returning here?"

Inuyasha sighs and answers with, "I don't know, Melody. But I can handle it, don't worry." Then he gives a 'real' smile and three other humans and three Digimon can tell that it was truthful.

Yusuke then says, "Okay, we better get ourselves established or re-established, as the case might be here, in this town." Everyone then gets serious, very serious, looks on their faces.

Gaomon adds, "That's right, sir. From what Master Genkai and Gennai told us, there seem to be rogue Digimon in this area."

Inuyasha nods and says, "We have to defend this area from their threat, no matter in which of them they strike. Even though, I couldn't care less what happens to this town, but it's our job." Then the four half-demons and four Digimon prepare to leave. Just then, there was an explosion and the four half-demons and their Digimon partners looked at the site, with surprise, which appeared to the be a hamburger stand about ten blocks from their current location, being burnt in flames.

Falcomon asks, in a curious tone, "That suppose happened?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I don't know but I do smell Digimon in the area."

Guilmon says, "I smell about the same, Inuyasha."

Melody nods and replies with, "Yeah, our rogue Digimon has made the first move." Just from the smoke and flames came a huge monstrous chicken-like Digimon as he cries out in power.

Guilmon says, in awe, "Big chicken."

Gaomon says, in a shocked tone, "It's Kokatorimon!"

Yusuke says, with a cocky smile, "A Champion level, huh? That's should be easy prey for us!"

Agumon says, in a serious tone, "We should check it out."

Falcomon yells out seriously, "Wait." Then everyone looks at Falcomon and he then states, in a serious tone, "There are more power there, three wolf demons and two human girls."

Inuyasha says, in a perplexed tone, "Wolf Demons and human girls?"

Gaomon says, in a serious tone, "Falcomon is right, Inuyasha! It seems that one of the wolf demons is actually fighting with Kokatorimon."

Yusuke scoffs and he says seriously, "What an idiot!? He obviously doesn't know how strong Kokatorimon is!"

Inuyasha and Melody sniffs the air and Inuyasha thinks in his mind shocked, _"Those scents! I can't be…!"_

Melody thinks in her mind seriously, _"I should have known! The fool! Always playing Mister Big Shot!"_

Focusing his senses, Gaomon tells the others, "I'm also seeing that the two human girls are blasting some pink blasts at Kokatorimon, while the wolf demon is just fighting!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "They must have been in the area, when Kokatorimon had attacked!"

Falcomon says seriously, "They don't know what they are getting into, none of them do. Those blasts are might be made out of Priestess Energy, but they're not strong enough to bring down a Digimon that huge! And they don't have the power to stop it."

Agumon nods his head in agreement with Falcomon and says, "But we do!"

Yusuke then says, "I just sensed that the idiot wolf is about to be hit and go down." Then a small column of smoke comes from harbor area."

Jaden says, "I guess that he's getting knocked out of commission."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "No kidding, Jaden."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "Even though, most demons and humans disgust me, we should help them out."

Guilmon nods his head and he says, "That's right."

Agumon looks at his partner or 'boss' and he says, "Let's get them, boss!"

Inuyasha gets a serious look and responds to Agumon's words with, "Right! Let's go, everyone!" Then Guilmon touches the shoulder of his partner. Agumon, Falcomon, and Gaomon hold on the legs of their partners, in their own ways.

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "It's good that we learned this Instant Transmission technique from my sister." Inuyasha then thinks in his mind, _"And now, it's time to put all the skills and knowledge I've learned and everything else that I've gained to the test."_ Then the four half-demons and the four Digimon 'teleported' from the TV station roof.

-:-.-:-

At the burning hamburger stand, we find ourselves on a one-sided fight between Koga Ookami and his gang (Age 17), along with Kagome Higurashi (Age 17) and Kikyo Higurashi (Age 17) verse a huge Kokatorimon. Koga was knocked out of action as he was hit by a blast from Kokatorimon, while Kagome and Kikyo were blasting him.

Kagome runs to her hurt boyfriend and she yells out worriedly, "Koga! Are you okay?"

Koga tries to stand up and he replies, weakly, "Yeah, it's gonna take more than this to stop me from tearing this overgrown turkey apart."

Ginta says, in a stunned tone, "Just how strong is this Digimon?!"

Kikyo says, a bit nervous tone, "I don't know, Ginta! It brushed off my sister's and my blasts like it was nothing."

Kokatorimon shrieks as it moved towards the group of wolf demons and priestesses, who were looking at this with shocked and fearful looks.

Just then, a familiar male voice rings out, "Hey you, overgrown bird, take this!" Just then, a blue cloaked figure comes in and bash Kokatorimon's chest hard, making him shriek in pain and throwing it to the ground, surprising the group. The blue cloaked figure landed onto the ground with its right fists, which was used to punch Kokatorimon, glowing with the blue cloaked figure's fist glowing blue.

Hakku says, in a stunned tone, "Whoa! No way!"

Koga says, in a shocked tone, "That figure just knocked that bird to the ground, easily!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Stay back!"

Koga and his group turned to the source of the voice to see three more cloaked figures in front of them, but pretty distant from them. The cloaks covered the figures from head to toe, so nobody could recognize them. One had an orange cloak, another one had a purple cloak, and the other one had a red cloak. Suddenly, the blue-cloaked figure, who fist were still glowing, appeared beside the cloak figures.

Hakku asks, in a curious tone, "Who are they?"

Kikyo replies, "No clue, Hakku." But Kagome got strange feelings from orange and purple cloaked figures, when she saw them.

Groaning in pain, Kokatorimon slowly stands up and glares at the cloaked figures.

The red cloak says, in a male serious tone, "It looks like Kokatorimon is ready to rumble, once again!"

The purple figure says, with a feminine sly tone, "Then, a rumble it's gonna get!" Then the four cloaked ones threw off their cloaks to reveal Inuyasha Taisho, Melody Taisho, Yusuke Urameshi, and Jaden Yuki.

Inuyasha Taisho (Age 17): We described what his hairstyle is to you, earlier. His clothes are the same as Kai Hiwatari's from the first Beyblade series, but his top had blazing red buttons, with his scarf black, his wristbands darker red, and his bang jeans were black. On his belt was his D-Terminal and D-3. Under his shirt was a tag with the Crest of Strength inside of it.

Melody Taisho (Age 17): Same hairstyle and face as earlier described. She had a green buttoned up and sleeveless shirt with a white collar, she had a short black skirt that only covered halfway up to her knees, and she had black combat boots on her feet. She had purple wristbands on her wrists and flame designed fingerless fighting gloves with the Crest of Spirit emblazed on them. Her fingernails and claws were colored a sparkling violet like she had nail polish on them. Under her shirt was the Crest of Spirit and on special belt around her wrist was her D-3 and pouches for other items. Even under the clothes, Melody had a very sexy feminine figure, curves and all.

Yusuke Urameshi (Age 17): You get the idea for the hairstyle and faces. He had a blue sleeveless and collarless shirt with blazing phoenix on it with the Crest of Freedom on that phoenix on the front and the Crest of Freedom on the back. He had golden colored wristband on his wrists and crimson red fingerless gloves with the Crest of Freedom on them. His jeans were flame designed with a brown belt that held his D-3 and D-Terminal. His shoes were crimson red and under his shirt was the Crest of Freedom.

Jaden Yuki (Age 17): You already know his face and hairstyle. He had a golden shirt, but it was only buttonless, it had sleeves that ended to Jaden's elbows. It had the Crest of Life and it had another Crest of Life. He had a crimson red jacket that says, 'Get Your Game On!' on it. And crimson red wristbands on his wrists and black fingerless gloves on his hands. He had black jean shorts on his legs, which ended on the ends of his kneecaps and had an unusual light blue belt that held his D-3 and D-Terminal. He had white socks with white and gray sneakers on his feet.

Ginta asks Koga, "Koga, who do you think they are?"

Koga replies, in a serious tone, "I don't know, Ginta, but I don't like the smell from those guys!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and Melody and she thinks in her mind, _"I don't know but I'm getting the strange feeling that I've seen those two before."_

The four half-demons took out their D-3 Digivices and Inuyasha yells out, "Agumon, realize!" Soon after, an orange glow came from Inuyasha's Digivice and Agumon coming out, saying, "I'm here, Boss!"

Melody calls out, "Falcomon, realize!" A purple glow comes from Melody's Digivice and Falcomon comes out as he lands by Melody.

Yusuke yells out, "Gaomon, realize!" A blue glow comes from Yusuke's Digivice and Gaomon coming out, yelling out, "Sir, yes, sir!"

And then, Jaden calls out, "Guilmon, realize!" Suddenly, a red glow comes from Jaden's Digivice and Guilmon comes out as he gets in front of Jaden.

Kikyo looks at the Digimon and she yells out, in a surprised tone, "More Digimon!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "They must be those Digidestined guys!"

Inuyasha yells out to Agumon seriously, "Agumon, time to Digivolve!"

Agumon says, in a serious tone, "You got it, boss!"

As Inuyasha's right hand begins to glow orange, he places his glowing hand onto his Digivice, and he yells out, "**DNA Charge!**"

Melody places her glowing purple hand onto her Digivice and she yells out, "**DNA Charge!**"

Yusuke's glowing blue right hand and he yells out, "**DNA Charge!**"

And then, Jaden's right hand glows red and he yells out, "**DNA Charge!**"

**Digivolution**

**Agumon! Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!**

**Falcomon! Digivolve to…Peckmon!**

**Gaomon! Digivolve to…****Gaogamon!**

**Guilmon! Digivolve to…Growlmon!**

**End Digivolution**

Replacing Agumon was an appearance was very similar to a large tyrannosaurs rex with orange scales, blue stripes all over its body, but it had spikes on the sides of its black helmet which had red stripes running down it, as well as different markings on its body, and spikes on its arms and red bands on its hands as well as an improved muscle design and also had golden eyes.

What used to be Falcomon was an ostrich like Digimon with purple feathers, orange fur and furry tail, wearing purple ninja clothing and a yellow scarf wrapped around its long purple neck.

Replacing Gaomon is a huge blue wolf Digimon, similar to Garurumon like in appearance, but it looked similar to an Alaskan Husky, with a pair of boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws sticking out of it and its hind legs had tape on it as well as a red scarf around its neck.

And finally, replacing Guilmon was a large red dinosaur just as large as a giant similar in appearance to Guilmon except he doesn't have the hazard sign on his white chest, his arms have extendable red blades to them, and he has white hair coming down the back of his head to his neck.

Koga and his group were stunned to see this and Ginta says, in a surprised tone, "The Digimon got even bigger!"

As the four half-demons jumped onto their Digimon partner's backs and Peckmon flew into the air, Kokatorimon shrieks as his tail feathers glowed white and fires from his mouth a light green blast at GeoGreymon.

Kagome calls out, in a serious tone, "Look out!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a commanding tone, "GeoGreymon!"

"**Mega Flame!**"

A stream of flames came from GeoGreymon's mouth and negates Kokatorimon's blast as it hits it hard, throwing it back to the ground.

"**Kunai Wing!**"

"**Spiral Blow!**"

"**Pyro Blaster!**"

The feathers of Peckmon were turned to blades and were thrown as Gaogamon shoots a huge tornado from his mouth and Growlmon belches out a scorching burst of flames from its gut with thunderous might at Kokatorimon, hitting him hard as causing an explosion of the attacks and Kokatorimon shrieks in pain.

Hakku yells out, in an excited tone, "All right! They got him!"

The smoke cleared out and Kokatorimon was lying down, groaning pain while its body was twitching.

Kagome yells out, in a cheerful tone, "They got him already!" Inuyasha jumped onto GeoGreymon's head, cups his hands, places them behind his right shoulder and he yells out, "**Super Ka…me…ha…me…ha!**" Inuyasha thrusts his hands towards Kokatorimon and fires a very large beam of red energy, while Melody, Yusuke, and Jaden were powering their attacks.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**"

"**Spirit Gun!**"

"**Shot Gun!**"

Soon after, Melody fired a yellow screw blasts from her right index and middle finger, while Yusuke fires a red beam of energy and Jaden fires from his right fist a barrage of red energy blasts and the four attacks hits Kokatorimon's body, causing the huge Digimon to roar in pain as the blasts hits it, causing another explosion as the wolf demons grabs Kagome and Kikyo and jumps from the explosions range.

Kagome yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, we were right here, you know!"

Inuyasha gives Kagome a cold, harsh, and emotionless glare, unnerving her, and he turns away, giving a huff, ignoring the black haired girl, which got her annoyed.

Gaogamon says, in a serious tone, "Hold on, everyone! It's not over, yet!" Everyone turns to see rising from the flames and smoke Kokatorimon glowing white and Peckmon says, in a stunned tone, "He's Digivolving!"

Soon enough, replacing Kokatorimon was a huge white griffin with huge white wings and Hakku says, in a fearful tone, "Please tell me that Digimon didn't change to be stronger!"

Gaogamon says, in a shocked tone, "It's Hippogryphomon! He's an Ultimate Level Digimon!"

Just then, Hippogryphomon spits out super-hot blasts of air from its mouth and everyone, including the wolf demons, which they had Kagome and Kikyo in their arms, jumped out of the way from the blast. Hippogryphomon then keeps on attacking aimlessly, while Inuyasha and his friends and sister as well as their Digimon partners kept dodging them.

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "You bastard!" Yusuke rushes in and punches Hippogryphomon's jaw hard, which made his fist glows blue, once again. Hippogryphomon shrieks in pain and Yusuke jump back and Yusuke yells out, "Let's go, Gaomon!"

"**DNA…Full Charge!**"

**Digivolution**

**GeoGreymon! Digivolve to…RiseGreymon**

**Peckmon! Digivolve to…****Crowmon**

**Gaogamon! Digivolve to…Mach Gaogamon**

**Growlmon! Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon**

**End Digivolution**

RiseGreymon had a metal helmet and red hair, but instead it had red chest armor as well as a pair of metallic 'wings' with three cannons on them on his back his right arm replaced with a large gun barrel, and armor plating on his tail.

Crowmon was a huge crow like Digimon with purple and black feathers, white maim hair, with golden sphere balls, he had a golden helmet, with golden blander like devices attached to each wing, and three feet with red talons on each feet.

Gaogamon now stood on his hind legs, which were now metallic, and on his arms were a pair of gauntlets and on his back were two booster rockets. He wore a silver and black leotard a pair of sunglasses which gave him the look of a pro wrestler which was completed by championship belt slung over his right shoulder.

WarGrowlmon was a large cyborg version of Growlmon with a metal plate chest with two cannon coming out of the chest plate, a hazard sign in the center, metal arms with huge axe-blades in the arms

Hippogryphomon shrieks as it flaps its wings to get away from his enemies.

Jaden yells out, "He's getting away!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Oh no he's not! Let's go, RiseGreymon!"

RiseGreymon nods his head and he says, "You got it, boss!" RiseGreymon flew after Hippogryphomon as Crowmon and Mach Gaogamon followed him with their Digidestined partners on their heads, while Koga and his group watched with astonishment.

While on the ground, Koga thinks in his mind, _"Who are those guys?"_

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Now RiseGreymon!"

"**Trident Revolver!**"

RiseGreymon fires three shots of fireballs from his blaster and it hit Hippogryphomon hard, causing him to shriek in pain once again as Mach Gaogamon prepares his attack.

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Go Mach Gaogamon!"

"**Winning Knuckle!**"

Mach Gaogamon's glowing spinning right fist slams onto Hippogryphomon hard throwing him back towards the ground.

"**Savage Emperor!**"

"**Atomic Blaster!**"

WarGrowlmon and Crowmon fire their attacks at Hippogryphomon as they hit hard at the falling Digimon and Hippogryphomon had disappeared into golden beams of light.

Ginta says, in a cheer, "They did it! They got rid of that monster!"

Kagome asks, in a curious tone, "But who do you think they are?"

Kikyo says, with a loving smile looking at Inuyasha, who was on RiseGreymon, "I don't know, but one of them is kind of cute." RiseGreymon, Crowmon, and Mach Gaogamon came to the ground as Inuyasha, Melody, and Yusuke jumped off their Digimon partners and the Digimon went to back to their Rookie forms.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Good job, guys!"

Gaomon says, "Thank you, sir."

Agumon's stomach growled, which Inuyasha and Melody heard with their dog ears, and he says, sheepishly, "Boss, I'm hungry!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and he says, with a smile, "What else is new? I guess you did work up an appetite! Our work here is done. We better get going and see if there is or isn't more trouble already here."

Melody nods her head and she exclaims, "Right, bro!" Then, the Digimon put their hands or claws onto their partners' legs and the four half-demons then put their right index and middle fingers on their heads and they began to disappear.

Kagome calls out to them, "Wait!" But before she could reach them, they 'disappeared', thanks to Instant Transmission. For a few moments, Koga and his group stood there, totally speechless.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I didn't even get to know their names."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Well, who ever they are, they did smell of full demon that much I can tell ya."

Kagome looks at Koga annoyed and she asks, "Are you still looking for Ayame, Inuyasha Taisho, and his sister, Koga? I thought that you'd quit after all these years!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Oh I'll stop when I actually find that dog and his half-breed sister and pound them to the ground! I haven't heard anything about them for five years and I'm not stopping until I find them or Ayame! She beat you up and she has to pay!" FYI: Ever since, Inuyasha and Ayame left home, Koga and his fellow wolf demons have been trying to find Ayame, Inuyasha, and Melody.

Kagome says seriously, "Well, we can't find them anywhere! It's like they dropped off the face of the earth! Anytime that we go to confront Taisho's friends at school about it, they won't say a thing and Taisho's full demon brother and sister comes and fight us off!"

Kikyo says, in a plain tone, "They're only protecting their little half-breed friend from us, knowing what we'll do to him when we find him. But thanks to Taisho's sisters' Demonic Priestess Magic, Taisho is immune to Priestess-type spells or attacks."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "But that doesn't mean that he's immune to pain! I'll find that dog and make him and his sister pay!" Koga thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! But where could they be! Even Ayame is gone off the face of the earth!"_

Kagome looks around the area and she thinks in her mind, _"It's been five years and no sign of Ayame, Taisho, or his sister! I can't get this aching feeling in my heart that I need to see him again. Ever since, Koga read Taisho's love poem to me and Taisho's changed personality to cold and heartless, I couldn't help but grow a little concern for him. I wonder where he could be now."_

Unknown to them, a figure with a black cloak, carrying a big black duffle bag on its right shoulder, was on the on top of a roof of a building, while watching Koga and his group as they left the area. The black-cloaked figure had been watching Inuyasha and his group defeating Hippogryphomon with their Digimon partners. The black-cloaked figure says, in a cold feminine voice, "It's been five years, since I've been here and I see that asshole, Ookami, hasn't changed not one bit! He still hasn't had any lucking finding Inuyasha or me at all after all these years." The black-cloaked figure takes off the hood revealing Ayame Hime (Age 17), with her hairstyle still the same, but her freckles are gone. Ayame says, in a cold serious tone, "I could just wipe them all out, right now if I wish…" Ayame places a cold smile and she says, "…but where's the fun in that? I guess I'll have to find Inuyasha to see if he wants in on the fun, messing with Ookami." Using super-speed, Ayame teleports herself from the roof and starts on her search for Inuyasha.

-:-.-:-

In the next day, in the afternoon, we find a red car driving down the road all the way to Genkai's temple and make a stop by the entrance. Just then, three people come out of the car as they closed the doors and the people appeared to be human.

One of the people appeared to be a young man around his 20's with shoulder length brownish blonde hair, with brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans with white sneakers. With him were Inuyasha's human friends, Alexis Rhodes (Age 17) and Miroku Houshi (Age 17), wearing which seem to be school uniforms.

Alexis was wearing a pink blazer, covering the white blouse, blue mini-skirt to the mid-thigh, blue bowtie, white socks cover the bottom half of the lower leg, and brown formal shoes.

Miroku was a wearing a blue blazer opened up to reveal a purple shirt, with blue pants, and grey and black sneakers.

The young man asks, curiously, "Are you sure this must be the place that Inuyasha and Melody are at, Miroku?"

Miroku replies, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Atticus. This is Genkai's temple."

Alexis says, with a smile, "We're here to surprise them and to see how he's doing."

Atticus says, in a plain tone, "But didn't Inuyasha tell you guys, telepathy, that they're a nasty traps around the entrance for unwelcome guests."

Alexis says, "We know that, Atti, but those are for the full demons that are stupid enough to trespass there."

Miroku says, with a smile, "I think we should see our friends." The three walked through the entrance of the temple and walked deep through the forest. While this was going on, three figures moved swiftly through them.

Alexis says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see his face when he sees us!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "You're not going pass here, humans!" The three looked up to see Jaden, Keiko, who had her hair down to her back, and Hikari, with the same ponytail, standing on a tree branch with their arms crossed to their chests and serious looks on their faces.

Atticus says, perplexed, "Who are they!?"

Miroku replies, in a joking tone, "The welcoming committee!" The three half-demons jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of the three humans.

Keiko asks, in a serious tone, "What are you three humans doing here!?"

Hikari says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah, this isn't a place for your kind!!"

Alexis steps up and she says, in a serious tone, "Hold on! We don't mean any harm!"

Miroku nods his head and he says, "That's right! We're here to see our friends, Inuyasha and Melody Taisho!"

Jaden says, in a confused tone, "Inuyasha? Melody? You're their friends?"

Alexis nods her head and she says seriously, "That's right! We came here to surprise them!"

Jaden looks at Keiko and Hikari and he asks, "What do you two think?"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "I don't know! I've never trusted a human, other than Master Genkai, Kuwabara, and his sister, Shizuru, as well as the Odaiba Digidestined, before."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Neither have I! I don't trust them!"

Jaden gains a grim facial expression and he says, "I know what you mean!" Jaden calls out to the three humans, "How do I know that you're not lying!? If you're here for Inuyasha and Melody, then that would mean that you're friends with that wolf demon asshole's girlfriend, who broke Inuyasha's heart!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then you better start leaving or else, if you're here on that witch's demands!"

Alexis yells out, angrily, "Hey, don't insult us by being friends with that bitch!"

Miroku tells Alexis, "Easy 'Lex!" The three half-demons got out their Digivices and placed them in front of them.

Jaden calls out, "Guilmon, realize!" Just then, Jaden's D-3 Digivice glows red and Guilmon appears beside Jaden.

Keiko yells out, "Lopmon, realize!" Keiko's brown D-3 Digivice glows golden and Lopmon appears onto Keiko's right shoulder.

Hikari calls out, "Lalamon, realize!" As Hikari's pink D-3 Digivice glows pink, Lalamon appears in the air and she calls out, "Lalamon!"

Atticus, Alexis, and Miroku gasp in shock and Atticus says, in a stunned tone, "Digimon!"

Alexis says, in a surprised tone, "They must be one of those Digidestined people!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "We're not going to tell you guys twice, leave right now!"

Miroku calls out seriously, "We don't mean any harm! We just came to see our friends, that's all!"

Hikari says, in a sneer, "Yeah, that's real believable, human!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "We're not going to let you hurt our friend, just because he's a half-demon!"

Guilmon gets ready to attack and he says seriously, "Leave now!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "What are you guys doing here!?" Everyone turns to see Melody, wearing a yellow kimono and matching hakama pants, with sandals, and Falcomon walking towards them.

Alexis calls out, "Hey, Melody!"

Melody looks at Atticus, Alexis, and Miroku and she says, in a surprised tone, "Miroku! Alexis! Atticus! Is that you guys!?"

Keiko asks Melody, "Melody, you know these humans?"

Melody replies, "Yeah, they're my friends from home as well as Inuyasha."

Hikari says, in a shocked tone, "You mean they're your friends!"

Melody nods her head and she says, "They're a few that never were disgusted by me and my bro being half-demons."

Keiko says feeling embarrassed while looking at the Taisho twins' old friends, "Oh my god! We're so sorry! We thought that you were here just to insult Inuyasha and Melody!"

Jaden says, with a nervous smile, "I hope you can forgive us! We, half-demons, are very protective of our own."

Alexis asks, in a curious tone, "Wait! So, all of you are half-demons? But you three look like ordinary humans to me."

Keiko says, with a smile, "These are our human forms." Soon after, Keiko's hair transforms from brown to black with dark violet and red highlights, her eyes were transformed to red, her lips turned to dark violet, and her fangs and claws were shown, but they were shorter than Inuyasha's and Melody's claws.

Jaden's hair had grown down to his knees and turned from brunette brown to silver, similar to the Taisho siblings, his eyes were turned from brown to golden, similar to the Taisho siblings and his fangs and claws were shown.

The marks of the Ma-zoku appear on Hikari's body as her lips turn ruby red along with her fingernails, her hair turns white as it comes out of the ponytail and grows until it hits the floor, and her eyes gives a bright red glow of demonic power.

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "And these are our demon forms."

Miroku asks, in a curious tone, "You can transform from a human to a demon at will."

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's right! I'm at my Ma-zoku form, while Keiko is at her To-zoku form and Jaden is in his Da-zoku form."

Atticus says, in awe, "That's so cool!" Soon after, Keiko, Jaden, and Hikari revert to their human forms, with Jaden's hair shrinking by to its old form.

Alexis notices Falcomon and she asks, "Hey, Melody, that bird thing is a Digimon, right?"

Falcomon yells at Alexis, in an annoyed tone, "See here, I'm not a 'bird thing', human!"

Melody tells Falcomon, "Easy Falcomon!" Melody says, in a plain tone, "This is my Digimon partner and friend, Falcomon! He's a Rookie level, vaccine, and bird type Digimon, with special attacks: Ninja Blade and Firecracker Smokescreen."

Miroku asks, curiously, "Wait a sec, Melody, are you a Digidestined too!?"

Melody replies, with a smile, "Yeah, so, what brings you guys here?"

Miroku replies, in a friendly manner, "We came here to surprise you and Inuyasha and to see how you guys are doing."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha must be back from his mission. I'll show him to you guys." A few moments later, the group came up the top of the stairs and by the temple with Atticus panting and he says, in a tired tone, "Oh man! Genkai needs to put an elevator here! These stairs are just too long!"

Melody tells Atticus, "You'll get used to it." Just then, in a flash, Inuyasha and his friends and fellow half-demons, along with their Digimon partners, appears on the temple, while using Instant Transmission.

Yusuke stretches and he says, "Man! I'm beat! Defeating rogue demons and Digimon takes it out on a guy!"

Gaomon looks at the newcomers and he tells Yusuke, "Sir, we got visitors!" Everyone looks at what Gaomon is looking at and Inuyasha says, in a stunned tone, "What the hell!? Miroku! Alexis! Atticus!"

Agumon asks Inuyasha, "You know them?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "They're my friends, before I came here to this shrine!"

Kira asks, "These are the guys that you told us about that are friends of yours?"

Inuyasha calls out, "Hey, Miroku! Alexis! Atticus!" Inuyasha waves out to them as they turned to see them.

Atticus asks, looking at Inuyasha, "It's that…Inuyasha?"

Miroku says, in a stunned tone, "That can't be him…! I'm sensing a full demon and Inuyasha's a half-demon!"

Inuyasha and Agumon walk up to his old friends and Miroku asks, "Who are you? You're not Inuyasha! You're a full demon, while he's a half-demon!"

Inuyasha yelps in shock and he says, a bit nervously, "Sorry about that!" Inuyasha moved his hand past his face as the marks on his face and Inuyasha's old friends yelps in shock.

Miroku says, looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, is that you…?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Who else would this be?"

Alexis asks, curiously, "What happened to you, Inu? You look…"

Atticus says, perplexed, "…different." Atticus thinks in his mind, perplexed and confusion, _"Could this be the same geeky half-demon kid that used to hang around with my sister and her friends back in junior high? He's changed in appearance! I mean! He's even better looking than he was before!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, surprised and awe, _"No way! Inuyasha's changed since we last saw him! Although, five years is a long time, but DAMN…! He no longer wears those thick goofy glasses anymore!"_

Miroku looks at Inuyasha with confusion and he asks, with amazement, "What happened to you, Inuyasha? You look…like a new person!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "You can probably thank 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp' for this, Miroku!"

Atticus asks Inuyasha, pointing at Agumon, "Is that a Digimon, also?"

Inuyasha replies, with a smile, "Yeah, this is Agumon, a Rookie level, and vaccine and reptile type, with special attacks: Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast." Just then, Agumon's stomach growls which got Inuyasha saying, "And has a bottomless pit of a stomach!"

Agumon says, "Boss, I'm starving!"

Melody tells Agumon, with a smile, "Then, you're just in luck, Agumon! I think Yukina is almost finished with the food that she's preparing!"

Agumon yells out, in a cheerful tone, "Yippee!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru and Zera, along with Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina walking towards them from the temple.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hey, sis!"

Sesshomaru, Zera, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina notice a golden necklace with a yellow stone in the center of the pendant with the yellow stone being engraved with the Eye of Horus, in the middle and Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha, "Where did you get that pendant, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, "I've got from the villager that we were assigned to kill some rebellious demons."

Zera asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you know what pendant that is? It's the Millennium Pendant that belonged to the legendary Dog Demon, Taigoku."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "We heard the story about this Dog Demon and Inuyasha is his reincarnation."

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku? If that's the case, then Inuyasha, you must hide that pendant in public at all cost."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Why what's wrong!?"

Hiei tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, there's a main reason why most demons hates all half demons, because they knew that legend may come true and start to respect all half demons for now on."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "So, it's because of this legend is that we, half demons, are look down upon by most demons."

Kurama nods his head and he says, in a logical tone, "That's right, Melody! It's that they know that Taigoku was known to be the ruler of all demons and hate the idea of having a half demon to be above them. If that pendent is seen in public then you'll have a mass of demons, including the ones that you've encountered before you came here, and they'll do absolutely anything to beat you."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then bring them on! I'll make them sorry for messing with us half demons for a long time!"

Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, mom told us to take you and Melody back home."

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What!? No way! How did she find out!?"

Zera says, solemnly, "She didn't! She still believed that you're living with me and she insists that you come home, tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha and Melody felt their whole world had crashed before them and Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What! But I haven't finished my training here!"

Genkai says, in a plain tone, "On the contrary, Inuyasha, you have finished with your training here! You've gotten more confident in your abilities and you're not the same timid boy that came to my temple!" True, Inuyasha has become even stronger and confident about himself than ever before. He's no longer the geeky twelve-year-old kid that he was once was, now a handsome, sarcastic, nasty, hardheaded, and cocky teenager. As the years passed, Inuyasha found his new friends, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, the Urameshi triples, the Yukimura, Yuki, and the Tucker twins as his brothers and sisters, since they do almost everything together. Sesshomaru comes over to the temple to see how Inuyasha was doing and when he heard that Inuyasha was receiving Genkai's training, he was surprised and proud of his brother. Genkai had home schooled him, Melody, and his new friends and has taught him many techniques that she knows as well as Zera taught him the Instant Transmission, so he could visit his mother, once in a while, but keeps his training a secret so she won't tell him to come home, so early, even though she knows about him and Melody being Digidestined, which she wasn't so fond of the idea. It's not that he didn't want to live with his mother or see any of his old friends anymore it was that he didn't want to see his tormentors ever again and he didn't want his mother to get involved in his affairs with his abusers at all.

Miroku tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "This is great, Inuyasha! It'll be like old times, again!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah, to tell you the truth, I missed seeing you guys again! I'd like to see you guys again, but I had training and missions daily nonstop."

Atticus says, with a sly smile, "That's understandable, Inuyasha! Besides, it's not that we'll be going anywhere!"

Hikari looks at Genkai and she says, in a serious tone, "Master Genkai is there something else you're not telling us?"

Yukina says, in a solemn tone, "Inuyasha and Melody aren't the only ways that are leaving. Hikari, you and your siblings have a relative that wants to take you in."

The Urameshi triples yell out, surprised and in unison, "WHAT!" Kira yells out, horrified, "You're fucking me!"

Hikari yells out, angered, "That's not fair! Why should we leave this place? It's the closest that we call home!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And if we had relatives from the very beginning then why the hell didn't they take us in? As a matter of fact, I don't want to know and I don't want to leave here!"

Zera says, "The thing is that your mother didn't get along with these people, when she fell in love with a demon that turned out to be your father and got her self pregnant at the age of fifteen. Now, they're willing to take you in and they don't expect you three to forgive them for not."

Yusuke says, coldly, "You got that right."

Hikari asks, "What are they names?"

Sesshomaru says, in a monotone voice, "His name is Solomon Muto, he's your human grandfather, and he has a grandson that's the same age as you all, that's your cousin. Both of them are pure blooded humans and not the ones that you've encountered in your past."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I know that you three don't want to go, but at least give them a chance."

Kira says, coldly, "Forget it. I'm staying."

Hikari says, in an icy and monotone voice, "Fine, we'll go, but if we don't like it for the first three weeks than we're out of there, plus, we're taking our Digimon partners with us."

Lalamon gasps and she asks, "Hikari, you really mean it?"

Hikari tells Lalamon, with a smile, "Lalamon, you're my Digimon partner and my best friend and I don't want to leave you!"

Zera nods her head and says, plainly, "Of course. But could the three of you, at least try to make nice with them."

Yusuke and Kira look at their elder sister and Yusuke says, shocked, "Kari, are you fucking crazy! There's no way in hell am I going to leave this place with some pure breeds that we never knew before, even though their related to us by blood and I'd be damned before I even call them 'family'."

Kira says, seriously, "The same goes for me too! Have you forgotten what those fucking pure breeds have done to us in the past? The only pure-breeds that we trust and respect are right here!"

Hikari tells her siblings, "I know how you guys must feel, but we're not going to be staying there for long. We'll be out, trust me! No pure breed, except for Master Genkai, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina, would want us! They don't have their hearts."

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly and horrified, _"I hope so! I don't want Yusuke to leave us for those damned pure breeds! I hate them! I hate those damned pure breeds that made our lives a living hell!"_

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Well, if that's the case, fine…! However, if they want me, then they'd have to take Gaomon, too!"

Gaomon says, in a speechless tone, "Master Yusuke…"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "If they want me, then I'm taking Renamon with me!"

Renamon says, in a speechless tone, "Kira…"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "They already know that you three have Digimon partners, so they don't mind if you brought them along."

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see a young woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown sweater and jeans, carrying a black hooded figure by the shoulder and the black duffle bag on her other hand.

Kuwabara asks, "Shizuru, what's up? And who are you carrying?"

The black-cloaked figure says, in a feminine voice, "Man! I really need to watch those signs!"

The Taisho siblings, Miroku, and Alexis gasp in shock and they say, in a stunned tone, "That voice!"

Shizuru says, in a serious tone, "This young demon says that she knows Inuyasha and Melody." The black-cloaked figure dropped her cloak to reveal Ayame Hime.

Ayame Hime (Age 17): Her hairstyle was still the same pigtails. She was wearing a red and black mental chest plate that showed a bit of her cleavage, she had white fur wrapped around her waist, with a bag of sorts tied there, and covered her bare arms; and fur leg and arm coverings. She had metal wristbands on her wrist. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toenails out.

Inuyasha yells out, in a horrified tone, "Ayame!" Inuyasha dashes over to his exhausted girlfriend and carried her in his arms, as she was rendered unconscious.

Alexis asks, in a concerned tone, "What the hell happened to her?"

Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, did you warn Ayame about the sutras that Zera and Melody made from their demonic priestess energy, that drain a priestess's and a full demon, like Ayame's, energy until they die?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a serious and annoyed tone, "Of course, I did, Sesshomaru! I would never put Ayame in that kind of danger! I told her about the sutras!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Knowing her, she probably wanted to beat it before she loses her energy."

Inuyasha gets out from his pocket, a small green bean, and places it in Ayame's mouth, eats it, and for a few seconds, nothing happens, but then Ayame's muscles slightly bulge for a second. Ayame opens her eyes while feeling restored of her energy.

Miroku asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what was that bean that you gave to Ayame."

Inuyasha replies, in a plain tone, "It's called a Senzu Bean. It is a very rare and special medicine that can heal any wounds, even fatal wound, if the subject is still alive when the bean is ingested. However, it can repair any injury and restore health and energy, but it doesn't restore blood. They don't spoil like regular foods, but they are ultra rare and Grandma knows the secret to actually grow some. However, she won't tell, so don't even try."

Ayame looks around her surroundings and she asks, "Where the hell am I?"

Inuyasha replies, with a smile, "You're at Grandma Genkai's temple, Ayame."

Ayame looks at Inuyasha, at first she doesn't recognize him, but she sniffs him and she yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha places Ayame on her feet and he says, with a smile, "The one and only!"

Ayame then places an excited smile on her lips, knowing that it's really Inuyasha, and she then embraces his neck as she kisses his lips for a passionate kiss. Inuyasha returns the kiss with the same passion and returns the hug, with everyone, except for Hiei, give warm smiles.

The two break from their kiss for air and Ayame asks Inuyasha, in a curious tone, "What happened to you?! You look different and better looking than before."

Genkai says, with a smile, "I believe that you have me to thank for that, Ayame."

Ayame looks at Genkai and she asks, "You're Genkai, the one that was training Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Thanks to her, I'm a lot stronger and confident in my abilities."

Ayame asks, in a perplexed tone, "What's going on here? At one point, I'm working in the woods, while getting tired for some odd reason to get to Genkai's temple to see Inuyasha, but passes out and the next minute I'm here feeling healthy."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "You have to thank the Senzu Bean that I gave you."

Ayame says, in a surprised tone, "Senzu Bean?" Ayame takes out the bag tied to her waist, pulls out a Senzu Bean, and she says, "Like this!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Genkai says, in a surprised tone, "A Senzu Bean? But how…?"

Ayame replies, in a plain tone, "I've been taking these beans, while I was training and Gramps introduced me to these! They restore my strength and these were my only thing that I've eaten most of the time that I was away."

Inuyasha asks, "Where is your grandfather?"

Ayame replies, "Well, he told me that, he'll be away on business so I'll have the apartment for five months, since Suzame is always out, but its okay."

Miroku says, with a lecherous grin on his face, "Why so you and Inuyasha could have some 'alone time'?"

Inuyasha's and Ayame's faces grew bright red, in embarrassment and Inuyasha, Alexis and Melody slammed their fists to Miroku's head with an anime vein marks on their forehead, giving him three lumps on the head.

Melody says, in annoyance, "I see that he hasn't changed over the years."

Alexis says, in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, he's still the same pervert."

Inuyasha yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Miroku, next time, keep those perverted words to yourself!"

-:-.-:-

In the early evening, we find Inuyasha sitting on top of the temple, while looking in the night sky and he thinks in his mind, _"It's nice to see my old friends and Ayame, again! It's good that I'll finally go back home with new skills and powers that I need to keep a secret from my mother. My mother was the only pure blood, besides Ayame, Miroku, Alexis, Atticus, Grandma Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Zera, and Sesshomaru, sometimes, that doesn't look down upon me and call me venomous words like 'half breed', 'freak of nature', 'mutt', 'dog', 'nerd', 'dork', or 'disgusting half demon freak'! Now, that I'm more powerful and stronger than ever, it's high time that Ookami and his little groupies will learn why it's not so sweet, as Jay would say, to mess with me!"_ Inuyasha then caught a familiar scent and he turned to see Ayame walking towards him.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Ayame, what's up?"

Ayame sits by her boyfriend and she replies, with a smile, "Oh nothing! Just needed to find you! It was really nice to see Miroku, Alexis, and her brother, Atticus, again, not to mention that it's nice to see you, again, Inu."

Inuyasha pulls Ayame to him, by the waist and he says, in a whisper, "It's nice to see you again, Ayame." The two then shared a passionate kiss, which lasted about two hours or so. Then, the two breaks off of air and Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I definitely missed that!"

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Same here!" Ayame then raised her head onto Inuyasha's chest, while Inuyasha placed his chin onto the top of his girlfriend's head. The two were silent for two minutes and Ayame says, breaking the silence, "So, about your missions for defeating rogue demons and Digimon, don't you get scared?"

Inuyasha replies, with a cocky smile, "Ha! Not that much!" Inuyasha then thought about it and he replies, "Well, yeah, but I have to stand my ground or the Digimon and demons will kill off the innocent people. You remember with MaloMyotismon…"

Ayame says, "I remember him! He was responsible for the Digimon attacks three years ago."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That's him! Now, almost everyone knows about the Digimon, Digidestined, and the Digital World. The battle with MaloMyotismon is how we were introduced to the Odaiba Digidestined and their leader, Taichi Kamiya, but Tai for short."

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "Well, during my training, I had to fight those Digimon from attacking other innocent people. It was rewarding in the end to see that everyone was safe and it helped me get stronger as well." Ayame then asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Miroku told me that he sensed that you were a full demon right."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Oh that's just the marks that was on my face. It's not ordinary face paint, thanks to Zera and Melody, once I place some on me, then I'd have my aura and scent similar to a full demon so no one from our hometown would recognize me, namely Ookami and his little group."

Ayame says, in a cold snarl, "Oh them!" Ayame says, in a cold serious tone, "Last night, I've noticed by our hometown around the area where a Digimon was attacking, I noticed that Ookami and the two Higurashi priestess where attacking it."

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Oh! I know about that! I, along with Melody, Yusuke, Jaden and our Digimon partners, were the ones that wasted that overgrown bird!"

Ayame says, in a surprised tone, "The ones that destroyed that bird was you guys!"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, with sly grin, "Yep! It was a challenge, but in the end that Digimon, Hippogryphomon was never a match for us!! But, luckily, Ookami and his group didn't recognize us or that'll be a real pain to have to deal with them."

Ayame says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Even going to the same school as them will be a real pain in the ass."

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I know what you mean too." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her to him as he placed his chin onto of Ayame's head, saying, "But I know that we'll get through this."

Ayame says, with a sigh, "I hope that you're right, Inu."

-:-.-:-

In front of the temple, we find Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, the Yukimura, the Yuki, and the Tucker twins in front of Ayame, the Taisho and the Urameshi siblings, who had their things with them and Agumon, Falcomon, Lalamon, Gaomon, and Renamon was with them, with Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira wearing civilian clothing.

Inuyasha's hairstyle was unbraided, which his hair was reached to his thigh and he was wearing a black muscular shirt, matching black pants, with a red belt, a pair of black boots on his feet, with a demin jacket. Zera brought him these clothes, since he grew out of his dorky and nerdy clothes that he wore when he was a kid.

Melody was wearing a light blue tank top, showing off a bit of her cleavage, with a matching skirt to the knees, with a black belt, with red sneakers, with a demin jacket of her own, she was currently showing off a sexy and seductive figure for her age, in human years.

Ayame was wearing black lipstick, a black tank top that had word 'Angel' on the bust area, which are very busty even under the shirt, black fingerless gloves, red painted fingernails, a dark pink skirt that goes only half-way to her kneecaps, brown belt, pitch black stockings that go up one inch past her kneecaps, and white sneakers.

Yusuke was wearing a light green jacket over a black shirt with green pants and black shoes.

Hikari was wearing a dark blue tank top, showing off a bit of her cleavage, with a black mini-skirt to the mid-thigh and a denim jacket, along with red sneakers, she was currently showing off a sexy and seductive figure for her age, in human years.

Kira was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, over a white sleeved shirt, which the sleeves had black stripes, demin vest, with a demin skirt to the knee, with a brown belt, with black leggings underneath the skirt, and dark orange boots on her feet.

Melody says, with a weak smile, "Well, guys, it's been fun for all the time we're spent together."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Don't expect us be gone too long! We'll be back."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a sly grin, "You better not forget us or you'll really get, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, lowly that Keiko can't hear him, "Don't I know it."

Sesshomaru tells the Urameshi triples, "Your grandfather lives in Domino and tomorrow you six will start at a school called Domino High School, where your cousin goes to school."

Kira says, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh joy!"

Yusuke says, with a snort, "Just don't expect to stay there for long, Sesshomaru! In three weeks, we're gone so my 'grandfather' won't be disgusted with our 'half-breed presences'."

Genkai tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Now, I hope you're not going to act like that when you're in his house, dimwit. Remember, he's doing this out of kindness."

Yusuke tells Genkai, in a harsh and nasty tone, "But Grandma, there's no kind hearted pure blooded humans around, except for here and Inuyasha's old friends and he's no different!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "However, that doesn't mean that we're not going give these other pure blooded humans a chance. However, if we find out that we don't like where we're living in, we're coming back."

Zera sighs and she says, "Well, we better get going." Soon after, Sesshomaru, Zera, Ayame, and the five half demons, along with their Digimon partners, went towards the stairs with their luggage, as they went down towards them, after the five half demons said goodbye to their friends that believed to be family. After a few moments, they reached the downstairs and head towards the temple gates, then towards Sesshomaru's green van. Then, the luggage was placed inside the car and then the seven got inside the van, and then drove off to their homes.

-:-.-:-

After a four-hour drive of taking the Urameshi triples, along with their Digimon partners, to the home of their grandfather, Sesshomaru's van finally got to the Taisho household. Just then, Izayoi came out of the house with happiness in her eyes as Ayame, her sons and daughters got out of the van and Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha and Melody in a great hug.

Izayoi cries out, happily, "My two babies! I'm so glad that you're home!"

Inuyasha says, feeling the pressure of his mother's hug, "It's good to see you too, mom."

Melody says, feeling the pressure of her mother's hug, "Yeah! Seriously!"

Izayoi let's go of her children, while looking at Agumon and Falcomon and she says, with a smile, "Oh so these must be the Digimon that you guys were taking about!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "That's right, mom! This is Agumon, a Rookie level, and vaccine and reptile type Digimon, with special attacks: Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast."

Melody notions to Falcomon and she says, with a smile, "And this Falcomon, a Rookie level, vaccine, and bird type Digimon, with special attacks: Ninja Blade and Firecracker Smokescreen."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all! Now, let's get your things inside, shall we!" Soon after Sesshomaru and Zera got out Inuyasha and Melody's luggage from the van and followed their mother and younger half siblings, along with their Digimon partners, to the house.

Once in the house, Izayoi sits on the couch and she tells her children, "Kids, please sit with me!" The Taisho siblings, along with Agumon and Falcomon, went to their seats, with Sesshomaru sitting on a chair, with Zera, Ayame, Inuyasha, Agumon, Melody, and Falcomon, getting the couch.

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I know for a fact that both Inuyasha and Melody have been to Master Genkai's temple and Ayame was around the world training is that the truth?"

The Taisho siblings, except for Sesshomaru, who had his eyes widened, gasp in shock and Zera asks, nervously, "H…how did you find out?"

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I never have told you kids but I was one of Master Genkai's students and she's taught me techniques, involving spiritual energy." Izayoi showed her right hand where all of her fingertips were glowing blue energy to her sons and daughters to look at awe.

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "You went through 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'? How could you not have told us this?"

Izayoi says, seriously, "At the time, I didn't know that it would be important." Izayoi says, with a sly smile, "And two, you never asked."

Inuyasha gives a sweatdrop, sighs, and he says, "Well, should have seen that coming."

Melody asks, curiously, "You're not mad."

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm a little mad that you five kept this a secret from me, but I can see why. It's because I was always babying Inuyasha and not letting him get the chance to be his own man, like buying his own clothes, making his own lunch, and many other things. You probably be thinking that I'd say 'no' and start a fight. I was so angry with that Koga boy for destroying your laptop as well."

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "You got that right, mom. He had no right to do that to my laptop and it was the only thing that I had to remember dad by."

Izayoi asks, "By the way, how is Master Genkai, anyways?"

Inuyasha and Melody says, drolly and in unison, "Ruthless and strict."

Izayoi giggles and says, with a smile, "I guess that she hasn't changed, since I've been there when I was a young adult. That's the place where I met your father, when he got himself injured in a fight and I was treating his wounds." Izayoi looks at Melody and she says, plainly, "Then, I've gotten some news telling me about a young half dog demon girl ruthlessly given three young wolf demons and a young priestess in training to the ground and even at Inuyasha's old junior high, five years ago, when I was going to my grocery shopping, young lady."

Melody blushes in embarrassment and she yells out, "Well, those punks deserved it for what they did to Inuyasha and it's not that I didn't kill them or anything."

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "You better not otherwise, you'd be in big trouble with me! Those wolf demons are very vengeful and my spiritual energy is within upper S-class, so those kinds of demons are no problems for me to take care off."

Inuyasha says, stunned, "You're at S-class! You must be that strong, mom! I'm only close to upper S-class strength and that's without my Super Demon Powers."

Ayame says, in a surprised tone, "Super Demon Powers! Wait a sec…Inuyasha, are you…?"

Inuyasha and Melody stands onto his feet and Inuyasha says, "Just watch!" Soon after, sparks began to surround Inuyasha, then in one loud roar, Inuyasha transforms in a flash of light, forcing everyone watching that battle to cover their eyes. When they were able to open them, again, Izayoi and Ayame gasped to see Inuyasha with blond hair and eyebrows and emerald green eyes.

Melody grunts out as she transforms into her Super Demon form and Ayame says, in a shocked tone, "Melody, too!?"

Melody says, with a smile, "That's right!"

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Well, you guys aren't the only Super Demons around here?" Ayame stands up on her feet as golden swirls surrounds her and she transforms into a Super Demon to Izayoi and her children's shock. Inuyasha yells out in pure shock, "No way! You're one of us too! What kind of training did your grandfather put you through?!"

Ayame says, in a droll tone, "Similar to the one Genkai gave you guys and I dubbed it as 'Grandpa's Boot Camp from Hell'!" Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, and Ayame went to their normal forms.

Izayoi says, seriously, "Inuyasha, now that you're a Super Demon, you have to be very careful that you don't go revealing it to anyone else, otherwise you'll have to keep fighting them and they'll do absolutely anything to beat you."

Inuyasha says, "Sure thing, mom."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Now, let me all about what you two did in Master Genkai's temple." Soon after, the four Taisho siblings tell Izayoi about Inuyasha's and Melody's days at Genkai's temple and her training for the past five years.

-:-.-:-

Later, in the evening, Inuyasha and Ayame arrived at Ayame's apartment, knowing that Ayame's grandfather was away. Inuyasha thought about using Instant Transmission to teleport Ayame and himself to take Ayame home, but Ayame thought it was a good idea to just to walk. It was a peaceful night and Inuyasha agreed, which he had to otherwise even with his Super Demon Powers, Ayame could still kick Inuyasha's ass with her own powers, since she's a full demon. Inuyasha got a demonstration on Ayame's new abilities, since she and Melody spared in an unknown location, but it ended in a tie.

While they got there, Inuyasha tells Ayame, with a smile, "Well, home sweet home! I bet it's great to here after all these years."

Ayame says, smilingly, "Well, kind of missed it and not to mention Suzame, even though she may drive me crazy." Ayame then asks, "Hey, you want to come in for a bit?"

Inuyasha was puzzled at first, but he shrugged it off and he replies, "Sure!" Just then, the two entered the apartment with Ayame placing her duffle bag on the floor and she calls out, "Hey, Suzame! Are you here?!" Then, there was no response and Ayame says, with a shrug, "I guess that no one's here! We have the apartment to ourselves!"

Inuyasha asks, in a curious tone, "What's there to do?"

Ayame tells Inuyasha, in a plain tone, "Well, we could watch a movie with popcorn in my room."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "That's a good idea!" Soon after, the two were in Ayame's room, on the bed with the bowl of popcorn in front of them, watching the movie, 'Eight Legged Freaks'. Inuyasha had his left arm wrapped around his girlfriend and placed his cheek on her hair. While the movie was going, Ayame was yelping in fear and shock as the scary parts came by and she clenched herself onto Inuyasha's shirt while burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and he says, "How can you be afraid of that?!"

Ayame punched him in the shoulder and she yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Well, excuse me! I happen to HATE spiders, now! Why did you have to pick that movie!?"

Inuyasha says, in a guilty tone, "I'm sorry, Ayame. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Ayame tapped her finger to her chin and she says, slyly, "There is one thing." Ayame then pulled her boyfriend to a kiss, which startles him for a while and he returns the kiss. Inuyasha placed his hands onto Ayame's waist as she placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha then placed his hand onto her back, rubbing it, as Ayame opened her mouth for Inuyasha's tongue to enter her mouth, surprising her. They then 'dueled' their tongues as Ayame wrapped her slender legs around her boyfriend's waist as a hand ran down her back resting at the base of the spine, a moan escaped his body as a pair of hands went under his shirt and ran up his finally toned chest.

Ayame thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"Whoa! Inuyasha's chest is so well toned! I guess fighting rogue demons, Digimon, and Genkai's training much have done wonders for this!"_ Inuyasha was surprised at this believing that they shouldn't do this, but in the same time had felt good.

Ayame, sensing her boyfriend's doubt, tells Inuyasha, telepathically and while kissing him, _**"Inuyasha, we don't have to go all the way, just enjoy yourself."**_ Soon after, Ayame took off Inuyasha's jacket and throwing it away, revealing his muscular frame under his muscle shirt. After feeling relaxed by this, Inuyasha then moved his lips down his girlfriend's jaw and neck. Inuyasha nipped Ayame's neck, leaving hickeys all around her neck, causing her to gasp in shock and bewilderment that Inuyasha would make her feel this good as she felt his hands all over her body, feeling the shape of her curves and form on his hand causing Ayame to flush red. They then break off for air and Inuyasha asks, with a sly tone, "You feel any better?"

Ayame smiles and nods her head, saying, "Yeah!" Just then, a thought came into Inuyasha's mind and he says, with a cold devious smile, "Oh Ayame, I've got the perfect plan for revenge for those wenches and those poor excuses of demons."

Ayame says, getting interested, "I'm listening, Inu."

Inuyasha places his mouth to his girlfriend's left ear and with his hands covering it. He whispers something into Ayame's ear, which got her eyes widened and then with a similar cold devious smile on her lips.

Inuyasha pulls his lips from Ayame's ear and Ayame tells Inuyasha, with a cold sly smile, "Why, Inuyasha Taisho, I never knew that you could be this evil."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "Well, it must be Melody rubbing off on me and besides, after what Ookami and his goons have done to me, it's time for a lot of major payback coming their way!"

Ayame says, in a cold serious tone, "How about Melody, Miroku, and Alexis? I'm sure that they'd want in this as well."

Inuyasha says, in a cold sly tone, "Oh don't worry, they'll get in this too. After all, they hate Koga Ookami as much as we do, too."


	6. 1st Day Back and Plots for Revenge Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Kikyo Hater and Naruto Master of Jutsu for being my beta readers for this chapter.

**Chapter 6: First Day Back and Plots of Revenge Pt. 1**

-:-.-:-

At night, in Inuyasha's room, we find Inuyasha, Agumon, Melody, Falcomon, Zera, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Miroku, and Alexis sitting in a circle, while Inuyasha and Ayame told them about the plan they had for revenge against their tormentors back in junior high starting tomorrow and needless to say that they LOVED it.

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "That's so perfect, guys!"

Miroku says, with a sly smirk, "Yeah, this I didn't know that Inuyasha of all people could think of this plan."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Must be that he got it from me!"

Sesshomaru says, with a sly smile, "I never knew that you could think so devious, little brother."

Zera says, with a devious smile, "Yeah, no joke! It's flawless!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "No joke that it's flawless, especially the part with Kikyo Higurashi, since over the years she's turned slut."

Inuyasha says, in a disgusted tone, "You're kidding!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "No joke! She's slept with twenty other guys and broke up with them, heartlessly."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Then, the guys are afraid to warn the other guys, since Kikyo Higurashi's little 'innocent' and seductive charm as the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and as a young woman would overpower their wills, no offense to Alexis, Ayame, Melody, and Zera."

The females say, in unison, "None taken!"

Inuyasha scoffs and he says, in a cold nasty tone, "My guess that I was practice when she did it to me!"

Ayame says, with a cold devious smile, "Well, Inu, you and those guys that Kikyo Higurashi have fooled are about to be avenged."

Alexis says, with a smile and pointing at herself, "And it'll be a snap since Miroku and I, as vice-president of the class, will be ones guiding you guys through the school."

Ayame asks, in a curious tone, "Who's the president?"

Alexis says, in a snort, "You know her, you hate her, and she's Kikyo Higurashi's younger sister."

Inuyasha says coldly, "Oh HER!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Don't worry! She's not one of the people escorting you to your classes. However, she and Ookami are Mister and Miss Popularity in that school!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Is that right? Well, once we get my plan into action, their reputations will be nothing but mud under our feet!"

Ayame says, with a cold serious tone, "If this plan works, then those idiots will be in tears!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "You got that right, girlfriend! Nobody messes with my brother and friends and gets away with it!"

Agumon asks Inuyasha, with a smile, "Hey, boss, are me and Falcomon coming to your new school!?"

Inuyasha replies, with a smile, "Of course, Agumon, besides, I want my employee to be the one that sees me in action!"

Ayame says, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to the neat tricks that Inuyasha, Zera, and Melody taught me, including that Instant Transmission, Rasengan, Spirit Gun, which I may need to change it to Demon Gun, since I can only use Demon Energy, Shotgun, and among other things, Ookami and his little group will be in for a huge surprise!"

Falcomon calls out, with an excited smile, "How about a group 'Ye-haw!'!?"

Everyone, except for Sesshomaru, yells out, excitedly, "Ye-haw!"

-:-.-:-

In a city of Domino, we find a local game store and male figure comes out of the door, which appears to be a boy around the age of seventeen and short for his age. He had red, yellow, and black spiky hair and lavender eyes, wearing a blue blazer opened to show his black shirt with blue pants, grey and white sneakers, and hanging around his neck was a necklace of sorts wrapped in a chain, plus hanging from the chain was a golden colored pyramid that was upside-down with the Eye of Horus in the center.

Behind the short teenage boy was Yusuke Urameshi, wearing the same thing as the teenager, even the blue blazer was opened, except he had a green shirt, along with his sisters with Hikari and Kira wearing the same uniforms as Alexis, which was a female Domino High School uniform, except that Kira had blue leggings under her skirt, walking outside, with their Digimon partners, Gaomon, Renamon, and Lalamon following them.

The teenage boy says, with a genuine smile, "Ready?"

The three triples nod their heads and female voice calls out, "Yugi! Over here!" They turn to see three people walking towards them.

One of the people appeared to be a female the same age as Yugi, but taller than him, with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, wearing a female Domino High School uniform and a yellow backpack behind her back.

By Yugi, was a teenage male with messy blonde hair with brown eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform, with his blazer opened up to see his light blue shirt and a knapsack in his right hand.

Next to the blonde was a teenage male with dark brown hair with a pointy style and brown eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform, with his blazer opened up to see his white shirt and a knapsack in his right hand.

The brunette girl says looking at Yusuke and his sisters, with a kind smile, "So, you must be Yugi's cousins, Hi I'm Téa Gardener."

The blonde boy says, with a smile and Brooklyn accent, "The name's Joey Wheeler."

The brunette boy says, with a smile, "And I'm Tristan Taylor! It's nice for you guys to come to our school!"

Yugi tells his cousins, with a smile, "You don't have to worry! They're not going to be disgusted just because you're half-demons."

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Believe me! That's the last thing I want to do!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's good! I'm Hikari Urameshi! I'm the eldest of the triples."

Yusuke and Kira say, in unison and annoyed, "And she never lets us forget it!"

Yugi says, pointing at the Digimon, "And these are my cousins' Digimon partners, the one in the blue is Gaomon, Yusuke's partner, the one floating is Lalamon, Hikari's partner, and the fox is Renamon, Kira's partner."

Tea says, with a kind smile, "So, you guys are those Digidestined guys?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's right! The three of us, along with our Digimon friends, go together to fight off rogue Digimon that may have gotten here from the Digital World.

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "I think we'll tell you on our way to school."

-:-.-:-

At the Domino train station, we find Inuyasha, Melody, and Ayame in their Domino High School uniforms, which were waiting for them at their rooms, getting out of the train station, with Inuyasha wearing a red shirt under his blazer, which was opened, with in his right hand was a knapsack, where his D-Terminal and D-3 Digivice was at, Ayame was carrying a green backpack, and Melody was carrying a yellow backpack. With them were their Digimon partners, Agumon and Falcomon, and their friends, Miroku and Alexis, in tow.

Alexis says, with a smile, "Isn't this great, guys? It's like back in junior high again!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, it is, 'Lex!"

At the courtyard of Domino High School, we find many students there lounging and getting into the school, while wearing their uniforms. The boys' uniform consist of a blue blazer, matching pants, and gray and black sneakers, and most of the majority of the boys had their blue blazers opened with different colored shirts underneath. The girls' uniform consist of a pink blazer, covering the white blouse, blue mini-skirt to the mid-thigh, blue bowtie, white socks cover the bottom half of the lower leg, and brown formal shoes. It seemed to be a month later that the school had opened for the year.

The Taisho twins and their friends walked into the courtyards, ignoring the other students.

Melody asks Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha, you know what to do?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Sure do sis! Everything should be in order and this ought to be fun…"

Melody states with a sly grin, "…for us!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Hey, Alexis! Miroku!" The group turns around to see two girls wearing female Domino High School uniforms, one a red head and the other with black hair tied to a ponytail.

Alexis calls out, with a smile, "Hey, girls!"

Inuyasha and Melody sends silent growls at the newcomers and Miroku says, with a smile, "Good morning."

The red head girl looks at the Taisho twins' and Ayame and asks, "Hey, guys, who are they?"

The black haired girl looks at Inuyasha and she says, with a sly smile, "I don't know but the one with the dog ears is kind cute!"

Ayame gets in front of Inuyasha and she yells out, baring her claws and fangs at her, "Hey back off, human, he's mine!"

Mindy was taken back at this and Alexis tells Ayame, in a calm tone, "Whoa! Come down, Ayame, Mindy was only joking! She's like that with almost every boy she comes with! She's not like Kikyo Higurashi!"

Mindy says, in an annoyed tone, "Uh 'Lex, don't compare me to that slut!"

Alexis says to her old friends, "I guess I should introduce these girls to you guys! The one with the red hair is Jasmine Kurada and the other with the black hair is Mindy Hamaguchi."

Mindy tells Ayame, with a smile, "I hope that you didn't take what I said to your boyfriend too seriously."

Ayame says, with a smile, "It's no problem."

Alexis says, pointing at her old friends, "These are my friends from childhood! The ones with the dog-ears are Inuyasha Taisho and his elder twin sister, Melody Taisho, while the one with the red hair in pigtails is Ayame Hime! Ayame is a wolf demon, while Inuyasha and Melody are half-dog demons."

Mindy says, in a confused tone, "Half-dog demons? Uh Alexis, are you saying that these guys are half-demons?"

Inuyasha and Melody sends a cold glare at Mindy and Alexis says, in a serious tone, "You don't have a problem with my friends being half-demons, do you, Mindy?"

Mindy says, frantically, "No! Not at all! I don't have a problem with half-demons! Not one problem with them at all!"

Jasmine tells the Taisho twins, with a smile, "You'll have to excuse Mindy! She has a habit of saying some of the wrong things at the wrong time."

Inuyasha says, shrugging, "Yeah whatever."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Kuwabara, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, and Kino walking towards them, wearing Domino High School uniforms with Kuwabara's blazer unbuttoned showing his light blue shirt, Alister's blazer opened to reveal a light green shirt, Jaden's blazer opened to reveal a red shirt with a collar, and Kino's blazer opened to reveal a black shirt.

Melody yells out, excitedly, "Hey, what are you guys doing here!?"

Kuwabara says, with a smile, "You didn't think that we'll let you guys go without us."

Jenny says, with a kind smile, "Master Genkai told us after you guys left that she enrolled us into Domino High School."

Melody says, with a smile, "This is so cool and…" Melody was cut off when she, Ayame, and Inuyasha picked up a scent of too much perfume. Melody yells out, stunned and covering her nose, "Oh my god, what the hell is that smell!?"

Inuyasha and Ayame closed their noses and Inuyasha says, in a disgusted tone, "No joke sis!"

Ayame says, "It reeks of overused perfume!"

Miroku, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine say, in unison, "The slut's here!" Everyone turns to see Kikyo Higurashi, wearing a female Domino High school uniform, in a sluttish way, getting fondled over by many guys in the school with a condescending look on her face.

Agumon asks, "Who's that?"

Miroku replies, while plugging his nose, "That's Kikyo Higurashi AKA the school slut, Agumon!"

Jasmine says, plugging her nose, "I think she's over did it with the perfume too much!"

Melody says, in an annoyed tone and plugging her nose, "Excuse me, but who's the one with the sensitive nose here!"

Ayame tells Melody, seriously, "You're not the only one here, Mels!"

Keiko plugs her nose and she says, in a disgusted tone, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold snarl, "I see that she hasn't changed one bit! She's always leading stupid boys along with her plans. Let's just get out of here!"

Ayame says, in a snarl, "You took the words out of my mouth." Soon after, the group walked towards the school's door, but not before Kikyo spots our group, especially Inuyasha, and a sly and seductive smile came onto her lips. Kikyo thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Whoa! Who's the guy? He's kind of cute!"_ Kikyo then walked towards the group, hoping to get Inuyasha. Later, in the school hallways, we find the Taisho twins and their friends walking down the hallways, but not before Kikyo got in front of Inuyasha, making the group stop.

Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive grin, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen you around the school, before. I'm…"

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "…Kikyo Higurashi."

Kikyo giggles and she says, slyly, "So, you have heard of me." Kikyo places her arms around Inuyasha's right arm, disgusting him, Ayame, Melody, and their friends to the extreme. Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive tone, "That saves us a lot of time, honey! Now, can I have your name so we can give to know each other?"

Alexis yells at Kikyo, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, back off, Higurashi!"

Kikyo yells at Alexis, in a nasty tone, "No you back off, Rhodes! Can't you see that I'm a little busy here!?"

Keiko says, disgusted, "Alright, I'm going to go to the bathroom and hurl."

Jenny says, drolly, "Get in line, Kei."

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, slyly, "Now, you wouldn't mind if I'd get your name?"

Inuyasha yanks his arm from Kikyo's grip, surprising her and she says, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Okay, I'll give you my name, I'm 'Not interested at the least, bitch, so get your disgusting slutty hands off of me'!" Just as the group was going to leave, Kikyo grabs Inuyasha's arm again and she says, in a sly and seductive tone, "You're playing hard to get, aren't ya? I like that in a man!"

Mina says, in an annoyed tone, "Damn it! Can't she take a hint?"

Alexis tells Mina, annoyed, "No she can't! She'll do anything to get what she wants!"

Inuyasha yanks his arm from Kikyo's grip, again, and he yells at her, nastily, "Don't you get it, whore!? I'm not interested and besides, I have a girlfriend!"

Kikyo asks, in a cold voice, "Oh you do?"

Ayame places her arm around Inuyasha and she says, with a cold sly grin, "Yeah, he does! Me!" Just then, the two share a passionate kiss, which angers Kikyo and places smirks on Inuyasha's friends and sister.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, angrily, _"This cute guy has a girlfriend already!? Well, not that I have anything to say about that!"_ Kikyo grabs Inuyasha's right arm, which breaks off the kiss from Ayame and Agumon yells at Kikyo, annoyed and seriously, "Hey, you, leave boss alone!"

Kikyo ignores Agumon and she says to Inuyasha, seductively, "Come on, baby, I'm much prettier than that hag you call a 'girlfriend'." Just then, a blue and red energy blast hits Kikyo's face thrown her back away from Inuyasha and hits her behind on the ground, with her hair a mess.

Melody and Ayame placed their right hands down and Ayame yells out, angrily, "Leave my boyfriend alone, wench, or else!"

Melody then says, seriously, "And don't ever touch my brother, again, bitch!"

Kikyo looks at her hair and she yells out, horrified, "My hair! My beautiful hair!" Kikyo then looks at Melody and Ayame, angrily, and she yells out, enraged, "You little wretches, you'll pay for that!"

Melody says, nastily, "Try it, priestess scum!"

Ayame says, with a sly grin, "Then, again, please do?"

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "We insist."

Inuyasha tells Melody, Ayame, and Alexis, seriously, "Girls, don't bother."

Kuwabara says, seriously, "Yeah! It's obvious this slut doesn't stand a chance against you!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you're right, guys! However, if I see her hands on my bro, again, then we'll have a little Celebrity Death Match."

Ayame says, with a devious smile, "And I'll be selling tickets."

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Need any help advertising them." Soon after, the group left the fallen Kikyo, who was looking at Inuyasha's back and she says, seriously and angrily, _"Damn those bitches! She's play for that! And where did she learn Spirit Energy powered blasts like that? It's impossible for a demon to learn that! And that wolf demon that was with them! I know that I've seen her somewhere before, but where?"_

-:-.-:-

The Taisho twins and their friends, old and new, walked down the hallways and Mina asks Ayame, "Hey Ayame, did you learn how to fire energy blasts during your training?"

Ayame nods her head and she says, with a smile, "Yeah and it was very helpful at that time."

The group walked towards the main office and Alexis and Miroku got out of the group. Alexis says, with a smile, "Alright, guys, this is it!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "Thanks for showing us to the office, guys!"

Miroku says, with a kind smile, "No problem, Ayame! I just hope that we're in the same class together in first period."

Alexis says, kindly, "See ya!" Alexis, Miroku, Jasmine, and Mindy walked away from their friends, old and new, and the group walked into the main office. Once inside, they found Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira already in the office sitting in chairs and the triples looked at them with surprise.

Hikari says, in a surprised tone, "Hey, wait a sec! Why are all of you doing here?"

Keiko replies, with a smile, "Well, Master Genkai told us that she enrolled us to Domino High School and we're here!"

Kira asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would Grandma do that?"

Kino says, with a smile, "Who knows and who cares?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Anyways, it's great to see you guys again!"

-:-.-:-

With Kikyo, we find Kikyo at her opened locker with a mini mirror in their at the back, while fixing her messy hair, courtesy of Melody's and Ayame's blasts, in which that she wasn't very happy to say the least.

Kikyo combs her hair and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Damn those wenches! I'll see to it that they don't get away with this! I'll get her cute brother one way or another! Just need to break him and that fucking wolf demon bitch up!"_

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, stunned, "Whoa! Kikyo, what the hell happened to your hair!?" Kikyo whipped her head to the source of the voice, which happened to be her younger twin sister, Kagome Higurashi, wearing a female Domino High School uniform, walking towards her with a stunned look on her face.

Kikyo tells Kagome, in a nasty tone, "If you must know, baby sister, I was just attacked by a damn dog demon with Spiritual Energy and a demon blast from a wolf demon!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she yells out, "A wolf demon blasted you and dog demon that uses Spirit Energy! That's impossible!"

Kikyo says, nastily, "Tell that to my hair, sister! Here I am talking to that dog demon's handsome brother and here she is blasting me away with her Spirit blast! I'll see to is that she pays for this insult!"

Kagome sighs and she thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Now, I see why."_ Kagome tells Kikyo, "Well, I'm going to class now and I hope you can fix up your hair before class!" Kagome walked away from her sister, as she resumed combing and brushing her hair.

-:-.-:-

Around one of the hallways of the school, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame, Jaden, Yusuke, Kira, and Kino walking in the hallways finding the office.

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Damn it! It's like a maze in this school!"

Melody says, drolly, "Tell me about it, bro!"

Just as the twins got to the corner, a little familiar scent came into Inuyasha and Ayame's noses, which was a cheery blossoms and vanilla and they stop walking, which got their friends confused.

Melody asks, curiously, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, _"This scent! It's so familiar to me…! Where have I smelt this before?"_ Just then, the realization came to Inuyasha's mind as he is faced with another one of his tormentors and ex-crush, Kagome Higurashi, walking around the corner and faced him.

Kagome looked from Melody, Ayame, and Inuyasha and she thinks in her mind, flustered, _"Whoa! This guy! He's so hot and cute! But why am I thinking about these things when I'm with Koga? Kikyo must be rubbing off of me! Plus, there's something familiar about this guy along with his sister and the wolf demon, too."_

Inuyasha tells Kagome, plainly and coldly, "You know, it's pretty rude to stare."

Kagome snaps out of her trance and she says, flustered and with a nervous smile, "Oh sorry, I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen you around the school before, are you new?"

Ayame narrowed her eyes and she says, coldly, "You can say that."

Kagome was a bit taken back in Ayame's cold reply, but shrugged it off, and she says, held out her hand with a smile, "Welcome to Domino High School, I'm…"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome, coldly, "…Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome was taken back even more and she says, perplexed, "So, you have heard of me, huh? Mind telling me your name…?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even further and he says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, sure, it's called 'None of your business, you damned bitch!'!"

Kagome yelps in Inuyasha's nasty words and Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Listen here, pal! I don't know where you came from, but where I came from manners is often used!"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "Manners, my ass!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "What?!"

Melody says, nastily, "Hey, wench, we do have manners it's just that we don't show them to people like you!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What does that mean?"

Ayame yells at Kagome, nastily, "It means that we want you out of our way!" Ayame pushes Kagome out of the way and to the ground as the Taisho twins and their friends walked past the fallen Kagome, who was looking at them with a distraught and angered look on her face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What the hell was that all about?! Those three sounded angry with me or something, as if I did something to them bad. Though, those guys did look somewhat familiar to me!"_

After the encounter, Inuyasha and his group were still looking for their first class which was Algebra 2 and Jaden asks, curiously, "Maybe, we show ask for directions guys!"

Ayame spots a female student walking down the hallways and she yells out, "Excuse me!"

The female turns her head as her ponytail suede behind her and she replies, "Yeah?"

Ayame asks, "Do you know where we can find C one hundred twenty?"

The girl's face brightened and she says, with a smile, "I sure do! That's my first class! I'm Sango Taijyia!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you! I'm Ayame Hime…!" Ayame points at her boyfriend and friends and she says, with a smile, "And these are my half-demon friends. The ones with the dog-ears are my boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho, and his sister, Melody Taisho. The one with the brown hair is Jaden Yuki; the ones with the black hair are Kino Tucker, Yusuke Urameshi and his sister, Kira Urameshi."

Sango says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all."

Kino asks, in a serious tone, "You do realize what we are, right?"

Sango nods her head and she says, "Of course, I mean, I never seen a half-demon before and I don't see why most people hate them so much, but I'll be glad to show you guys the room."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Thanks, Sango!"

-:-.-:-

A few moments, in a classroom we find many students entering the classroom while Kagome, Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, which of the three named wolf demons were wearing male Domino High School uniform with the blazers opened to show their black shirts and Koga's fur headband on his forehead, were at their seats with Kagome telling them about her encounter with Inuyasha, Ayame, and Melody, even though she didn't know it was them.

Koga says, seriously, "So these wolf and dog demons just pushed you and walked off!"

Kagome nods her head and she says, angrily, "That's right! They were uncontrollably rude to me and I didn't know why! I've acted so nicely towards them and welcomed them too, but they had to push me away!" Just then, the Taisho twins and their friends, along with Sango, walked into the room and Inuyasha and Ayame glance around and spots Kagome, Koga and his gang and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! It's that damn bitch and those fucking wolves! I'm in the same class as them!"_

Ayame thinks in her mind, angrily, _"What I'm in the same class as HIM! This is the worst!"_

Koga looks at Ayame as his eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, _"Who is that girl? I can't shake the feeling that I've known her from somewhere! I know that she's a wolf demon like me, but where did a cute girl like her come from?"_

Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, and Miroku, who were at their seats, glanced at their friends and Alexis says, with a smile, "Hey, you guys are in this class too!" The four went over to their friends and Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, we are!"

Miroku notices Sango and he says, with a smile, "Oh hello, Sango!" Just then the two shared a kiss, which got the Taisho twins and their friends, except for Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy, perplexed and Inuyasha asks, "Wait a sec, Miroku! You never mentioned you having a girlfriend!"

Breaking off the kiss, Miroku says, with a sly grin, "Well you never asked me."

Sango says, with a smile, "We've been going out for all most a year and despite the lecherous antics, Miroku's a decent guy."

Kagome looks at Sango and she says, with a smile, "Good morning, Sango!"

Sango says, with a smile, "Hey Kagome!" As Inuyasha and Ayame gave off cold huffs, Kagome looks at the new students, then notices that Inuyasha, Ayame, and Melody are in the group and she yells out, angered, "That's them! Those are the jerks that threw me to the ground!"

Koga says, perplexed, "What?"

Melody humps in anger and she says, nastily, "It's what you deserve anyways, wench."

Jaden notices the cold angered glare that Inuyasha and Ayame were sending to Koga, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku and he asks, "Hey, Inu, is this the bitch and those wolves you told us about?"

Inuyasha tells Jaden, in a tone that only Jaden could her, "That's right, Jay! Their appearance might have changed but not their smells. However, thanks to Melody, our scents won't be detected by those wolves."

Kagome yells out, angrily, "What gave you the right to push other people to the ground!?"

Melody yells out, in a nasty tone, "We do, because we felt like it! Do you and your loser wolves have a problem with that!?" Everyone in the classroom, including Sango and except for Inuyasha, Ayame, Miroku, Alexis, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kira, gasps in shock as Koga, Ginta, and Hakku jump from their seats, glares at Melody, and Koga yells at Melody, nastily, "Care to repeat that, poodle!?"

Kino says, in a sneer, "You heard Melody, pathetic wolf!" The gasps came out, once again.

Sango looks at this with awe and she tells Melody and Kino, "Uh guys, you may not want to mess with them."

Jasmine says, in a fearful tone, "Yeah, no joke! That's Koga Ookami, Mr. Popularity there."

Inuyasha tells Melody and Kino, in a serious tone, "Kino, let's not waste our time with them! They aren't worth it! Just ignore those insects!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, annoyed, "You know, mutt, you have a very big mouth, you know that!"

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "What are you going to do about it, wolf boy?" Jasmine and Mindy looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy.

Koga was going to lunge at Inuyasha, but Kagome holds him back and she tells Koga, "Koga, don't! Don't stoop to this loser's level!"

Koga says, with a smile, "You're right, Kagome!" Koga tells Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "I've decided to cut you a break, pal, since you're obviously new here and you don't know who I am right?"

Ayame says, coldly, "Oh please, I know who you are, Koga Ookami."

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Oh so you have heard of me?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right! You haven't changed not one bit! You still pick on people, who you think are weaker than you."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "If my sister was here, then you'd be in trouble!"

Koga says, angrily, "You're trying to push your luck here! I'm giving you one chance to close those mouths of yours!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin and in a nasty tone, "You know what! You can take your chance and stuff it up your ass, Ookami! Bring it on or your girlfriend is giving the orders in the relationship."

Ayame says with a sly grin, "You do all of the talking for us and if you don't close it a fly might fly in; although since you already have fleas I don't really see a difference." Which sends our half-demon friends, Alexis, and Miroku in a snickering fit at how angry Koga is getting.

As every student in the classroom dashed into the front of the room to see the incoming fight between Koga and the new guy, Koga takes Kagome away from him and lunges at Inuyasha. Kagome calls out, "No! Koga!"

As Koga got close to Inuyasha, Inuyasha dodged at the last minute and moved to the side, surprising Koga. Inuyasha tells Koga, with a nasty smirk, "Hey, wolf, I'm over here or do you need glasses to fight!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha, angrily, and yells out, angrily, "Prepare to die, you dog!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha and throws a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked, places his right index finger to Koga's chest, produces a small blue light on the finger, and he says, with a sly grin, "Bang!" Inuyasha fires a portion of his Spirit Energy from his finger, making Koga yell out as it throws him away from Inuyasha and Koga hits his back to the wall, shocking everyone in the classroom, except for Inuyasha's friends, who were giving sly grins on her faces.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Koga!" The three dashes towards Koga's aid with Sango looking at Inuyasha with stunned expressions and she thinks in her mind, _"That's impossible! How could he have able to do that to Koga? He knocked Koga away with just one finger."_

Jasmine asks Mindy, in a shocked tone, "Hey, Mindy, did you just see what Alexis's half-demon friend just did?"

Mindy nods her head and she says, "I sure did, Jaz! Alexis's half-demon friend just knocked Koga Ookami away with just one finger and he's only a half-demon, while Koga is a full-fledged demon."

Ayame yells out, excitedly, "Ha! One shot and the loser goes down!"

Kagome asks Koga, kneeling for him, "Are you okay?" With Koga winching as he held his ribs and Kagome looks at Inuyasha, angrily. Kagome yells out, in an angered tone in her voice, "You fucking asshole! You'll pay for that!" Kagome jumps to her feet, aims her right hand charged with pink energy, and fires it at Inuyasha, who placed a sly grin on his face as he made an energy barrier around his body, which the blast hits, causing an explosion. Which caused everyone to gasps in shock as Inuyasha's friends and girlfriend placed sly grins as the smoke clears out to see Inuyasha, surrounding in a Spiritual barrier with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face, surprising Kagome, Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What the…? A barrier?"

Sango says, stunned, "No way!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Was that it? That was weak, wench!"

Kagome growls out, angrily, charges up her blast, once more, and fires it at Inuyasha's barrier, which hits it, but doesn't make a scratch. Kagome gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! That last blast should have cracked that barrier of his, since it was made from my Priestess Energy!"_

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Why don't you just blow your brains out, bitch? My barrier can negate any blast, no matter how powerful they are."

Koga gets onto his feet slowly and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! That hurt! So, he has a barrier protecting himself from Kagome's blasts, huh?"_

Inuyasha powers down his barrier and he states, with a sly grin, "In short, witch, you or your stinking loser wolf pack no longer stands a chance against me!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha, with Kagome hopelessly calling him back.

Kagome yells out, "Koga, don't!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "That was dumb."

Using super-speed, Ayame 'teleports' by Inuyasha and she and Inuyasha made their right hands into gun-like poses, produces Demon Energy for Ayame and Spirit Energy for Inuyasha, which Kagome, Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy were stunned and Kagome says, perplexed, "Spirit Energy…?"

"**Spirit Gun!**"

"**Demon Gun!**"

Inuyasha fires a Spirit bullet and Ayame fires a Demon Energy bullet at Koga's chest throwing him away from him once again and he hits the wall, again, making a dent on the wall, then slumps to the ground.

Ginta asks, concerned, "Koga, are you okay, man?" Koga winces at this as he gotten to his feet and glares at Inuyasha and Ayame.

Kagome asks Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, how did you do that? No demon could have produced Spirit Energy, only Demon Energy!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Unless that I'm a half-demon and half-human."

Koga yells out, shocked, "You're a half-demon!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's right!"

Melody made her right hand to a gun like pose produces Spirit Energy, and she says, seriously, "Not only my brother could do that, but so can I!"

Kagome yells out to Melody, seriously, "So, you're the one, who attacked my sister, earlier today!"

Melody says, with a nasty smirk, "Oh if you're referring to that whore that was touching my bro, then I'd say yes! So, I assume that you want revenge for giving that bitch a very bad hair day?"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Even though, my sister has her flaws, you had no right doing that to her!"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "And that slutbag sister of yours didn't have the right to touch me, after all the horrible and nasty things she's done to me in the past! However, she did anyways!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Horrible and nasty things? You're one of those boys that Kikyo dated and dumped before, aren't you?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a nasty tone, "Yeah, right, hell will freeze over before I dated that whore! Besides, I like girls with high class, like this one here…my girlfriend." Inuyasha pulls Ayame close to him with Ayame wrapping her arm around Inuyasha's waist.

Koga looks at this and he says, in a surprised tone, "Wait! Girlfriend!?"

Ayame says, in a cold nasty tone, "That's right, bastard! This guy's my boyfriend!" Ayame then kissed Inuyasha's lips for a quick kiss and Koga yells at Ayame, pointing at Inuyasha and annoyed, "Have you lost your mind, woman!? That's a dirty half-breed! Why are you, a full fledged wolf demon, hanging with this lowlife?"

Inuyasha asks Ayame, in a cold plain tone, "Dear, would you…?"

Ayame points her right index finger as a gun-pose at Koga and she yells out, "**Demon Gun!**" Ayame fires at Koga again and throws him back to the wall.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga!" Kagome runs to her fallen boyfriend and Ayame yells at Koga, in a cold angered tone, "The next time that you insult my boyfriend, again, Ookami, the blast will be VERY painful!"

Inuyasha tells Ayame, telepathically and with a cold sly tone, _**"Nice one, Ayame!"**_

Ayame tells Inuyasha, mentality, _**"Why thank you! The plans working so far! Just need to keep it up and don't let up!"**_

Inuyasha says, telepathically, _**"No problem!"**_

Kagome eyes Inuyasha, Ayame, and Melody and she thinks in her mind, in a curious tone, _"Who are those guys? The ones with the dog-ears were the ones, who can use Spirit Energy and knocked Koga down easily! Where did they get their training from? The dog-eared guy negated my blast with a simple energy shield! That's incredible!"_

Just then, the bell that signed that school and everyone went to their seats, with Koga and his friends walking to theirs, with Koga glares at Inuyasha, who was placing a sly grin on his lips, as he arrives to his seat and thinks in his mind, _"This isn't over, mutt! Your Spirit Energy isn't going to help you from me!"_

Just then, a teacher, which appeared to be a middle-aged woman, with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink blazer, which showed a white blouse, and pink skirt to the knees and purple shoes, walked into the classroom and glanced at Inuyasha and his group.

The teacher says, with a smile, "I see that you're the new students for our class! I'm Miss Hotaru and I'm your Algebra Three teacher."

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet ya!"

Mrs. Hotaru turns to the class and she says, with a smile, "Good morning, class! We have a few new students joining us for the year." Mrs. Hotaru tells Inuyasha and his friends, "Okay, tell them your names, your likes, and dislikes."

Kino says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I'm Kino Tucker, I like video games and hanging with my friends, and dislike anyone, who's a bother to my family and especially my friends." Kino's smile turns into a frown as he turns his dark and cold glare to Koga, who glared back with fierce.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki; I like dueling, with the hopes of becoming the next King of Games and hanging out with my friends as well, and like Kino, dislike anyone, who insults or angers my family and especially my friends." Jaden gives a fierce glare at Koga as well.

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my friends and family, and like the first two I dislike anyone who angers my family and friends." Yusuke gives a similar glare as Jaden and Kino at Koga and he thinks in his mind, _"Just you wait, asshole! You, your gang, and girlfriend are going to pay for the misery that you've caused my pal!"_

Kira says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kira Urameshi, like my older twin brother, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my family, and I dislike anything girlish as you can see the leggings under my skirt and like the first three, I dislike anyone who seems to piss off a family member or a friend of mine." Kira gives a similar glare at Koga, who was wondering why they are glaring at him mostly.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Melody Taisho…" Just then, Koga's, Kagome's, Ginta, and Hakku's ears perked up at this and Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Taisho…as in she might be…!"_ Kagome looks at Inuyasha and pictures a twelve-year-old dorky version of him, then thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No! It can't be! It there's no way it could be him!"_

Melody says, with a sly grin, "…I like fighting and dueling, as well as hanging around with my family and friends, and what gets me the most are…" Melody turns her glare at Koga and his gang, especially Kagome, and she says, with a sly grin and a deadly serious tone, "…people, who judge someone of the way they look and anyone who's a threat or a bother towards me, my friends, and family."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I was once known a few people in this class and I'm not surprised that they didn't recognize me. My name is Inuyasha Taisho…" Just then, stunned expressions came upon the faces of Koga and his gang, especially Koga and Kagome.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! No way! That's Inuyasha Taisho, the geek that Koga tormented all those years ago! He's different from before! He's not as dorky looking as he once was, four years ago! Where did he learn how to use Spirit Energy so easily? Well, he did have Spirit Energy coming out of him five years ago, but someone must have taught him to control it!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, stunned, _"No way! No fucking way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! That's Taisho the Dorky Half-Breed! It can't be! I'd smell his scent a mille way! The Inuyasha Taisho that I remembered didn't have Spiritual Energy control and was scrawny, weak, and all brains! There's no way that this guy is him! He can't be the same geek that I've always picked on back in middle school! Plus, this guy has Spiritual powers like Kagome and Kikyo do and can use it very well, so there's no way that this guy is even that dorky half-breed! Sure, this guy might be a half-breed, like Taisho, but there's no way in hell that this guy is even him!"_

Ginta thinks in his mind, stunned and fearfully, _"That's that half-breed freak that we always picked on back in middle school! No way! He even has Spiritual powers like Kagome and Kikyo! If he's the same one, then he'd probably want revenge on us, especially Koga! I don't think that we can take this guy, since he has Spirit Energy! Plus, this guy dodged Koga's fist, something that the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered wouldn't do, even if he tried! I really hope that he doesn't pick a fight with us, especially Koga or we're dead meat if our backs our turned!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, fearfully and horrified, _"No way! That's Inuyasha Taisho! It's can't be! This guy has Spiritual powers and he knocked Koga back two times with Spiritual Energy! There's no way that this guy is even him! If it is really Taisho, then I really hope that he's not here for revenge!"_

Inuyasha places a cool sly grin on his lips at the shock of the faces of Koga and his friends and he says, in a sly tone, "…I like dueling, writing, hanging around with my friends and girlfriend, and reading literature…"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Likes reading literature? Oh yeah, that's something that the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered would say! But how come I couldn't pick up that mutt's and his sister's scents?"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Inuyasha Taisho is back! It's unbelievable that he's learned how to use his Spirit Energy, even for someone like him! Oh boy, and judging how he treated us, he hasn't forgotten the way that we treated him in the past! I guess that'll be the reason about that encounter, earlier today. He did sound pretty angry with me at that time. I'm getting the feeling that he hasn't forgotten about that 'disgusting half-demon freak' insult that I laid on him and Koga breaking his laptop. He and his girlfriend might be able to seriously hurt Koga with those powers of his and I can't protect him! I really hope that they don't do that. He wouldn't actually be here for revenge against us as well as the many students that looked down onto him, including Koga. He even made it look like child's play, when he was pushing Koga away with his Spirit Energy! Oh boy, this is really bad! He might not look much in appearance, even though he's better in appearance than before, but his Spiritual powers makes up for it. Plus, his sister's here too! I even remembered what she did to us, five years ago, and it gives me the chills that she's the same. She could even have a higher Spiritual Energy than her brother!"_

Inuyasha continues, with a serious tone, "However, there are a few things that may send me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from."

Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Is he talking about the people that picked on him over the years?"_ Kagome thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"If he is, then…! No! He wouldn't! He's not going to even think about…? He does sound angry and dead serious, but he wouldn't…! Does he really hate us that much? He does have the power to do so! No! True, I may have not paid much attention to him, five years ago, but that doesn't give him the right to…! It was a long time ago, he's should have gotten over it! I mean five years ago is such a long time! It's time to forgive and forget! He must have gotten a new laptop, back then! Does he?"_

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I was once known a few people in this class and I'm not surprised that they didn't recognize me as well. My name is Ayame Hime…" Just then, stunned expressions came upon the faces of Koga and his gang, especially Koga.

Koga thinks in his mind, surprised, _"No way! That's Ayame! That can't be her! The Ayame Hime, I know and remembered couldn't fire blasts from her Demon Energy or even look this good! Five years is a long time, but DAMN…she's gotten beautiful…! Hey, what the hell am I thinking? This girl can't be Ayame! For one, she doesn't have the same scent as Ayame!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! That's Ayame Hime, she look so different than she did, five years ago! Where did she learn how to use Demon Energy into a weapon?"_

Ginta thinks in his mind, stunned and fearfully, _"That's Ayame! No way! She can even use her Demon Energy into a weapon! I really hope that she doesn't pick a fight with us, especially Koga or we're dead meat if our backs our turned!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, fearfully and horrified, _"No way! That's Ayame! It's can't be! This guy has Spiritual powers and he knocked Koga back with Demonic Energy!"_

Ayame places a cool sly grin on her lips at the shock of the faces of Koga and his friends and she says, in a sly tone, "…I like dueling, hanging around with my friend and boyfriend…"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That can't be Ayame! No! I refuse to believe that this girl is actually Ayame!"_

Ayame continues, with a serious tone, "However, there are a few things that may send me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from, not mention of course…humiliation." Ayame sends a cold glare at Koga's way, unnerving him a bit.

Mrs. Hotaru says, with a smile, "It's so nice to have such you seven in our class and I hope you enjoy staying in our school."

Ayame and the Taisho twins think in their minds, with sly grins and in unison, _"Trust us! You have absolutely no idea."_

Melody tells Inuyasha and Ayame, telepathically with a sly tone, _**"Guys, I think it's time to show those wolves our real scents!"**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, mentality with a sly tone of his own, _**"Right, sis!"**_ Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, and Ayame shut off the cloaking spells that mask their scents from Koga and gang's noses, allowing them to pick up on their scents.

Ginta thinks in his mind, picking up Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Ayame's scents, _"Those scents…!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's them! It's really them!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, in a surprised tone, _"It really is Ayame! She's back after all these years! Where did she go and where the hell did she know how to use Demon Energy as a weapon? And furthermore…"_ Koga looks at Inuyasha, angrily, and he thinks in his mind, _"So, that half-breed freak is back and learned a few new tricks with Spirit Energy, huh? I wonder where he learned that from. Who cares anyways? I'm going to make him and his sister pay for what they did to me, five years ago!"_ Koga looks at Ayame and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"But seriously, how could Ayame get over me so easily by going out with this half-breed? I know that five years is a long time, but damn!"_ Koga thinks with a sly grin, _"Oh I get it! She's trying to get me jealous so I'll run after her now! There's no way that she'll love that half-breed over me!"_

Mrs. Hotaru tells Inuyasha and his friends, kindly, "Now, Ayame, could you sit next to Koga? He's the one with the ponytail in the front!" Ayame scoffs, coldly, as she made her way to her assigned seat.

Koga tells Ayame in a tone that only she could hear, "So where were you after all these years, Ayame? Where did you learn how to do that trick?"

Ayame replies, in a tone only Koga could hear in a cold firm tone, "None of your business, asshole. Now, leave me alone."

Koga was taken back at Ayame's coldness and Mrs. Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "Now, Yusuke, you can have the seat next to Koga, which is in the front of the class and Koga is the one with the ponytail as well as the next two seats behind are for Kino and Kira."

Yusuke looks at the empty desk on the right of Koga, in disgust, and he thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! Do I have to seat next to that damn wolf?"_ Yusuke, Kira, and Kino walked over to their assigned seats as they made death glares at Koga, who was giving the same glare without any of them backing down.

Mrs. Hotaru tells the Taisho twins, plainly, "Now, Inuyasha, you will take the seat in front of Kagome as well as Melody sitting next to your brother."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What! I have to have that bitch behind me! This must be a bad dream! This is definitely the worst!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What! He's going to sit in front of me! I really hope that he doesn't talk to me!!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What! That mutt is going to sit near my girl!"_

Ayame thinks in her mind, enraged, _"She's getting Inuyasha to sit in front of that witch! This is the worst!"_

Inuyasha and Melody made their way to their assigned seats, which they, themselves, aren't too happy with. As Inuyasha was going to walk past Koga, Koga placed his foot in front of Inuyasha to trip him. However, at the last minute, Inuyasha notices it and kicks Koga's foot away from him to hit his leg to the leg of his desk, making him yelp in pain, which got Mrs. Hotaru to notice as she went to the chalkboard to start the learn.

Mrs. Hotaru asks Koga, curiously, "Is there something wrong, Mister Ookami?"

Just as Koga was going to say something, Inuyasha beat him to it and says, with a fake nervous smile, "Sorry about that, ma'am! It was my fault! You see, I didn't see Koga's foot, so I accidentally kicked it by mistake." Inuyasha tells Koga, in a slight mocking and apologetic tone, "Sorry about that, man."

Koga winches in slight pain of his foot and sends a glare at Inuyasha annoyed and Koga says, annoyed, "Yeah, whatever."

Ayame, Alexis, and Miroku made a quiet laughter at only Koga could hear and Ayame says, in a cold sly tone, "That's what you get, asshole."

Koga quickly glares at Ayame as Inuyasha places a sly grin on his face and he says, in a tone that only Koga could hear, "I knew that you were going to trip me, just because I'm going to sit near your bitch of a girlfriend. To tell you the truth, the thought repulses me as well. I didn't want to sit anywhere near that bitch. However, don't think that I'm afraid of you like I was five years ago and I have ways of making you pay for the misery I've caused me over the years." Inuyasha walks past Koga and towards his seat as Melody took her seat as well.

Kagome asks Inuyasha, in a tone only he could hear, "That was no accident, when you kicked Koga's foot to his desk, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a tone only she could hear without looking at her, in a cold nasty tone, "What do you think, bitch? So, do me a sweet favor and don't talk to me. In fact, don't talk to me ever again, wench."

Kagome was angered by Inuyasha's cold and harsh words and she tells Inuyasha, in a tone only he could hear, icily, "Fine, feelings mutual, jerk."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a tone only he could hear, coldly, "That's 'half-breed' to you or in your words 'disgusting half-demon freak', Higurashi."

Kagome couldn't help but winch at those words, feeling almost guilty about saying those words to Inuyasha, five years ago. Kagome thinks in her mind, _"I guess that he's still angry! But I didn't think that he'd hold a grudge on something like that, now that he has a girlfriend."_ Then, Kagome's expression went from guilty to annoyed and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Why do I care on what he thinks of me?"_ Kagome's expression then went from annoyed to concern and she thinks in her mind, _"But still, even though he may be a jerk now, he'd probably hurt Koga and knowing Koga, he's been wanting revenge for that time that Taisho broke his laptop and many other things that Koga has done to him! Koga could be seriously get hurt! I've got to warn Koga not to confront Taisho at all, if he's looking for revenge! But knowing Koga, he won't miss this chance to get revenge on Taisho for making a fool of him, earlier today and five years ago, even though I told him to leave Taisho alone!"_

Turning her attention to the class and Mrs. Hotaru announces to them, "Today, we are going to have a quiz on what we are learning currently." The whole class groaned at this, except for Inuyasha, Ayame, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, who just had calm look on their faces, while Inuyasha, Ayame, and Melody were looking at the problems on the board.

Mrs. Hotaru tells the class, "But before we have the quiz, we are going to have a brief review. Now, can…" But before the teacher could ask, Inuyasha had just raised his hand. Sighing, Ms. Hotaru asks, "Yes, Mister Taisho?"

Then Inuyasha answers, very calmly, "The answer to the first problem on the board is two over Pie, ma'am."

The other students look at Inuyasha with puzzled looks, except for Inuyasha's sister, girlfriend, and friends, as well as Koga and his group, at how he is answering the question, so quickly.

Mrs. Hotaru then says, "Well, Mister Taisho…" Then, Mrs. Hotaru stops before she gets off anymore words, when she realizes that Inuyasha was answering the question on the board. She turns to the question, studies it, and realizes that Inuyasha was exactly right about the answer! Totally surprised and showing on her face, Mrs. Hotaru exclaims, "Mister Taisho, that's the correct answer for this question!" All the students, except for Inuyasha's sister, girlfriend, and friends, as well as Koga and his group, get 'bug-eyed' looks on their faces and then look straight at Inuyasha, totally flabbergasted at what he had just done.

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I knew it! No one's that nerdy, except for Taisho!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, while looking at the back of Inuyasha's head, _"This definitely Taisho, alright! No one could figure out a problem that fast like he can. But his cold exterior is what I'm worried about. He still has that cold, mean, and heartless behavior with him and I don't think that he'll ever let go of the grudge that he has against us."_

Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy had shocked expressions on their faces and Jasmine asks, in a serious tone, "How did he do that?"

Mrs. Hotaru then asks Inuyasha, "How? How did you know?"

Inuyasha replies, with an innocent tone, "I just looked at the problem, studied it, and figured out the answer. Is that wrong?" The students, except for Inuyasha's sister, girlfriend, and friends, as well as Koga and his group, were just as surprised with this answer as with Inuyasha answering that complex math problem with ease.

Mrs. Hotaru just shakes his head and replies, "No. No, it's not. Now…" But before the teacher could ask, Ayame had just raised her hand. Mrs. Hotaru asks, "Yes, Miss Hime!"

Ayame then replies, very calmly, "The answer to the second problem on the board is three, ma'am."

The other students, including Inuyasha's friends from Genkai's temple and Koga and his group, look at Ayame with puzzled looks, at how she is answering the question, so quickly as well. Koga thinks in his mind, puzzled, _"Is she trying to copy Taisho!?"_

Mrs. Hotaru turns to the question, studies it, and realizes that Ayame was exactly right about the answer. Totally surprised and showing on her face, Mrs. Hotaru exclaims, "Miss Hime, you are correct!" All of the students, except for Ayame's boyfriend and friends, get 'bug-eyed' looks on their faces and then look straight at Inuyasha, totally flabbergasted at what she had just done.

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked while looking at Ayame, _"Whoa! She got it right too! What's going on here!?"_

Koga thinks in his mind, with his jaw dropped, _"No way! She REALLY is copying Taisho! But why…?"_

Ayame looks at Koga and she says, coldly in a tone that only Koga could hear, "Close your mouth, Ookami, you're attracting flies with your breath."

Koga was taken back at Ayame's coldness, once again, while Yusuke, Kira, Kino, and Jaden were snickering at this with Koga glaring at them.

Before, Mrs. Hotaru could say anymore, Melody had just raised her head and Mrs. Hotaru asks, "Yes, Miss Taisho!"

Melody then replies, in a calm tone, "The answer to the last problem on the board is Pie, ma'am."

The other students, excluding Melody's brother and friends, at how Melody is answering the question, so quickly as well and Koga thinks in his mind, _"Must run in the family!"_

Mrs. Hotaru thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I don't believe this! Three of our new transfers have figured out the problems without any trouble!"_ Mrs. Hotaru says, with a smile, "Miss Taisho, that's the correct answer!" Soon after, many of the students begun to murmur about this and Inuyasha tells Ayame and Melody, telepathically and with a cold sly tone, _**"Nice work, girls!"**_

Ayame says, mentality and with a cold sly tone, _**"Thank you, Inu!"**_

Melody says, mentality and with a smirk, _**"Yeah, we have those idiots gawking at us!"**_

Miroku looks at Inuyasha and he tells him, mentality with a sly grin, _**"I take it that this was part of your plan, Inuyasha!"**_

Inuyasha replies, telepathically, _**"What do you think, Miroku? Now, let's talk about something, namely one of Kagome Higurashi's friends and your girlfriend!"**_

Miroku was taken back at this and he tells Inuyasha, mentality, _**"Calm down, Inuyasha! She's not like that bitch! I can tell you that! Plus, Jasmine and Mindy are very chummy with Higurashi, but they're not like her! She doesn't know why Alexis and I are always so cold to Higurashi, which she's insisting to know. I thought that she'd tell her!"**_

Mrs. Hotaru says, "Now that's out of the way…let's just get on to the quiz."

Inuyasha, raising his hand, again, asks Mrs. Hotaru, "I've got a favor to ask. I don't want to feel special, so, can I take the test with the other students?"

Ayame says, with a kind smile, "The same with me!"

Melody says, in a calm smile, "Same here!"

The math teacher, surprised at Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Ayame's request, replies, "Sure, you can. But you don't have to since you three are the new students in the class."

Inuyasha, nodding his head, responds, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to look like I'm some kind of special kid getting special treatment, so, I would like to take the test, too."

Mrs. Hotaru, shrugging her shoulders, says, "Okay, if that's what you want. I don't want to argue with a student over that." And then begins to hand out the test to everyone.

Meanwhile, Yusuke asks Melody, mentality, _**"Hey, Melody, what's the idea?"**_

Melody replies, with a sly grin and telepathically, _**"It's all part of the plan!"**_

Jasmine whispers Miroku, "Now, that's being extremely humble."

Then, Miroku tells Jasmine, "You don't have to worry! I know that those three would do fine." A while later, all the students were taking the quizzes that Mrs. Hotaru passed out. Inuyasha was the first to finish with Ayame second and Melody third. Near the end of the class, all of the students had finished their quizzes and the math teacher had just finished grading them. Passing them back, Koga saw that he got 69, D plus, Miroku got 80 B minus, Alexis and Kagome got 95, A, Melody and Ayame got 99 A plus, which was a shock to the class.

When he got to Inuyasha, Mrs. Hotaru gave Inuyasha his quiz and, with a smile, tells him, "Excellent work, Mister Taisho! You got a 100 percent, a perfect score!" Gasps and shocked looks came up from the rest of the class, including Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy, who were bug-eyed and excluding Inuyasha's group, Koga, and his group.

Miroku tells the girls, who was had their jaws dropped, "See what I mean." When the other students looked at Inuyasha and his quiz paper, on top was the number 100 percent with an A+ beside it. Totally speechless, the other student could only stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed a sly smirk on his lips and he says, "As always."

Ayame then looks at the teacher and asks him, "Hotaru-sensei, did you make sure that this test was totally correct?" To Mrs. Hotaru, this was a strange question coming from a student.

Mrs. Hotaru answered, "Yes, I made sure. Double sure, if you must know. If you keep this kind of work up, I see great things in your future." After class was over, some of the students were leaving the classroom as Ayame was getting her things and Koga calls out, "Hey, Ayame!"

Ayame stops and she replies, in a flat monotone voice while not looking at Koga, "Is there something you need, Ookami?"

Koga asks, seriously, "That's that all about! You disappear for five years and you get Taisho on me!"

Ayame says, coldly, "Why should you care?" Ayame walks away from the puzzled wolf demon as he turns to see Inuyasha up from his seat, after getting his things into his knapsack and made his way to the front of the class leaving, if it wasn't for a certain wolf demon, with his arms crossed to his chest, in his way.

Inuyasha sends a cold glare at Koga, which Kagome notices and she thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! Not now!"_

Koga asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Okay, mutt, where were you all these years!? I've been trying to find you and pay you back for humiliating me, five years ago."

Inuyasha states, coldly, "I was at 'Get out of my way, you smelling old wolf, and by the way ever hear of deodorant it might actually make you smell decent though it is only a ten percent chance cause you smell like a dumpster so it probably won't anyway!'." Inuyasha pushes Koga to his seat, stunning him as Inuyasha made his way past a very angry Koga, who was getting on his feet as Inuyasha left the classroom, with Ayame while his knapsack over his right shoulder and his left hand in his pocket.

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Oh no! He's not getting away from me that easily!"_ Koga grabbed his knapsack and dashes over to leave the classroom with Kagome calling him back, unsuccessfully.

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Koga, don't!" However, it was too late as Koga was running towards Inuyasha, who had Ayame and Agumon with them, as he made a stop and calls out to him, "Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha, Ayame, and Agumon stops walking as they eyed him without turning their heads and Koga yells out, nastily, "You and me, right here!" Just then, Koga was going to throw his fist at Inuyasha, Kagome comes in and grabs it before he could even try.

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Don't!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Come on, Kagome, would you let go of me? I'm not going to let this worthless half-breed getting away with talking down on me like that! So, back off and let me at him!" Just then, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Kino, Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Miroku, and Sango come by from behind Koga and Kagome, to see this, along with everyone watching incoming fight.

Kagome tells Koga, in a serious tone, "Don't! He's only trying to get you mad so he'll have the chance to blast you away with his Spirit Energy and Ayame can use her Demon Energy as a weapon! Come on! You're the captain of the football team don't let some wisher get the better of you in front of the school! Plus, if you start a fight here you'll get kicked out of school and lose your captain position! When it comes to brute strength, he has nothing on you! You can beat him with using brute strength! Remember he's still the same Taisho!"

Koga sighs and he says, with a smile, "I guess you're right as always."

Inuyasha closes his eyes and chuckles, coldly, which got Koga's attention. Inuyasha says, with his eyes closed and a sly grin on his lips, "You think that you stand a chance against me in a fight with me not using any of my Spiritual powers on you! During the five years I've been gone, I've gotten much stronger since the last time that you've seen me, Ookami. I'd like to prove that fact in a fight someday! That is if you're feeling up to it!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and he says, seriously, "But I really doubt that! Come to me to prove that fact without your ugly girlfriend tying you up on a leash, loser wolf!" Inuyasha, Ayame, and Agumon walks away from that with Koga and Kagome giving angered glares on the back.

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Did he just call me ugly!? That dog-eared creep! What happened to that timid and shy boy that I once remembered? This is so opposite of him!"_ Kagome noticed Agumon with Inuyasha and she thinks in her mind, puzzled, _"Is that a Digimon with Taisho and Ayame?"_

Koga growls, angrily, and calls out, angrily and seriously, "Oh yeah! This isn't over! Just you wait!"

Inuyasha yells out, from over his shoulder and nastily, "Yeah, whatever, you pussy whipped wolf!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Alright that's it!" Just then, Melody voice calls out, as she pushes Koga away, while pushing Kagome to the floor, "Out of my way, wimps!"

Kagome calls out to Melody, annoyed, "Hey, watch it! I was right here when you rudely pushed me away!"

Melody looks over her right shoulder and tells Kagome, with a sly sneer, "Are you going to do something about it, wench? Remember we have manners, but we don't show them to people like you." Soon after, Melody walked off, with Falcomon, Yusuke, Kira, Kino, Jaden, Alexis, and Miroku followed her as they followed Inuyasha down the hallways. Kagome got onto her feet with Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy's helps and she glares daggers at Inuyasha and his friends.

Sango asks Kagome, in a curious tone, "What was that all about?"

Mindy says, in a plain tone, "They seemed angry with you for some reason."

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"No! It's just some people can't seem to let go of a grudge!"_

Koga looks at Ayame's departing back as he sees her place an arm around Inuyasha's waist, which got him for some reason jealous and he thinks in her mind, _"Why should I get jealous for something like that? She's obvious wasting her time, if she's trying to get me jealous! And besides, she hates my guts, so why even bother! Besides, I got Kagome and she's a lot better than Ayame! Yeah, that's right! A lot better and Ayame trying to destroy the wolf demon honor by going out with that mutt!"_


	7. 1st Day Back and Plots for Revenge Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise. I'd like to thank Naruto Master of Jutsu's for being my beta

**Chapter 7: First Day Back and Plots of Revenge Pt. 2**

After their first class had ended, we find Inuyasha and his group walking down the hallway to their second class.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey, hey, could you wait up cute guy!?" The group turns to see Kikyo running towards them, with Inuyasha getting an annoyed expression on his face.

Ayame says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh no, not this slut again!"

Melody says, annoyed, "What does she want now?"

Kikyo stopped in front of Inuyasha and she says, in a sly and seductive tone as she swayed her way to him, seductively, "Hi, I was wonder if you've missed me, already?"

Inuyasha states, in a cold annoyed tone, "Like I miss an ulcer."

Kikyo says, slyly and teasingly, "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Kikyo places an arm around Inuyasha's right arm and she says, teasingly, "I could should a good time and wonder why you've were missed from my gaze." This was obviously getting Ayame angry and wanted to blast her away.

Inuyasha yanked his arm from Kikyo's gasp and he asks Kikyo, plainly, "You have no idea, who I am, do you?"

Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive smile and tone, "No, I don't! Mind telling me that?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Do you know anyone from your past named Inuyasha Taisho?"

Kikyo's eyes widened at that name and she says, with a plain tone, "You mean Geeky Taisho? Yeah, I remembered him! He always got picked up for being such a dorky, teacher's pet, nerd, and worse he was one of those half-breed freaks. The guy was scrawny looking and had absolutely no fashion tastes what's so ever and the bottom line is that the guy was a complete loser. I've sometimes picked on him for being such a nerd."

Melody thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Oh boy this wench will be in for a huge surprise."_

Inuyasha closes his eyes and he says, with a sly grin, "You've picked on this guy! This guy was the loser, who you gave the idea to Koga and his goons to dump him in where all the trash went to…the dumpster, as well trying to tease him and then threw food at him, right?"

Kikyo says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, that's right! It was so fun! The guy was always so clueless, but left us five years ago. I bet now he's even more of a dork than ever."

Kira thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Here it comes…? This slut has had it!"_

Inuyasha grabs the back of his hair, making it to a ponytail, then pulls out his old thick glasses and placed them over his eyes, which Kikyo gasps in complete shock.

Kikyo says, stunned, "I…In…Inuyas…Inuyasha T…Taisho…" Kikyo thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No! No way! No fucking way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! This can't be happening! He can't be the same one! He can't be the same guy! He can't be the same Inuyasha Taisho! The Inuyasha Taisho I remembered_ _was ugly, a nerd, dorky, scrawny, and all brains and that's it! This can't be Taisho! He can't be him! He's…he's TOO handsome and dreamy to be the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered!"_

Inuyasha takes off his glasses and places his hair down as Kikyo was still in shock, which placed a sly grin on his lips, but quickly turned into a frown. Inuyasha tells Kikyo, coldly, "That's right, bitch! It's me! Inuyasha Taisho, in the flesh! Don't think I've forgotten what you've done to me in the past! You're little game might have worked on me when I was a kid, but now I know better and won't let your little tricks to get the better of me!"

Ayame says, in a cold firm tone, "And if I ever find you anywhere near my boyfriend, again, wench then I promise you that there will be pain involved."

Soon after, Inuyasha left with his friends and sister to leave with a shocked Kikyo, behind. A few moments later, Inuyasha and his friends went to the center of the hallway where they found Yugi and his friends

Yugi says, with a smile, "Hey guys, we were just waiting for you!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "It's Yugi Moto, the current King of Games!"

Yugi asks, "I take it that you're a fan of mine!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Actually, you're like my idol!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a smile, "Well, you'll be in for a huge shock when you find out that Yugi's our cousin!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "The King of Games is related to you guys!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, plus we agreed not to allow this to go on public, seeing that everyone would give us special treatment, even though we're half-demons, which he and our grandfather don't mind."

Tea says, with a kind smile, "So, you must be the new students that Yugi talked about, we've known about Yusuke and Kira already. I'm Téa Gardener."

Joey says, with a smile, "The name's Joey Wheeler."

Tristan says, with a smile, "And I'm Tristan Taylor! It's nice for you guys to come to our school!"

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Jaden Yuki."

Kino says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kino Tucker."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "I'm Melody Taisho, Inuyasha's older twin sister."

Ayame says, with a smile, "And I'm Ayame Hime, Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Téa says, with a plainly, "I see that you're the triples' friends from Genkai's temple. So, how was it? Was the training hard?"

Inuyasha groans and he says, annoyed, "You just had to remind me about 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp', did ya?"

Kino says, in an annoyed tone, "Let's just say it'll take us the next four years to get over the crap that we went through."

Tea says, unnervingly, "The triples already told us about that you had to sit near bonfire and sit in a room fill of rattlesnakes for two whole weeks."

Alexis yelps in shock and she says, stunned, "A room full of Rattlesnakes for two weeks! Was Genkai trying to kill you all or something!?"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Trust me, Alexis. I know how the Urameshi triples feel about Master Genkai's training. She's done that with me as well. She believes that only by training practically to death that you can harness and enhance your Spirit Energy."

Melody says, with a plain tone, "And the worst news is, Genkai had a good point." Just then, a male scream was heard and everyone turns to see what appears to be a teenage fox demon around the age or 15, with green eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform with his blazer opened to see his light green shirt, getting picked on by a older teenage male which appeared to be a demon, huge and white, wearing a male Domino High School uniform with his blazer opened to show his black shirt, as he was waving a Duel Monsters' card in the air.

A scowl came upon Inuyasha and Ayame's faces and they think in their minds, in a snarl, _"I see that he hasn't changed at all_ _and I'm guessing that his brother hasn't changed at all!"_

Alexis groans annoyed, "Not again!"

The fox demon boy yells out, seriously, "Give that back! That card was very special to me!"

The bulky demon laughs at this and he says, with a sly grin and mocking tone, "Give that back! He says! Sorry, twerp! But, it's mine now!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, coldly, "You heard the kid, Manten! Give back that card!" The demon, Manten, and the fox demon boy turn to see the cold glare of Inuyasha pointing directly at Manten.

Manten looks at Inuyasha and he asks, in a perplexed tone, "Who are you?"

Inuyasha tells Manten, in a nasty tone, "My name is 'You better give back that kid's card or else!'." Everyone turns to see the incoming rumble between Inuyasha and Manten as Koga and his gang, including Kagome, Sango, Jasmine, and Mindy came from the crowds to see this.

Sango asks, in a curious tone, "Isn't that Miroku's friend challenging Manten?"

Kagome nods her head and she says, "Yeah!"

Manten tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "I don't think that you don't know what you're up against, pal."

Inuyasha had his hands to his hips and he says, seriously, "Oh I do believe I do, Manten!" Inuyasha gets out a KC2 Duel Disc, attaches it to his arm, and he says, in a serious tone, "I'm challenging you to a duel! If I win, you give back that kid's card and if you win, which is highly unlikely, then you can choose whichever card you want."

Everyone, except for Ayame, Miroku, Alexis, Melody, Jaden, Kino, Yusuke, and Kira, who were given sly grins, was stunned at Inuyasha's request and Koga says, seriously, "What a fool, doesn't he remember that Manten was one of the duelists from our old junior high school?"

Ginta says, perplexed, "He must believe that he'll win!"

Manten chuckles as he takes out a KC2 Duel Disc, attaches it to his arm, and he says, with a sly grin, "You must be either brave or just stupid, new guy! Alright I accept your challenge!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "I don't believe that Inuyasha knows what he's getting himself into."

Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"No way! He's seriously not accepted his challenge!_ _Manten_ _would kill him!"_

Inuyasha and Manten place their decks into their discs, activates them, as everyone got out of the way, as they both drew five cards and they call out, in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Manten: 8000

Inuyasha: 8000

Just then, Kikyo joined her sister and friends and she asks, seriously, "What's going on?"

Ginta tells Kikyo, in reply, "Well, Taisho has challenged Manten Thunder to a duel!"

Kikyo yelps out, shocked, "What! You mean that guy is really Inuyasha Taisho!"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah, I know that disgusting scent anywhere! Plus, Ayame's here with him!"

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "What! Even Hime is back!"

Ginta points at Ayame and he says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, she's right there and she's Taisho's girlfriend!"

Kagome states, seriously, "And there's something else you should know, Kikyo! Taisho, he learned how to use Spirit Energy now and Ayame can use her Demon Energy as a weapon as well."

Kikyo yells out in shock, "No way!" Kikyo looks at Inuyasha and she thinks in her mind, _"If that guy really is Inuyasha Taisho, then…I just flirted with a…nerd! But, he isn't_ _the same person that I remembered!_ _He's turned from nerdy to hottie over the years!"_ Kikyo gains a sly grin on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"I wonder how good he is in bed! Just need to get Hime out of the way, though."_

Manten says, with a sly grin, "Since you're new here, I'll let you start off!"

Inuyasha draws his card and he says, sarcastically, "Gee thanks!" Inuyasha sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "First, I'll activate Future Fusion!" Inuyasha goes through his deck and exclaims, with a sly grin on his lips, "Now, I can fuse monsters from my deck to summon a fusion monster right away. Fortunately, for you it can't attack this turn!" Inuyasha shows Manten his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) monster cards, which everyone gasp in shock.

Manten yells out, shocked, "How did you get those cards!?"

Yugi calls out, shocked, "Three Blue-Eyes!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "But how, Kaiba owns those cards!"

Koga yells out, stunned, "How did that mutt get a hold on those cards?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What! Taisho has all three Blue-Eyes in his deck! But how…? Kaiba has the only three in the world!"_

As Inuyasha discards the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from his hand, the three dragons appeared on the field, went into the fusion vortex, and Inuyasha tells Manten, with a sly grin, "Now, by sending these Blue-Eyes, I can summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" In a whirlwind, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) appears behind Inuyasha in attack mode.

Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse together my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Black Luster Soldier to summon…Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears beside Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then they went into the vortex and Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 5000) appears behind Inuyasha in attack mode.

Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Joey yells out, shocked, "I remember that monster!"

Yugi says, stunned, "It's the same monster that I made when were dealing those former cooperate freaks from KaibaCorp!" Just then, a spiritual image of Yugi appears beside him, except it's different with his hair in different designs and seemed a slight taller than Yugi.

The Yugi spirit tells Yugi, seriously and telepathically in a deeper and more mature version of Yugi's voice, _**"Yugi, there's something you should know about your cousins' friend!"**_

Yugi asks the spirit, mentality, _**"What do you mean, Pharaoh?"**_

Pharaoh tells Yugi, telepathically, _**"Even though, my memories of Ancient Egypt are foggy, there's something familiar about Inuyasha, like I once knew him from the past, during my days as Pharaoh!!"**_

Back to the duel, Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "Now, I activate the spell card, Soul Release! Now, I'll remove from play my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from play!" The said monster cards came out from Inuyasha's graveyard. Inuyasha grabs them from his graveyard and places them into his card pouch.

Manten asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would you remove your own monsters from your graveyard? It makes no sense!"

Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "If you'd shut up, then I'd tell ya! I activate Dimension Fusion! At the cost of two thousand life-points, I can bring back every card that was removed from the game!" Soon after, a vortex appears above Inuyasha's head and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) flies from the void and appears behind Inuyasha as his life-points were dropped by 2000.

Joey says, stunned, "Oh man! I definitely don't want to be the one, who faces those dragons."

Manten places a sly grin on his lips and he says, slyly, "Too bad that you brought all those dragons out and you can't attack this turn!" Manten looks at his hand, which held the cards, Dark Hole, Monster Reborn, and Pump Up! Manten thinks in his mind, slyly, _"This guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Once his turn is over, I'll activate my Dark Hole, then Monster Reborn to get his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then double it's attack points for the direct attack that will guarantee my victory!"_

Inuyasha holds the last card in his hand and he says, coldly, "You would like that, would you? I have one card left in my hand!" Inuyasha sends the card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and attack you directly!"

Manten yells out in shock, "No way!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Plus, with my Master of Dragon Soldier's ability, he's attack strength increases by five hundred points for every dragon on my side of the field, besides him, and since I've got four dragons on the field that gives him a power bonus of two thousand points!" Master of Dragon Soldier's attack strength increases from 5000/5000 to 7000/5000!

Manten yells out, stunned, "No way! Seven thousand attack points!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Now my dragons, END THIS!" Then, all of Inuyasha's dragons fire their blasts at Manten, throwing him to the ground as he loses 20,500 life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Manten: 0000

Inuyasha: 6000

Soon after, the final image disappears and every looks at this with stunned looks on their faces.

Kagome comments, gawked, "That so was quick!"

Koga thinks in his mind, stunned, _"No way! That flea-bitten mutt actually defeated_ _Manten_ _Thunder in one-turn! Where the hell did he get those Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards from?"_

Inuyasha walks towards the fallen Manten and he says, with a sly grin, "We had a deal, Manten! Now, hand it over! The card!"

Manten jumps to his feet and he yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "No way! You couldn't have defeated me in just one-turn!"

Inuyasha yells at Manten, annoyed, "Too bad I just did! Now fork over that card now!"

Manten growls in annoyance and he says, seriously, "No way! Who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha grabs the back of his hair, making it to a ponytail, then pulls out his old thick glasses and placed them over his eyes, which Manten gasps in complete shock. Inuyasha asks Manten, with a sly grin, "Remember me now?"

Manten says, stunned, "I…In…Inuyas…Inuyasha T…Taisho…" Manten thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Of all the ones that had defeated me, it has to be this_ _half-breed!"_

Inuyasha takes off his glasses and places his hair down as Manten was still in shock, which placed a sly grin on his lips. Inuyasha says, slyly, "Now, you wouldn't mind giving that card back, would you?"

Manten takes out the card from his pocket, waves it at Inuyasha's face, and he says, slyly, "I'll give it to you, half-breed! But, you have to grab it from my hand first and in the many times that I've done this, you have not once…"

Inuyasha interrupts Manten with lightning reflexes snatches the card from Manten's hand, surprising him greatly and Inuyasha says, with a sly and sarcastic grin, "Thanks, Manten!"

Inuyasha walks away from Manten and towards the fox demon teenager, with Manten growling at Inuyasha's back. Manten thinks in his mind, angrily, _"No way! I'm not going to allow this half-breed freak get the better of me!"_ Manten yells out, angrily, as he charges towards Inuyasha, in killing instinct, which he noticed easily.

Ayame yells out, stunned, "Inuyasha, look out!"

Just then, Inuyasha's body is surrounded by his Spiritual aura and blasts Manten to the wall, hard, making an imprint of his body on the wall, then slumps to the ground, temporary stunning him, surprising Koga and his friends, especially Kagome, Kikyo, Jasmine, Mindy, and Sango.

Ginta says, stunned, "He just pushed him away with his Spirit Energy!"

Kikyo says, seriously, "You were right, Kagome! Taisho has changed!"

Koga scoffs and he says, annoyed, "Yeah right! He might have shed from his geeky appearance, but he's still the same old half-breed freak that I once remembered back from junior high!"

Kagome felt somewhat annoyed about Koga's insult towards Inuyasha, but brushed off as Inuyasha went to the fox demon teenager, who was gawking at him.

Inuyasha throws the card at the young fox demon and he says, plainly, "Here you are, kid!"

The young fox demon tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Thanks for helping me getting my card back!"

Inuyasha was surprised about this, as this was the first time that he's thanked by a pureblooded demon, other than Sesshomaru, sometimes, Zera, Ayame, Hiei, and Yukina. Inuyasha shook it off and he says, "Sure don't mention it." Inuyasha away from the boy and went to his girlfriend, friends and sister, where he and Ayame shared a kiss, which Koga could see and he was angry at this for some reason.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome duel!"

Inuyasha says, with a confident sly smile, "I just got lucky, now, let's get to class, now!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and his friends, along with Yugi and his friends, went to their new class.

-:-.-:-

After a few moments later, we find Inuyasha and his friends at a corner, with Yugi and his friends, talking about themselves, with Inuyasha leaving out his past life before he went to Genkai's temple for training, while waiting for class, which was Japanese History.

Tea tells Inuyasha, surprised, "Wait! You and Yusuke got those cards from a village as payment for slaying some rebellious demons."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "That's right! It was a pretty sweet deal though. However, it's our secret, so no telling anyone else!"

Kira says, with a smile, "Plus, we've had some good times over Grandma Genkai's place, despite the crazy life-threatening training that she placed us in."

Joey shivers and he says, disgusted, "Just listening what that crazy old lady did to you guys seems to be torture."

Kino says, plainly, "You want to hear torture, one time Grandma Genkai got us into climbing a mountain while having heavy as Hell dumbbells chained to our ankles."

Jaden grimaced and he says, drolly, "Gees, Kino, did you have to mention that horrible day? Like I said before, Master Genkai believes that training to the brink of death would harness and enhance your Spirit Energy."

Tea says, with a smile, "I'd like to see that temple that you guys lived it!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Except there's one problem! Pure-blooded humans or demons, except for those who work there, or a friend that we've known for at least five months like Ayame, have some kind of hidden power like our human friend, Kuwabara, and are family members of the half-demons that stay there, aren't allowed anywhere near Grandma's temple."

Jaden says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, Tea, but those are Master Genkai's orders, since she made it a sanctuary for half-demons like us, who's been treated horribly and poorly by many pure-blooded humans and demons. I hope that you can understand."

Tea shook her head and she says, with a smile, "It's no problem! It's perfectly understandable." While the group talked about some traces of their lives, Koga and his gang, especially Kagome, Jasmine, Mindy, and Sango, walked into the room and Koga notices Inuyasha and his friends in the room.

Koga says, in a snarl, "What! He's here too!"

Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, don't!"

Sango tells Koga, in a serious tone, "Koga, you don't stand a chance against Inuyasha's powers! The instant that you're in his face, then he won't hesitant to blast you away."

Koga says, angrily, "I don't care! I'm not going to allow that half-dog to think that he's won!" Koga walks over to Inuyasha and his friends, which Inuyasha's, Ayame's, and Melody's noses could tell that he's coming towards him.

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, guys, stinking wolf twelve o'clock." Everyone looks up to see Koga walking towards them, with Kagome calling him back unsuccessfully.

Joey tells Koga, in an annoyed snarl, "Hey, Ookami, why are you here?"

Koga says, in a sneer, "You stay out of this, Wheeler! This is between me and this mutt, here!" Koga tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, dogface, I want to know where did you get those Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards and you're going to tell me now!"

Inuyasha looks over his shoulder and he says, coldly, "Piss off, fleabag! I told you not to come to me if you're still tied by your girlfriend on a leash."

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Shut up! Either you tell me or I'll pound you to the ground like the dog you are! I know for a fact that only Seto Kaiba is the only ones with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Now, spill it!"

Ayame says, coldly, "Hey, Inuyasha just said piss off, ignorant bastard!"

Alexis tells Koga, annoyed, "Yeah, leave him alone, asshole!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's right! What business is it to you?"

Soon after, Kagome, Sango, Jasmine, Mindy, Ginta, and Hakku came by and Kagome tells Koga, "Koga, this isn't the time to settle this!"

Joey tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, please send that boyfriend of yours away far away!"

Ayame says, in a nasty and cold tone, "Get it, fleabag, nobody wants you here! Now, beat it and get yourself a rabbi shot, wolf shit."

Koga was somehow hurt by this and Kagome calls out to Ayame, "Why are you insulting Koga like that, Ayame? You're wolf demon too!"

Inuyasha says, in a sly tone and coldly, "Excuse me, wench, Ayame is high class and your boyfriend is just a low class demon, so compared to Ayame, Ookami is just scum under her foot."

Ayame says, in a nasty tone, "That's right, witch!" Ayame points at Koga and she says, coldly, "So, don't you dare put me in the same rank as this VERY poor excuse of a wolf demon." Koga was getting slammed by Ayame's cold and harsh words about him and he didn't like it at all.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around Ayame's waist and he says, with a sly grin, "And besides, why would she lower herself to a pathetic whelp like your damn boyfriend."

Koga roars out, angrily, "All right, that's it!" Koga tries to swing a punch at Inuyasha, but with lightning reflexes Inuyasha places his right index finger at Koga's forehead, its starts to glow with blue light, and Inuyasha fires a small beam of Spirit Energy, that throws Koga away from him and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "See, what I mean."

Kagome calls out, shocked, "Koga!" Kagome went to his aid and Jasmine asks Inuyasha, curiously, "What was that attack?"

Jaden tells Jasmine, with a smile, "It's called a Spirit Gun, Jasmine. You see, you gather your Spirit Energy, into your right index finger, points it like a gun, imagine the trigger in your mind, and fire. The power of your Spirit Gun depends on the amount of Spirit Energy that you put into it and the amount of Spirit Energy that you have gained."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "If I'd use my full power to my Spirit Gun, that wolf would be dead. I decided to use a small portion of my Spirit Energy spare the pathetic fleabag."

Koga overhears this and he yells out to Inuyasha, angrily, "Try it!"

Inuyasha says, with a devious sly grin, "I'd watch what you say, Ookami! It may come true!"

Melody tells Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha, don't bother with that wolf! He's obviously a waste of our time and effort."

Koga jumps to his feet and yells at Melody, angrily, "What was that, poodle!?" Kagome pushes Koga back and she says, seriously, "Koga, please, don't start a fight now!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "But Kagome, those mutts are asking for it! I'm not going to allow them to make a fool out of me!"

Inuyasha chuckles, coldly, and he says, with a sly grin, "What's the point in doing that when you're doing a great job of doing that without me, wolf?"

Joey snickers at this and he thinks in his mind, slyly, _"I'm starting to like this guy! No offense to Kagome, but her boyfriend is a jerk much like Kaiba! It's nice to see that Ookami is getting his just deserts!"_

Koga sends Kagome out of his way, comes to Inuyasha, grabs him back the shirt to face him, and he yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "You fucking dog! I've had it with your sarcastic remarks and attitude! You better start respecting me or I'll…" However, Koga couldn't finish his sentence as Inuyasha grabs Koga's right wrist with his left hand and starts to crush it with his strength as he makes the wolf demon to release his shirt. Koga yelps out in shock and pain as he tries to remove Inuyasha's hand from his wrist, but Inuyasha's grip was like a vice and he was trapped in his grip.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Koga!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold angered tone, "You fucking wolf! I've just had it up to here with your high and mighty attitude, Ookami!" Inuyasha's cold angered and deadly glare in his expression causing Kagome, Ginta, Sango, Jasmine, Mindy, Hakku and even Koga to winch in shock and fear.

Jasmine says, in a surprised tone, "Whoa! Alexis's friend has Koga in his grip!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold angered and serious tone, "Now, you are going to listen and listen well, Ookami, because I'm going to say this once!" Inuyasha applies more pressure to Koga's wrist making him yelp in pain and Inuyasha calls out, with a cold angered and serious tone, "You come here to my face, all high and mighty in my face, just because you are a full demon and I'm a half demon! You're been doing that ever since the day I've met! True, the only reason why I didn't do anything about it when I was in middle school with you, your fucking friends, and your damn girlfriend because I was so physically weak and I resented that! Now, I'm back and I'm seeing that you haven't change! Not one bit since I've been gone all those years! You're still the same twelve-year-old bully that I once knew and I was a complete fool to be afraid of the likes of you!" Inuyasha squeezes Koga's wrist even more making him yelp in pain as he went to his right knee.

Mindy says, shocked, "Whoa! Koga has been sent down to his knees by a half-demon!"

Jasmine says, in a stunned tone, "Just exactly how much vitamins did this guy take!"

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Let him go, Taisho! You're hurting him!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered and nasty tone, "You shut the fuck up, Higurashi! You think I care that I'm hurting your fucking weak boyfriend, huh!?" Inuyasha applies more pressure onto Koga's wrist, making him yelp in pain and agony and winching at the pressure that Inuyasha was giving to his wrist.

Joey says, a bit fearful of Inuyasha, "Whoa! Remind me never to get on his bad side."

Tristan nods his head and replies, also a bit fearful of Inuyasha, "Ditto, man."

Inuyasha tells Koga, in an icily, angered, and deadly serious tone, "If I see you anywhere near me, my girlfriend, my friends, or my family, well, I certainly hope that you have your medical insurance paid in full, wolf! Don't think that this is over, because I'm only getting warmed up and now it's PAYBACK TIME!!" Inuyasha then use his strength to easily throw Koga over his shoulder, away from him, and crashing to the desks in front of him, pushing them back from as he falls to the ground, and surprising everyone in the classroom.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, shocked, "Koga!" The three ran to Koga's aid and Sango asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Wasn't that a bit over the top?"

Inuyasha gives an angered huff and he says, coldly, "That wolf deserve it for what he did to me. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

Tea asks, curiously, "What did he do you to?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't want to talk about it, now."

Jasmine asks Alexis, in a surprised tone, "Hey, Alexis, how come that you never told us that your half-demon friend was so strong that he had Koga by the knee and judo-throw him halfway across the classroom?"

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "You never asked! However, it's what Ookami deserved for what he's done to Inuyasha." This perplexed Jasmine and Mindy.

With Koga, we find Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku helping Koga onto his feet and Ginta asks, "Koga, are you okay, man?"

Hakku says, stunned, "Whoa! Taisho just threw you half way across the table! He is different now! Not only has he learned how to use Spirit Energy! He's increased his strength and he's even stronger than before."

Koga groans out in pain and he says, plainly, "It's just a sore! I'll live." Koga winches in pain as he looks to see black and blue marks on his right wrist in the shape of Inuyasha's fingers and he thinks, in an amazed tone, _"Damn it!_ _That mutt has a grip like a vice! He would have totally crushed my wrist if he didn't let go!_ _How in the hell_ _did that half-breed get that strong! He wasn't that strong back in junior high! He's different now! But, that's not going to get in my way to make him_ _and his sister_ _sorry for humiliating me! Nothing will!"_

Kagome looks at Koga's injured wrist and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"It's true! Taisho wants revenge against Koga! It looks like Koga isn't going to listen to me to not to fight Taisho!_ _I have to try to get Koga away from Taisho and if that doesn't work then_ _maybe I could convince Taisho not to hurt Koga and_ _then, hopefully,_ _give up on his quest for revenge. Revenge doesn't solve anything at all! It'll just cause more pain! But I have to do it, when we're alone otherwise Koga would stop me!"_ Just then, the bell signed for class to start rung as Inuyasha and his friends and sister walked into the front of the room, then many students came in and took their seats as a teacher came into the room, which appeared to be a young man, around 21 years old, with black hair in the same style as Darien from Sailor Moon (A/N: I don't watch that show! I happened to remember him from my sister, when she watched it!). The young man had brown eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt and a grey suit, with a suitcase in his right hand.

The teacher looks at the new students in front and he says, with a kind smile, "Hey, you must be the new students to our class. I'm Mister Higurashi, I'm also Kagome's elder brother, Sanosake."

Inuyasha's and Ayame's eyes widened and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, "That's Higurashi's brother! I remember him!"

Melody, Yusuke, Jaden, Kino, and Kira looks at Inuyasha's stunned expression and Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously and telepathically, _**"Hey, bro, what's up!?"**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, in a reply and mentality, _**"That teacher is Higurashi's elder brother!"**_

Yusuke yells out, mentality, _**"What!? Are you sure!?"**_

Inuyasha says, mentality, _**"I'm positive! I remember seeing him when he was picking up his wench of a sister up back in high school! I never talked to him at all, so I have nothing against him."**_

Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously and mentality, _**"If he is Higurashi's brother, then we may have some problems!"**_

Inuyasha tells his girlfriend, sister, and friends, plainly and mentality, _**"The minute that he starts abusing his power and making our lives a living hell, while treating his fucking sister and her damn friends better, we're living this classroom! Everyone got it!"**_ Melody, Yusuke, Ayame, Yusuke, Jaden, Kino, and Kira nods their heads in unison.

Sanosake turns to the class and he says, with a smile, "Good morning, class! We have a few new students joining us for the year." Sanosake tells Inuyasha and his friends, "Okay, tell them your names, your likes, and dislikes."

Kino says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I'm Kino Tucker, I like video games and hanging with my friends, and dislike anyone, who's a bother to my family and especially my friends." Kino's smile turns into a frown as he turns his dark and cold glare to Koga, who glared back with fierce.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki, I like dueling, with the hopes of becoming the next King of Games and hanging out with my friends as well, and like Kino, dislike anyone, who insults or angers my family and especially my friends." Jaden gives a fierce glare at Koga as well.

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my friends and family, and like the first two I dislike anyone who angers my family and friends." Yusuke gives a similar glare as Jaden and Kino at Koga.

Kira says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kira Urameshi, like my older twin brother, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my family, and I dislike anything girlish as you can see the leggings under my skirt and like the first three, I dislike anyone who seems to piss off a family member or a friend of mine." Kira gives a similar glare at Koga, who was wondering why they are glaring at him mostly.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Melody Taisho! I like fighting and dueling, as well as hanging around with my family and friends, and what gets me the most are…" Melody turns her glare at Koga and his gang, especially Kagome, and she says, with a sly grin and a deadly serious tone, "…people, who judge someone of the way they look and anyone who's a threat or a bother towards me, my friends, and family."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "My name is Inuyasha Taisho, I'm Melody's younger twin brother! I like dueling, writing, hanging around with my friend, and reading literature!" Inuyasha then says, with a serious tone, "However, there are a few things that may send me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from."

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I was once known a few people in this class and I'm not surprised that they didn't recognize me as well. My name is Ayame Hime! I like dueling, hanging around with my friend and boyfriend. However, there are a few things that may sent me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from, not mention of course…humiliation." Ayame sends a cold glare at Koga's way, unnerving him a bit.

Sanosake says, with a smile, "It's so nice to have such you seven in our class and I hope you enjoy staying in our school. Now, Ayame, I want you to have the next in front of Kagome." Sanosake calls out, seriously, "Ayame, could you raise your hand please!?"

Kagome raise up her hand as Ayame sends her a cold death glare, which unnerved her, greatly and she walked towards her assigned seat.

Sanosake says, kindly, "Now, Inuyasha, I want you to sit at the seat left of Koga."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, shocked and angrily, _"What! I have to sit near that fucking wolf!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Why does Sanosake have to place me with that dog!?"_

Kagome placed her hand on her face and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Bro! Do you know what you've just done!?"_ Reluctantly, Inuyasha walked over to his assigned seat with Koga, who himself wasn't fond with the idea of sitting with Inuyasha.

Sanosake tells the rest, "Now, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, I want you four to seat behind Inuyasha." Soon after, the rest went to their assigned seats and Sanosake then starts on the lesson for Japanese History. The lesson went on for until ten minutes that class was over.

Sanosake says, with a smile, "Okay, guys! It's ten minutes that class is over and now it's time for our oral pop quiz!" Soon after, there were many groans of disappointment and Sanosake says, in a sarcastic tone, "Now, I know that you guys are excited about it and it's going to be over what we've learned so far in class today." Sanosake says, with a smile, "Now, for the new students, this is our weekly ritual and if you answer the question, correctly, you're done for the day. Now, first question, who was Tokugawa Ieyasu?"

Inuyasha raised his hand and Sanosake says, "Yes, Mister Taisho!"

Inuyasha stands onto his feet and he replies, with a sly grin, "Tokugawa Ieyasu was the powerful man in Japan, during the Edo Period, after Toyotomi Hideyoshi, as well as a Japanese military leader and statesman, founder of the Tokugawa dynasty of shoguns."

Sanosake says, smiling, "Correct, Mister Taisho! Now, have a nice day!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha, who getting his notebook in his knapsack, and he thinks in his mind, plainly, _"I knew it! He's still the same nerd that I once remembered, even though he's gotten_ _braver and_ _stronger over the years."_

Inuyasha walks from his seat, and then he heads towards the exit, while giving Koga a wide smirk and wink with his right eye, as he left. Koga was greatly annoyed by this and he thinks in his mind, trying to calm down, _"Don't let it get to you, Koga! He's trying to piss you off!!"_

After he got out to the hallway, Inuyasha got to one of the side of the door to wait for his friends and sister.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, you!"

Inuyasha turns to the source of that voice, which appeared to be the young fox demon teen that Inuyasha helped earlier with Manten, who was walking towards him with a smile.

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "It's you!"

The young fox demon says, with a kind smile, "I never got to proper thank you for helping me get my card back! That bully, Manten, was always giving me problems ever since I came to this school."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "You don't say! Well, kid, that guy seemed to be one of the nuisances from my past as well."

The young fox demon says, with a smile, "I guess I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shippo Kitsune!"

Inuyasha says, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, do you know that you're talking to a half demon here?"

Shippo nods his head and he says, plainly, "I know that! It's not like I'm one of those pure-blooded demons and humans that go and boss around half demons."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I see!" Just then, Ayame, Kino and Melody came out of the room and Inuyasha sees them and says, "Hey, guys, I take it that you answered Higurashi's brother's question."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "You can say that!" Melody notices Shippo with Inuyasha and she says, "Hey, I know you! You're that kid, who my brother helped!"

Shippo nods his head and he says, with a smile, "That's right! I'm Shippo Kitsune!"

Inuyasha points at Melody and Kino and he says, "Shippo, this is my sister, Melody Taisho, my girlfriend, Ayame Hime, and one of my friends, Kino Tucker."

Shippo says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you two!"

Melody asks Shippo, curiously, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Shippo replies, "I got out of class early, since my teacher gave us an oral pop quiz! I'm just here, since I have Japanese History one next!" After a few moments, we find most of the students coming out of the class, including Miroku, Alexis, Jaden, Yusuke, and Kira coming out of the class.

Inuyasha asks, "Ready to go, guys?"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Yep! We just had to wake Jaden up as usual!"

Jaden says, seriously, "Hey, give me a break! That class just puts me to sleep!"

Yusuke notices Shippo and he tells Inuyasha, "Uh Inuyasha, you do realize that a pure-blooded demon is with you, right?"

Inuyasha tells Yusuke, seriously, "Don't worry about Shippo, Yusuke, he's not like them!"

Yusuke says, shrugging, "If you say so, let's leave before we had to deal with that damn wolf demon, no offense, Ayame!"

Ayame says, in a plain tone, "None taken."

Inuyasha tells Shippo, as he and his friends were walking away, "See ya around, Shippo!"

Shippo waves off and he says, "Later, Inuyasha!"

-:-.-:-

With Koga and his friends, we find Koga, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku walking out from their class with Koga with an angry snarl, complements from a certain female wolf demon and a male half dog demon that's starting to get on his nerves.

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Those words coming from Ayame's mouth! Does she really hate me that much? Wait a sec…since when did I care about how she thinks! But the thought of her dating that filthy mutt is too disgusting!"_ Koga says, in a snarl, "That dog is really starting to get to me! He's no longer afraid of me now, thanks to that damn Spirit Energy of his!"

Hakku says, seriously, "Not to mention his increased strength! Where do you think he's been to get that kind of strength to throw Koga across the classroom?"

Ginta says, plainly, "All we know is that Taisho has changed, since the last time we've seen him!"

Kagome sighs and she tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, I want you to stop chasing after Taisho!"

Koga looks at Kagome and he yells out, shocked, "What are you saying, Kagome!? That mutt has been a thorn on my side, since he's got back! So far, he's humiliated me in front of many people!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Not to sound that I'm defending Taisho, but I think that's what you deserved for all those times that you've picked on him in junior high! Just let it go!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Let it go! Why should I!?"

Kagome tells Koga, "Because, he's much stronger now, since he has Spirit Energy now and he's out looking for revenge against you for the many times that you've picked on him! I just do want you to get hurt that's all!"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "I'm not going to get hurt, Kagome! You don't have to worry! The only one, who's going to get hurt, is that damn mutt, Taisho, for humiliating me! There's no way that I'm letting it go! I have a reputation here and if that mutt ruins it for me then I'll hear his endless taunting!"

Kagome asks, "So, you're not going to let it go!?"

Koga says, seriously, "Why should I?! My pride won't accept defeat from a half-breed, especially that flea-bitten mutt! It's a demon thing, Kagome, you wouldn't understand!"

Kagome sighs and she thinks, solemnly, _"Well, that didn't work!_ _I should have known about Koga's stubbornness!_ _I guess that I have to find Taisho and tell him to give up on his quest for revenge, even though it's kind of my fault as well in some parts of it!_ _Maybe, he could be less stubborn than Koga! I have to try for Koga's sake!"_

-:-.-:-

Well, it was Inuyasha's gym class and the gym teacher, Ms. Fontaine, a beautiful and physically fit young woman about her late 20s, long red hair, and brown eyes. She is an expert in many fields of physical fitness, calms the class down, by calling out, "Okay, class! Calm down!" Then the class lowers their voices down until they were silent. All the students were in their gym uniforms. The girls' uniforms were white shirts, blue shorts that go one-eighth the way to their kneecaps, white gym socks, and red and white gym shoes. The boys' uniforms were a similar white shirt, red shorts that go one-quarter to their kneecaps, white gym socks that goes halfway to their knees, and blue and gray gym shoes. The gym teacher taking out special helmets and pads, "Today, we are going to practice the art of self-defense, martial arts. So, everyone put these pads and helmets on to protect yourself." After every student does so, Ms. Fontaine looks at Inuyasha and requests, "Mister Inuyasha Taisho, since you are the new student to this physical education class, we would like to see where you stand, since we have been practicing martial arts for some time. Could you please come up?"

Inuyasha replies, calmly, "Sure, no problem at all." After stepping up to the mat, Inuyasha stands there, waiting for his opponent.

Then, Mrs. Fontaine points to a teenaged demon, this teenaged demon was a male around the same age of Inuyasha, but he looked a lot like a human. His black hair is tied to a braided ponytail, with red blazing eyes and Mrs. Fontaine tells, "Mister Hiten Thunder, since you are one of the most prominent students of this class, you will be Mister Taisho's opponent."

Hiten looks at Inuyasha and he thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! I guess the rumors about Taisho changing were right! But he's still the same half-breed back in junior high!"_

Hiten steps up and both combatants put up defensive stances and Koga thinks with a sly grin, _"Ha! I'd like to see how Taisho is going to get out of this without the use of his Spirit Energy!"_

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"Ha! Thunder must believe that he has the edge with me! Well, he's in for a huge surprise! All those days that he's made me do his homework will be paid in full!"_

Mrs. Fontaine calls out, "Now, there are three rounds, just like in a martial arts competition. And I will be watching, no illegal martial moves will be allowed. Other than that, fight clean. Begin!"

Then Inuyasha, with extreme calm on his face, does something amazing by lowering his guard and putting his hands on his sides, which Hiten took the chance to charge at Inuyasha. Hiten goes for a right hook to Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha easily throws it away from him like he didn't want it. While falling, Hiten glares at Inuyasha as he places his right hand to the ground to balance himself and uses his left foot to kick Inuyasha, but the half-dog demon ducks and he yells out, "**Leaf Whirlwind!**" Inuyasha knees down and does a 360 degrees spin, kick with his right leg to Hiten's arm, making him yelp in shock as he fell onto his back. Everyone else in the class gasped at what Inuyasha had just done, their mouths were open really wide, and they couldn't say a single word.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"Oh man! Taisho just knocked Hiten down!"_

Koga thinks, in a stunned tone, _"No way! He knocked down Hiten like it was nothing!!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh man! Taisho is better than ever!!"_

Joey, Jasmine, and Mindy, who were with Inuyasha's group, looked at this with awe and Joey thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh man! Yusuke's friend just beat the pants off of Hiten!"_

Then regaining her composer, Ms. Fontaine says, "Well, Mister Inuyasha Taisho wins the first round." Then Inuyasha turns to Hiten and, with a calm look, bows to him and Inuyasha returns to his starting position.

Giving a slight growl, Hiten thinks in his mind, in wonder, _"How the hell did he do that? Okay, that's it! I'm not going to go easy on this half-breed, again!"_

Melody tells Inuyasha, telepathically and in a serious tone, _**"Inuyasha, don't end the fight so quickly, yet, just play with him for a while."**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, mentality, _**"Don't worry, sis! I've got it covered!"**_

After the two combatants were ready, the teacher calls out, "Begin!" Hiten charges towards Inuyasha, who had a calm look on his face and he was at the same pose that Rock Lee from Naruto uses.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, calmly, _"Here, he comes."_ Hiten goes in to punch Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha uses superior speed to disappear from sight, surprising Hiten and all of the students, except for Ayame, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, who could see where Inuyasha's movements are, but Alexis and Miroku are clueless to know where their friend was at.

Kagome tries to find Inuyasha, but no luck, and she thinks in her mind, _"Where did he go? He disappeared!"_

Koga tries to find Inuyasha, but no as much luck as his girlfriend, and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! That dog is using the same cheap disappearing trick that his sister used on me, five years ago!"_

Jasmine thinks in her mind, in a shocked tone, _"No way! Alexis's friend has vanished with some kind of disappearing trick!"_

Then, Inuyasha appeared in the air and goes to a 360 degree kick, calling out, "**Leaf Hurricane!**" Hiten quickly sees Inuyasha's attack and dodges it, barely, as Inuyasha gets to the ground with his hands and spins around fast. Hiten thinks in his mind, trying to block Inuyasha's next attack, _"Unbelievable! That half-breed is moving too fast, I've got to block him!"_

While spinning, Inuyasha places his right index and middle fingers by his face, puzzling Hiten, but Hiten doesn't notice Inuyasha's foot bashing him in the face throwing him away, shocking almost everyone, including the teacher. Hiten luckily bounces off the ground with his right hand and went to his knee. Inuyasha gets up on his feet with a calm look on his face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in an awe-stuck tone, _"Impossible! Hiten had his guard up, but Taisho went through it!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, in a stunned tone, _"What kind of trick did that dog used? Hiten dodged that Leaf Hurricane kick of Taisho's, but Taisho sucker kicked Hiten in the face."_

Hiten thinks in his mind, in a shocked tone, _"What's going on!? Taisho shouldn't have gone that fast! He used some kind of trick to get to me, but what!?"_

Afterwards, Hiten got to his feet and looks at Inuyasha, who had an extreme calm look in his face, which gets Hiten annoyed, thinking, _"Why in the hell is he is damn calm?"_ Hiten charges towards Inuyasha, ready to beat him to the ground, hard. As he got close, Inuyasha drops down and kicks Hiten's chin hard throwing him into the air, shocking everyone, except for Inuyasha's girlfriend, sister, and friends, but Alexis and Miroku were surprised to see this.

Koga thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What!? Taisho was able to get Hiten, again!!"_

While airborne from Inuyasha's attack, Hiten thinks in his mind, confused, _"What the hell is going on here? Taisho got around my guard, again! But, how…?"_

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "This is boring!" Inuyasha charges at Hiten, who just recovered from Inuyasha's kick, and sees Inuyasha coming at him. Everyone was watching this as Inuyasha was punching and kicking Hiten, with Hiten, himself, not putting much of a fight. Hiten tries to block Inuyasha's punches and kicks, but to no avail as Inuyasha jabs his right elbow to Hiten's abdomen, pushing him back as he was holding his stomach in pain and glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tells Hiten, seriously, "You get it now, Thunder!" Inuyasha uses super-speed to teleport himself behind Hiten and he says, "You're too slow!"

Hiten says, in an annoyed growl, "Why you…?" Hiten tries to hit Inuyasha, but the half-dog demon disappears before Hiten's fist could land and Inuyasha appears away from him. Inuyasha says, in a taunting tone, "You're no match for me, Thunder. Not anymore!"

Hiten roars out in anger and charges towards Inuyasha, with a killing intent.

Meanwhile, Melody tells Inuyasha, telepathically and seriously, _**"Inuyasha, finish him, now!"**_

Hiten throws his fist at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moves his head out of the way and Hiten tries to kick his head, but that doesn't work either. Inuyasha roars out as he kicks Hiten's chin hard throwing him way into the air, shocking his teacher and fellow students, except for his girlfriend, sister, and friends. Inuyasha crotches down to his toes and hands and used his superior speed to disappear from sight.

While airborne, Inuyasha appears behind Hiten and Hiten gasps in shock knowing that Inuyasha is behind him. Everyone looks at this with shock and fearfully and Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way! This is like back in junior high, when Taisho's sister, Melody was using this same trick! I think somehow she's taught Taisho this as well!"_

While in the air, Inuyasha tells Hiten, in a sly tone, "This is pathetic, Thunder! I could finish you off, right here and now! But that's too easy, but thanks for being a demonstration for what I'm going to do to Ookami! See ya!" Inuyasha disappears from sight, using super-speed, and appeared on the ground as Hiten screams as he crashes to the floor on his back.

Then, everyone looks at Inuyasha, who was on the mat on his feet as many students were surround Hiten as some of them were trying to help him on his feet.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a shocked tone, _"There's no way that someone like Taisho could be that strong! How did he get that strong? I know that five years is a long time, but there's no way! He didn't even break a sweat when he defeated Hiten like that!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, in a shocked and horrified tone, _"Oh man! That dog managed to defeat Hiten Thunder so easily! He made it look like child's play! He's only a half-demon, while Hiten is a full demon! I thought that he had only Spirit Energy to back up his boasting! If I were to face him, then I'd have to be very careful! Hiten brought this defeat to himself when he got overly confident!"_

Then Ms. Fontaine finally says, "Enough! Inuyasha Taisho is the winner!" Inuyasha then bows to Hiten, who was on his feet and glaring at him, and then goes over to the other side of the mat with her boyfriend and friends.

Hiten thinks in his mind, angrily, _"How? How was he able to defeat me so easily?"_

On the meanwhile, Alexis says, with a sly grin, "Nice one, Inu!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Thanks, it's about time that I taught Thunder why not to mess with me!"

Jasmine asks Inuyasha, "Yo! What was that disappearing trick you kept using on Hiten?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Oh that! It's nothing more than super-speed!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's right!" Using super-speed, Jaden disappears from sight and appeared behind Jasmine and he says, "Like this!"

Jasmine looks behind to see Jaden 'teleporting' away and appeared at his original spot. Jaden says, with a smile, "See!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "That 'disappearing trick' is just Inuyasha's speed, when he 'disappeared', he was actually rushing or running in god-like speed."

Joey says, in awe, "That's pretty cool!"

With Koga's group, Ginta says, in a surprised tone, "Oh man! Taisho won!"

Hakku tells Ginta, in a serious tone, "Not only that! He made it look like child's play! I thought before we had Taisho's siblings what we should worry about, but I didn't know that we had Taisho to worry about."

Ginta says, in a worried tone, "Oh man! We really need to watch on how we approach Taisho for now on."

Ms. Fontaine says, in a serious tone, "All right, everyone! Please, calm down! Now…" Ms. Fontaine then looks at Ayame and requests, "Miss Hime, since you are another new student to this physical education class, we would like to see where you stand, since we have been practicing martial arts for some time. Could you please come up?"

Ayame replies, calmly, "Sure, no problem at all." After stepping up to the mat, Ayame stands there, waiting for her opponent.

But before Ms. Fontaine could speak, Ayame asks, in a kind tone, "Excuse me! Fontaine-sensei, I was wondering if I could choose my opponent of my own, please?"

Ms. Fontaine blinked twice and she replies, "Sure, if that's what you want. Who do you want?"

Ayame then points at Koga and she says, in a serious tone, "I choose him, Koga Ookami!" Everyone, except for Ayame's boyfriend and friends, Melody, Alexis, Miroku, Yusuke, Kira, Kino, and Jaden, who were giving sly smiles at this, gasps in shock and Hakku asks, "What's she doing? She knows that she can't win against Koga!"

Koga thinks in his mind, puzzled, _"Okay, this is too weird! Why would she do that? She knows that she doesn't stand a chance against me without using her Demon Energy powered blasts."_

Mrs. Fontaine looks at Ayame and she asks her, "Are you sure about this, dear? I don't allow anyone of the opposite sex fight each other."

Ayame tells Mrs. Fontaine, with a smile, "Oh I'll be fine!" Ayame thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"And it's Ookami, who's pride is going to be in pieces, after when I'm done with him, but I'll save the rest for Inuyasha."_

Kagome asks Koga, in a curious tone, "Are you really going to fight her?"

Koga shrugs his shoulders and he says, in a plain tone, "If that's what she wants! But I'll go easy on her, just because she's a girl."

Koga steps up and both combatants put up defensive stances. Mrs. Fontaine calls out, "Now, there are three rounds, just like in a martial arts competition. And I will be watching, no illegal martial moves will be allowed. Other than that, fight clean. Begin!"

Then Ayame, with extreme calm on his face, does something amazing by lowering her guard and putting her hands on her sides, which Koga is confused about.

Koga asks, in a curious and serious tone, "Hey, what are you doing? Put your guard up! I can't hit you like this!"

Ayame says, with a confident smile, "Oh I don't think that you'll be able to hit me, anyways."

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Oh yeah!" Without thinking, Koga throws a right roundhouse kick at Ayame's head. But just before Koga's kick could hit, Ayame stuns the students, except for Ayame's boyfriend and friends, and teacher, by blocking the attack with just two fingers on her left hand. Everyone else, except for Ayame's group, in the class gasped at what Ayame had just done, their mouths were open really wide, and they couldn't say a single word.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"Oh man! Ayame just stopped Koga's attack with JUST TWO FINGERS! Amazing!"_

Koga thinks, in a stunned tone, _"No way! She stopped my kick with two fingers!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, shocked, _"No way! Ayame stopped Koga's attack like it was nothing!"_

Ayame thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"Ookami has got a lot to learn. He was overconfident and cocky in his attack, that kick was amateurish and unforgivably sloppy. Ookami must think that he is the best. Guess he will have to learn the HARD way that nobody is the best in anything."_ Then Ayame, with swift motions, grabs Koga's right leg with her left arm, puts her right foot behind Koga's left leg, jabs Koga's chest with her right hand's palm, knocking the air out of him, and slams him to the mat with martial arts roundhouse kick defense maneuver. Even though she doesn't slam Koga down on the mat, too hard, but Ayame really injured Koga's pride. Then Ayame goes a forward flip and gets in front of Koga. Everyone else, except for Ayame's group, in the gym was unable to speak for several seconds, gawking at what Ayame just did. Ayame had moved so fast, she was just a blur to Koga and everyone else, including the teacher and except for Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, who knew what Ayame did.

Then regaining her composer, Ms. Fontaine says, "Well, Miss Ayame Hime wins the first round." Then Ayame turns to Koga and, with a calm look, bows to him and Ayame returns to her starting position.

Giving a slight growl, Koga thinks in his mind, in wonder, _"How did she do that?!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, puzzled and confused, _"No way! I can't believe that Ayame did that! She made it look like child's play defeating Koga like that!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"Okay, that's it! I'm not going to go easy on Ayame, again!"_

After the two combatants were ready, the teacher calls out, "Begin!" Then Koga rushes in with a left jab not going to fall for the same trick twice. But Ayame easily counters with right palm, blocking Koga's attack. And then Koga comes in with a fury of jabs, crosses, high kicks, and roundhouse kicks. But Ayame, with relative ease, without losing the incredible calm on her face, and without breaking into the tiniest of sweats, blocked all of Koga's attacks to the awe of all who were watching, except for Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino. After ten minutes or so, Koga backs off, somewhat wore out. Then Ayame comes in and attacks with right cross. Koga prepares to counter by swinging a left jab at Ayame's face. But then Ayame turns her right hand from a fist into a palm and slightly changes her right hand's direction to blow Koga's counterattack. Then taking a step forward, Ayame thrust her left palm into Koga's face, pushing him back and slightly injuring Koga's chin. Next, Ayame, using her left foot to turn, does a 360 degree turn and gives Koga a high right round kick on his upper chest, knocking some of the air out of him and pushing him back further. And Koga counterattacks with many kicks and punches, but Ayame counter them with ease and never lose the calm and concentration on her face. The whole class, except for Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino watched in awe as Ayame was beating Koga, no sweat. Ayame jumps out of the way of another of Koga's roundhouse kicks. Ayame then jumps onto Koga's head, throwing him back as he hits the floor with his stomach as Ayame, herself, does a front flip and she lands on her feet. Before Koga fell on the floor at the last second, he used his hands to push himself off the floor and onto his feet. Using super-speed, Ayame moved in front of Koga and slammed her right palm hard onto Koga's chest, throwing him back.

Growling, Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Okay, that's it!"_ Koga charges towards Ayame, seriously, trying to knock her down, since his pride was severely getting bashed around. Ayame jumped in the air to get away from Koga's attack and Koga used his demon agility to propel himself into the air, following Ayame.

Everyone looked up with anticipation as the two wolf demons fought with Koga throwing a punch at Ayame, but Ayame used her superior speed to disappear from Koga's fist, surprising him. Ayame appeared way above Koga, goes down doing a summersault, and kicks Koga's head hard, throwing him back to the ground.

Controlling himself, Koga does a back flip, while falling down, and lands on his feet. Koga sees Ayame, who was falling from the sky and Koga took this opportunity to attack since he knows that Ayame can't defend while falling. Koga jumped up to the air, with his right foot coming towards Ayame. In the last minute, Ayame disappears, using super demon speed, shocking Koga and many other students.

Koga yells out, shocked, "What in the name of hell…!?"

Kagome yells out, in a surprised tone, "No way! She disappeared while falling!"

Ayame then appears behind Koga, pulls on his ponytail, causing him to yelp in pain, and she roars out as she throws Koga over her shoulder and back to the ground. Koga quickly lands on his feet on the mat and tries to find Ayame went to, but no luck.

Using super-speed, Ayame 'teleports' in front of Koga and slams her right palm hard onto Koga's chest, nearly breaking a rib and making him lose air, and to finish it, Ayame slams her palm to Koga's chin, slightly injuring it and throwing him down to his back. Ayame then places her foot onto Koga's chest, keeping him there. That position was held for about several seconds, because the teacher and the rest of the class, except for Inuyasha, Melody, Alexis, Miroku, Yusuke, Kira, Kino, and Jaden, were still gawking over what happened.

Then Ms. Fontaine finally says, "Enough! Ayame Hime is the winner!" Ayame then gets her foot off of Koga's chest, bows to Koga, and then goes over to the other side of the mat with her boyfriend and friends.

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "Awesome moves, girlfriend!"

Joey says, with a smile, "Yeah, no one ever had knocked Ookami off his high horse like that, or been able to bring his ego down enough that it would actually fit in Japan for once! Just remind me to NEVER piss you off!"

Miroku says, smilingly, "I never thought I'd see the day that Ookami would be beat by a girl! That's got to be hurting his pride!"

With Koga's group, they were shocked to see this and Ginta says, in a surprised tone, "Whoa! Koga got beat by a chick!"

Hakku tells Ginta, "No, he got beat by Ayame and she made it look like child's play! I'm DEFINITELY not going to piss her off!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a shocked tone, _"No way! What's going on here? Taisho defeated Hiten without some much of breaking a sweat and Ayame beat Koga like it was nothing! What kind of training did they go through?"_ Koga, who just got to his feet, gives a snarl under his breath as he glares at Ayame, who was giving him a peace sign and a cheesy smile, with her group doing the same thing. Then the teacher called for the class to continue on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayame got out of the girls locker room after changing into her school uniform and backpack on the pack. In the locker room, Ayame was the talk in there with her easily defeating Koga in the sparing match. Ayame then caught a familiar scent, which got her facial expression to cold and emotionless.

Ayame asks, eying the male wolf demon in his school uniform, who was walking towards her from behind in a cold voice, "What do you want, Ookami?"

Koga asks, in a serious tone, "I'll be asking the questions here, Hime! What was that all about?"

Ayame turns her cold and emotionless glance at Koga, unnerving him, and Ayame asks coldly, "What do you mean?"

Koga yells out, in a serious tone, "Don't play me! You know what I mean, Ayame! How could you do that to me and in front of everyone no less?"

Ayame says, in a flat monotone voice, "Oh, you mean where I butt whooped you in class!"

Koga yells at Ayame, in an annoyed and angered tone, "You got that right! It's one thing by getting me jealous by dating that mutt, but to pull that stunt that publicly humiliated me!"

Ayame tells Koga, in a cold serious tone, "Okay first off all, I'm not dating Inuyasha, just to make you jealous, asshole! I happen to like him, because UNLIKE you, he actually has a heart! Second of all, it's what you deserved for what you did to me, five years ago!"

Koga asks, in a puzzled tone, "Which is…?"

Ayame yells at Koga, in a cold angered tone, "God! Are you THAT dense? When I came to confess my love for you, you flat out rejected me that I'm not like that bag of trash you call a 'girlfriend'!"

Koga yells at Ayame, annoyed, "Hey, don't insult my woman like that, Hime!"

Ayame says, in a cold serious and angered tone, "Why!? You know both of you deserve each other, because both of you are pathetic and cold hearted living beings! When you compared HER, a mortal, to me, my pride and heart was shot down and I could never love again, thanks to you!"

Koga yells out, in an angered and annoyed tone, "It happened FIVE years ago, woman! You should have gotten over it! How could you, a fellow _full_ wolf demon, have gotten over me by dating that half-dog? Have you gone crazy?"

Ayame says, in a great angered tone, "God! This is why I HATE YOU!! You're an ignorant, selfish, unfeeling prick, who you and your equal as selfish girlfriend deserve to rot in hell together! You know it's a good thing that Inuyasha isn't like that at all!"

Now it was Koga's turn to get angrier and he yells out, "Oh and what is your half-breed wonder like?"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "Gee, maybe it's because that he isn't so quick to judge, he actually knows how treat a girl's feelings, he isn't that judgmental, and he doesn't go and pick on people, who he thinks is weaker than he is, like a typical bully! And finally, he doesn't go around a break other people's laptop, just because they're writing a love poem for 'his woman'."

That got Koga even angrier and he yells out, "I had to! That half-breeded mutt was trying to steal my woman!"

Ayame yells out, in a very great angered tone, "YOU UNFEELING BITCH OF AN ASSHOLE, HE WASN'T TRYING TO STEAL YOUR PRECIOUS WOMAN AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE WASN'T GOING TO GIVE THAT POEM TO HER!!"

Koga was confused and he says, "He wasn't…?"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "No, he wasn't! True, he was in love with her, but he was too scared to give it to you, because he knew that you and your thugs would laugh and mock him for it, along with that bitch and to his fear, HE WAS RIGHT!!"

Koga felt a little bad for breaking Inuyasha's laptop, but he still remained stubborn and he says, "Well, he shouldn't be wasting his time on a love poem in which he's too chicken to give to a girl." Soon after, Koga felt a VERY painful slap to his face and he was thrown to the ground hard. Koga groans in pain as he placed his hand on his stinging cheek and he looks up to see Ayame bring her right hand, while looking at her cold green orbs, which was pointing directly at her.

Ayame yells out, in a serious and angered tone, "See, this is why I hate you! You're too stubborn admit your mistakes! I guess that Alexis and Miroku were right! You haven't changed over the five years that Inuyasha and I were gone, not one bit, and you'll never will! You'll still remain the same asshole that I was so stupid to fall in love with! A fucking pathetic excuse of a demon, no I take that back, you're the lowest of the low, Ookami, more snake than demon! After what you did to him, during junior high, you're going to get your just deserts, Ookami! What I did to you during gym was just playing around? You have no idea what I'm capable of now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my boyfriend." Ayame turns away from the fallen Koga and walks away from him. Koga was stunned about on Ayame's cold and harsh words had reached him. Being the prideful person or demon that he is, Koga brushed off, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Even though, he has the girl of his dreams, the thought of Ayame having Inuyasha as a boyfriend was making Koga a little bit jealous.


End file.
